


Истинный ученик

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: 1.Гарри Поттер пятый год учится на Гриффиндоре, а Снейп - в ярости, потому что Магия Ученичества выбрала Истинного ученика не из его слизеринцев...2.Гарри влечет к Северусу, и он не в силах перебороть свою страсть к своему наставнику и учителю.3.Магия Ученичества предполагает цепочку из ученика, ставшего учителем, и так далее. Кто будет учеником Гарри Поттера, после того, как он закончит учебу в Хогвартсе? Кто был учителем Северуса Снейпа?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

— Ну… Что, Поттер, развлекался?

Северус Снейп был в ярости. Сжимая руку наглого подростка, он сильно его встряхнул.

— Веселый был твой отец, правда?

— Я не…

Северус что есть силы оттолкнул Поттера от себя, и тот шлепнулся на пол.

— Не смей никому ничего говорить! — заорал он.

Поттер поднялся и стал пятиться подальше от профессора

— Вон отсюда, вон! Не желаю тебя больше видеть в своем кабинете!

И кинул в спину первую попавшуюся банку.

Ночью Северус не спал.

* * *  
Утром его вызвал Альбус Дамблдор.

— Как у тебя дела с поиском Ученика? — спрашивал он с периодичностью раз в неделю. Сегодня был как раз такой день.

— Никак, — хмуро ответил Северус.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Кофе? Чаю? — спросил он. — Лимонных долек?

— Яду, — пробормотал Северус.

— Тогда кофе, — добродушно ответил директор. — У тебя невыспавшийся вид. Становится хуже?

Северус промолчал.

— Истинный Учитель должен постоянно учить, — ответил вместо него Дамблдор, — иначе магия разорвет его изнутри. Думаю, что до такого дело не дойдет, но нестабильная связь между телом и магией Учителя может привести к серьезному заболеванию. У тебя нет Ученика уже пятый год?

— Четыре с половиной, — нехотя ответил Северус.

— Слизерин — хороший факультет, — продолжал Дамблдор. — Дети, стремящиеся к знаниям, находят умного наставника, обретают не только достойное место в жизни и достигают истинного величия.

— Альбус, ты выучил новую речь? — ворчливо спросил Северус, принюхиваясь к кофе в чашке, которая появилась перед ним. Альбус подвинул чашку ближе. Вкус бодрящего напитка каждый раз был новым. Сегодня к привычному составу эльфы добавили щепотку корицы и молотого миндаля. Альбус улыбнулся (в который раз!).

— У тебя не учится будущий Зельевар? — спросил он.

Северус снова промолчал, вряд ли Альбус готов был слышать о Драко Малфое.

— Защитников у тебя двое, один отличный Дуэлянт, и еще один — невыразимец в Министерстве. Я уже не говорю про остальных.

— Идиоты, — проворчал Северус. — Никто не хочет учиться. Если бы появился Истинный Ученик…

— Но они редки, — подхватил Альбус. — Раз в сто-двести лет появляется юноша с выдающимися способностями. Обычно у такого Ученика есть миссия, которую он должен выполнить, и только Учитель способен наставить на правильный путь.

Этот разговор происходил довольно часто, так что речь Дамблдора не произвела никакого впечатления.

— Возможно, он учится на другом факультете, — продолжал Альбус.

— Да-да, конечно, — меланхолично проговорил Северус, потягивая крепкий напиток. Настроение улучшалось. Кофе действительно был вкусным.

— Как бы ты отнесся к гриффиндорцу? — равнодушно спросил директор.

— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к гриффиндорцам, — небрежно произнес Северус.

— Ты же должен реализовывать свое Призвание, — говорил Дамблдор.— Ты маг, Северус, в школе волшебников, где учатся дети, и ты в своей стихии. Вспомни свое совершеннолетие, Северус, — добавил Альбус, — ты ходил потерянный и не знал, куда деться. Три года, Северус! А потом… А потом твоим Учителем стал Том Риддл.

Северус привычно скривился, будто съел лимон. Тот год выпал из памяти, и он совершенно ничего не помнил.

— Зато на свой двадцать первый день рождения я пришел в себя, потому что Ученичество закончилось. Я стал вполне взрослым волшебником, чтобы приобретать учеников. Естественно, что вернулся в Хогвартс. И стал шпионом, — добавил он.

— Я все же думаю, что твой Ученик Гарри Поттер, — буднично сказал Альбус, — и у него есть миссия убить Волдеморта.

При имени Северус мгновенно вспыхнул и сжал кулаки.

— Никогда! Никогда он не будет моим учеником! Я его ненавижу! И он меня ненавидит. Между нами должна установиться Связь Понимания и Доброты. Если же он Истинный Ученик, я не смогу быть к нему добрым.— он запнулся, задыхаясь от ярости, — я к нему не подойду ближе, чем на сто ярдов. Я лучше сдохну, чем пожму ему руку.

Альбус с изумлением смотрел на Снейпа.

— Северус, ты никогда не позволял себе…

— Я не позволю Поттеру…

— Держи себя в руках, — произнес Альбус твердо и четко. — Используй окклюменцию.

— Окклюменция! — взревел Северус, вспоминая вчерашнюю выходку Поттера.

Магия мгновенно вырвалась на волю и бурей прошлась по директорскому кабинету. Альбус встал со своего кресла и одним прыжком оказался напротив Северуса. Вперив свой взгляд в упор, он начал давить своим авторитетом. Северус не сдавался. Магия Дамблдора, достаточно светлая и мягкая, даже добродушная, сейчас действовала как зелье подчинения, как Империо Волдеморта, в конце концов, как дыхание дементора. Северус все понял и отступил, как разумный волшебник, подчиняющийся Высшей Силе.

— Хорошо, Директор, — смиренно ответил он и встал со стула. — Я подчиняюсь. Возле двери остановился и добавил: — Только попробуйте еще уговорить Поттера, — и прощально взмахнул мантией.

* * *  
До ужина Северус отлично провел время. Снял семьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора, один хаффелпафец оказался в больничном крыле, двое рейвенкловцев по заданию профессора штудировали книги в библиотеке, а Драко Малфой… Драко не нуждался ни в каких знаниях, кроме моральной поддержки. Тихий, способный, красивый юноша. Ему профессор Снейп поручил выучить рецепт зелья Феликс Фелицис, чтобы не скучал. Очередной урок был преподан в аккурат перед ужином в кабинете Зельеварения, так что Северус решил принять пищу в Большом зале. Минерва подошла сразу же, как только он сел:

— Северус, иди к Альбусу Дамблдору. Немедленно!

— Я поужинаю и пойду, если это так необходимо, — холодно ответил он, выпрямляя салфетку на мантии.

— Что случилось? — спросила Помона Спраут, которая в своих теплицах разве что не жила.

— Альбус целый день лежит в постели, — ответила Минерва, — у него магическое истощение. Полчаса назад он проснулся и потребовал к себе Гарри Поттера. Тебе же, Северус, — обратилась она к нему, — он поручил принести Восстанавливающее Зелье. Лично твое.

— Больничное зелье мадам Помфри не годится?

— Нет. Он выпил его три штуки. Я заходила к тебе полчаса назад в кабинет Зельеварения, но ты не открывал.

Северус почувствовал нечто похожее на угрызения совести. Он слышал стук, но был слишком занят, чтобы открыть. Тот факт, что Альбус находился в постели по причине магического истощения, также говорил, что Северус эгоист. Он заполучил всю его магию и чувствовал себя прекрасно. Он съел свой ужин так быстро, насколько смог и, не прощаясь с коллегами, направился в апартаменты Дамблдора.

— Директор, — распахивая незапертую дверь, официально поздоровался он. Альбус сидел в кресле.

— Мистер Поттер, — обратился Северус к мальчишке, чувствуя отвращение, сходное с тем, что испытывал при виде змеюки Нагини. Неприятные вещи нужно встречать с мужеством двойного шпиона.

— Северус! — прошелестел Дамблдор. — Зелье.

Снейп достал флакон с Восстанавливающим зельем из кармана мантии.

— Поттер, стакан, — распорядился он.

Тот метнулся к столу и протянул искомое. Северус брезгливо вырвал склянку из его рук, наполнил ее водой и накапал не пять, как для себя, а десять капель. Этого хватило бы поднять умирающего с того света. Альбус степенно выпил, и его щеки порозовели. Северус схватил его правую руку и крепко сжал.

— Северус, не надо, — попытался отстраниться Альбус, но тот не отпускал.

— Ваша гордость ни к чему, — уговаривая как ребенка, спокойно сказал Северус и позволил наполниться магической силой через руку.

Используя знания целителя впервые на ком-то другом, кроме себя, Северус с удивлением и восторгом замечал перемены к лучшему — от мертвенной бледности немощного столетнего старика до энергичного розовощекого младенца-переростка, коим Альбус и являлся. За своей спиной он услышал изумленный возглас Поттера.

— Вот видишь, Гарри, — радостно провозгласил Дамблдор, приходя в себя, — профессор Снейп совсем не плохой человек. Он должен постоянно отдавать свои знания ученикам или применять их на других. Это сущность Учителя. Его знания весьма обширны. И, как я уже говорил, они помогут тебе в борьбе с Волдемортом. Имей в виду вашу связь с ним — твою, Гарри, через шрам и Северуса через Метку. Учитывая также то, что Волдеморт был…

— Альбус, хватит, — не выдержал Северус. — Вы уговорили Поттера стать моим Учеником?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Поттер, — обратился Северус к Гарри, — встретимся на ритуале.

— Северус.

В голосе Дамблдора звенела сталь. Снейп насторожился.

— Что, Альбус?

— Обряд сегодня ночью. Не будем ждать ни минуты.

* * *  
— Что?! Альбус, ни за что. Я должен подготовиться…

Северус кривил душой. Просто не мог представить себя целующим Поттера в лоб. Поттера! Он ему не сын, и никогда им не будет. Северус хотел потянуть время.

— Мне нужна чаша, — монотонно проговорил он, — серебряный нож, черное и белое перо, белая мантия и розги. Поттер…

— Да, с… сэр, — запинаясь на уважительном обращении, ответил Гарри.

— У вас есть белая мантия? — раздраженно спросил Северус. После исцеления Альбуса к нему вернулось обычное отвратительное настроение.

— Н-нет, — пробурчал недовольно Поттер, через силу сцеживая коротенькое слово.

— Тогда до свидания! — повернулся к двери профессор.

— Северус! — предостерегающе окликнул Альбус. — Я уверен, что для ритуала у тебя есть все.

Отвлекающий маневр не удался. Северус вздохнул.

— Тогда пойдемте, Поттер.

— Северус, я с вами.

Снейп удивленно приподнял бровь. Для проведения ритуала свидетели не обязательны. Глаза Альбуса за очками-половинками, озорно блеснули, не ожидая согласия с его стороны.

— В Выручай-комнате.

— А уж это зачем? — нахмурился Северус.

— Мало что случится, — неопределенно ответил Дамблдор.

Как оказалось, старик был прав.

* * *  
Через час Северус левитировал по пустынным коридорам вещи на восьмой этаж. Чертыхаясь, что ничего нельзя уменьшить, он подошел к правому коридору. Альбус и Гарри стояли и его уже ждали. Похоже, что после ужина они проговорили обо всем на свете.

— Северус, мой мальчик, — воскликнул Дамблдор. — Мы уже заждались.

Его хорошее настроение вернулось вовремя, чтобы подбодрить подростка. Поттер подбоченился и с вызовом посмотрел на Северуса. Ну-ну, Северус посмотрит, каким ты будешь учеником. Нерадивым или старательным. Розги по тебе плачут, Поттер.

Альбус трижды прошел по коридору, морща лоб. Северус кроме своих вещей ничего не видел. Поттер внимательно следил за Дамблдором. По взгляду мальчишки, профессор понял, что он знаком с Выручай комнатой. Наконец появилась дверь.

— Можно, — тихо проговорил Гарри.

Северус направил палочкой вещи в комнату.

— Поттер, придержите дверь.

Северус увидел помещение, освещенное десятком свечей. По стенам висели гобелены. Пол, слава Мерлину, остался каменным. Посередине стоял стол и одно кресло в углу.

— Это для меня, — смущенно сказал Альбус.

Северус кивнул. Чашу поставил на стол, а Поттеру вручил черное перо. Тот стал крутить его в руках.

— Поттер, не суньте перо в рот, — зло сказал Северус.

Мальчишка заморгал.

— Что?

— У вас скверная привычка — совать в рот всякую гадость.

— Я ничего такого не делаю, — возмутился подросток.

— Вы постоянно сосете перья на моем уроке, — сказал Северус. Алые, полные, слегка прикушенные губы, высокомерно вздернутый нос и вызывающий взгляд. Смотреть на лицо сына Джеймса Поттера было невыносимо, но необходимо. Поттер отшатнулся, как от удара, когда Северус случайно коснулся пером его щеки, и испуганно посмотрел на мучителя.

— Поттер, не ведите себя, как ребенок, — прошипел Северус.

Альбус кашлянул.

— Может, начнете?

— Альбус, мы уже начали, когда я дал Поттеру перо.

— Гм, а я и не знал, — пробормотал Альбус и уткнулся в появившуюся книгу.

Следующий шаг — мантия. Северус завязал шнурок на воротнике и прошелся руками, приглаживая мантию. Поттер задергался, когда его пальцы случайно коснулись шеи.

— Поттер, стойте спокойно.

Северус взял свое белое перо и постарался улыбнуться мальчику. Ему вдруг стал интересен Путь Ученичества Гарри Поттера. Насколько силен его потенциал? К чему у него стремления, желания и склонности? Северус уже предвкушал, как и чему будет учить своего подопечного. Поттера перекосило от его улыбки. Почему он такой дерганый? Они же проводят ритуал. Северус раздумывал, крутя перо в руках. Поттер стоически терпел, когда тот стоял и размышлял, глядя в глаза. Взгляд же Поттера открыто выражал презрение.

— Ничего страшного, правда?

В углу кашлянули. Альбус веселился. Наконец Северус взял нож. Поттер мгновенно преобразился, будто он ожидал нечто подобное.

— Этот нож для вас, — сказал Северус веско. — Вы САМИ его возьмете и САМИ определите меру СВОЕЙ крови в ЭТУ чашу. Это мера жертвенности всего того, что вы хотите отдать за свои знания. Одна капля крови — соответствующая мера жертвенности ради Знаний, которые вы хотите получить. Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, чему вы хотите научиться?

— Всему, — хрипло ответил мальчишка.

Ответ Снейпа удивил.

— Может, ты хочешь победить Темного Лорда? Стать ловцом лучше Виктора Крама? Или сдать Зелья на «Превосходно»? А может стать аврором? Директором Хогвартса? Министром магии?

— Вы всему этому можете научить? — с восторгом спросил Поттер.

Северус узнает заветные желания по мере проведения ритуала. Поэтому подростки легко покупаются и делают все возможное, чтобы достичь цели.

— Каким количеством крови ты можешь пожертвовать? — вкрадчиво спросил Северус, наклоняясь к аккуратному ушку. — Начинай.

Поттер бросил рассеянный взгляд на кресло Альбуса. Взял в руки нож и решительно рассек левую руку. Кровь стекала не каплями, а ручьем.  
Вот чаша наполнилась на четверть.

— Северус! — предостерег Альбус.

Снейп молчал. Свое слово сказать должен Гарри Поттер.

Половина.

— Северус!

Три четверти.

— Северус! — в голосе Альбуса отчетливо прозвучала паника.

Чаша наполнилась до краев.

— Все, — выдохнул Поттер и попытался убрать руку. Снейп перехватил и невербально наложил исцеляющее заклинание. Поттер завороженно смотрел на чистое запястье.

— Молодец, — похвалил Снейп.

Поттер пораженно вскинул глаза. Северус и сам был восхищен. Какая жертвенность! Он повернул руку и увидел свежие шрамы, состоящие из отчётливо вырезанных букв.

— Что это? — не по ритуалу спросил Северус. — «Я не должен лгать»? Что это значит?

— Ничего, — ответил Поттер. — Ничего.

— Кто это сделал? — в гневе закричал Северус. — Отвечай!

— Я ничего не скажу, — взбесился Поттер. — Это мое дело. Отстаньте!

— Поттер — чертов мазохист, — пробормотал Северус. — Хорошо. Тем лучше будет результат. Авось ты вправду победишь Темного Лорда.

Комментарий быстро успокоил Поттера. Он смотрел на профессора без обычной ненависти. И на том спасибо. Хотя на этой стадии ученики Северуса Снейпа смотрели с благоговением в рот.

Дошла очередь розог. Северус взял их в руки. Поттер проводил их нечитаемым взглядом.

— За непослушание ты будешь наказан, — ровным голосом сказал Северус. — На колени.

Глаза мальчишки сверкнули. «Поттеровское отродье», — подумал Северус. Гарри медленно опустился на колени. Удар хлыста по спине прошелся один раз.

— Вставай, Поттер, — мягко сказал Северус. — Осталась сделать только одну вещь.

Поттер поднялся с колен. Северус отложил розги и приблизился к нему вплотную. Мальчишка испуганно подобрался. Какие красивые зеленые глаза! Восхитительно! Глаза Лили, с ненавистью и вызовом глядящие на Северуса. Как добиться доверия ученика, который ненавидит учителя? Как открыть ему глаза, что для учителя важно передавать знания, а для ученика нужны внимание, понимание и поддержка? Магия Ученичества должна перейти от Учителя к Ученику. Это основа основ. Это Доверие, Любовь, Тяга к Знаниям, Способность впитывать знания как губка. А кровь, пролитая Поттером в чашу, быстро испарялась и действовала на них обоих одинаково. Магия Ученичества растворилась в чаше, и вихрем взметнулась к потолку. Северус подчинился ей как истинный служитель Знаний, просто удерживая Поттера за руку. Того же корежило, настолько неприятно было стоять рядом с профессором. Поттер пыхтел, пытаясь вырваться, но Северус держал крепко и прибавил силу своей магии, и в конце Поттер начал потихоньку сдавать свои позиции. А как же! Магия профессора Снейпа немногим уступает магии директора Хогвартса: в столетнем возрасте Альбуса Северус буду превосходить его по силе.

Поттер всхлипнул и, наконец, сломался. Сейчас чаша Знаний в очередной раз начнется трансфигурироваться. Северус наконец-то отпустил руку Поттера, но тот не смог отпустить свою. Он пытался оттолкнуть профессора и при неудачной попытке шлепнулся пятой точкой на пол. Северус, не удержавшись, растянулся на его теле. Но что это? Поднялся ветер Волшебства. Сейчас они узнают степень Доверия и Понимания к своему Учителю. Насколько Гарри Поттер будет откровенен с Северусом Снейпом? Гарри поднял руку и провел по лицу Северуса.

— Я буду очень послушным учеником. Я буду делать все, что ты скажешь. Я хочу знать все о магическом мире.

— Все? — с недоверием спросил Северус.

— Да! — возбужденно заявил Гарри. — Я всю жизнь провел в чулане, а сейчас у меня самые прекрасные рождественские каникулы, длящиеся целых девять месяцев.

Северус видел горящие глаза Поттера и сам себе не верил. Не верил ни одному его слову, ни жесту, но магия Ритуала не врет. И, судя по силе бушующей магии, он видел перед собой Истинного Ученика. Но так рано?! По Источникам Хогвартса возраст Северуса должен достигать семидесяти лет, чтобы Истинный Ученик проявил себя. Но Поттеру миссия явно была дана до рождения…

— Северус, — прерывая мои мысли, заговорил Гарри.

Снейп вытаращил глаза. Что это еще за фамильярность?

— Какие у тебя глаза! — с восторгом выдохнул мальчик. — Они черные и глубокие, как кофе дяди Вернона. Я как-то попробовал: ужасная гадость. Дядя не допил, потому что торопился на работу. А я остался дома, потому что болел ангиной. Меня никто никогда не лечил, — печально заметил Гарри. — Кроме мадам Помфри. Она добрая и ласковая. И зачаровала очки, чтобы я хорошо видел. А когда смотрю на тебя, то кажется, что очки мне не нужны. Я вижу тебя хорошо. Всегда и везде, — простодушно добавил он.

У Гарри какая-то аномалия со зрением. Нужно будет проверить. Связь прервалась внезапно. Казалось, Северус только моргнул ресницами. Поттер смотрел ему в глаза со странной смесью смущения, ярости и негодования. На заднем плане Северус увидел Альбуса Дамблдора. Он был красным, как Рождественский Санта Клаус. За стеклами его очков не были тайной за семью печатями восторг и уважение. Он хитро улыбался, но удивление тоже явно проступало на его лице. Поттер, наоборот, побелел от злости и отскочил от Северуса, как от чумы.

— Что… Что это было? — сдавленно вскричал он. — Почему… — вдруг выплюнул в лицо и отбежал в самый дальний угол.

Северус встал с пола и взглянул на чашу. Ого! Она была размером с прошлогодний Кубок Огня.

— Альбус, ты видишь эту чашу? — спросил он. — Я буду ее наполнять сто пятьдесят лет, если не больше.

— Как так? — с трудом справившись с удивлением, спросил Альбус.

— Первая у меня была с наперсток, самая большая с кофейную чашку. Этот Гарри Поттер настолько тупой и ограниченный?

— Я не тупой! — заорал Поттер. — Что ты со мной сделал? И эта мантия не снимается, — он безуспешно хотел ее расстегнуть.

— Иди сюда, — Северус схватил Поттера за руку. Вместо юного пытливого подростка появился наглец, что было весьма странно. А так же было необычно то, что мантия оставалась белой. Самый яркий цвет был у Маркуса Флинта — последнего Ученика — ярко-зеленый. Поттер пытался вырваться. Он явно не понимал происшедшего. Северус показал рукой вокруг выручай-комнаты.

— Мы с тобой провели Ритуал Ученичества, — терпеливо втолковывал он Поттеру, как маленькому. — Эта чаша — твоя голова, которую нужно наполнить знаниями. Она, что, у тебя пустая? — глумливо усмехаясь, спросил он.

Альбус заинтересованно осматривал подгоревшие гобелены на стенах.

— Это перо твое, — Северус подал ему черное перо, ты будешь записывать им все выученные уроки.

— Оно сломается, — ответил Поттер. — Как ломаются все перья.

— Это перо Ученика, оно записывает все выученные уроки, — повторил Северус.

— Я буду писать другими перьями. Белыми.

— Попробуй, — профессор искренне забавлялся.

— Почему мантия не снимается? И почему она белая?

— Мантия снимется, когда выучишь Урок. Белая потому, что ты не просто непослушен, ты ужасающе непокорен и безответственен. Ты не способен к учебе.

— И что же я никогда ее не сниму? — в ужасе спросил Поттер. — Да-даже летом?

— Да, — торжествующе крикнул Снейп ему в ухо. Поттер загрустил.

— А как же Дурсли? — сломленным тоном спросил он.

— Альбус, — впервые Северус заговорил к директору. — ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что с таким нерадивым Истинным Учеником моя миссия в ордене Феникса закончилась.

— Нет, Северус, — печально ответил Альбус. — В ордене Феникса у тебя появилась другая миссия. К Волдеморту ты не вернешься. Гарри, мальчик мой, — обратился он к строптивому ученику, — ты остаешься в Хогвартсе. С профессором Снейпом.

В глазах у мальчишки мелькнули радость и ужас одновременно.

— И что я буду делать?

— Учиться, что же еще, — ответил Северус с предвкушением Учителя. Его охватила радость передачи Знаний. Ученика ждут поощрения и наказания. И наконец-то наполнение магией Знаний Ученика.

Поттер отшатнулся от профессора, как от василиска Салазара Слизерина. Неужели Снейп настолько страшен? Ужас Подземелий — отличное прозвище.

— А почему я не мог вырваться из вашей руки? — выдавил Гарри. Молодец, хоть соображает задавать правильные вопросы. Ученик, одним словом.

— Поттер, вы знаете, что такое Ученичество?

— Директор Дамблдор мне объяснил. А при чем здесь это?

Северус прищурил глаза. Что-то ему поведение Поттера не понравилось.

— Поттер, ты знаешь, что такое поддержка, внимание, понимание? — как можно спокойней спросил он, — тебя не любили родственники?

— Какая разница? — вздернул подбородком Поттер. — Это не важно.

Ага, вот кто виноват.

— Альбус! — зло прошипел Северус. — Вы ему не сказали, в чем суть Ученичества? Он же Истинный Ученик, а для достижения Истин Магической Силы необходимо понимание Любви. Вы же прекрасно это знаете, — брызгая слюной на Директора Хогвартса, Северус буквально сорвался. — А это, — схватил мантию и помахал перед носом Альбуса. — Вы знаете, что это значит? Это значит, что он непокорный, высокомерный, истеричный, не поддающийся обучению Ученик. Истинный сын Джеймса Поттера. Герой Магического мира… О! — злорадно усмехнулся он. — Вас будут замечать в толпе не только по шраму, но и по белой мантии, которую ты будешь носить несколько лет. А Избранные… то есть люди, посвященные в Знания Магии — Ученики и Учителя — будут знать, что вы из себя представляете. И если в вас нет ни капельки доброты и понимания, то как вы будете учить других? Вы же готовый Темный Лорд номер два.

— В толпе? Носить несколько лет? Она зачарована?

— Она уникальна. Мантия передается по наследству от Учителя к Учителю, а таких бывает два-три одновременно в столетие на всю Европу.

— Как мантия моего отца, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Какая еще мантия? — насторожился Северус.

Поттер молчал.

— Альбус, отвечайте, — потребовал Северус.

Альбус проигнорировал требование.

— Я хотел, чтобы Гарри быстрее согласился. Волдеморт не ждет. Он убивает невинных людей, рушит дома, мосты. Он рвется к власти и пытается захватить Министерство магии. Нужно его остановить, — честно ответил он.

— Да, — убежденно подтвердил Поттер. — Директор совершенно прав.

Северус как Учитель знает правду, и им невозможно манипулировать. Они верят в сказку, что Темного Лорда можно победить с помощью второго Темного Лорда? Какая чушь. Учиться, учиться и еще раз учиться.

— И как ты его собираешься победить Темного Лорда в белой мантии? Чтобы его победить, нужно знать основы Силы магии. Как ты, Поттер, будешь знать, каким заклинанием его победить, если вы не терпите Учителя? Ты знаешь, Поттер, почему ты такой мелкий? Потому что не учишься. Почему ты не в Слизерине? — взревел он. — Все мои Ученики с моего факультета. Это тысячелетняя традиция. Декан Слизерина — мужчина учит мальчиков-Учеников. Декан Гриффиндора — женщина учит девочек.

— Гермиона, — встрепенулся Поттер.

— А вы не знали? Конечно. Идиот до мозга костей. И еще… вы никогда не станете Истинным Учеником, и НИКОГДА не победите Темного Лорда. Вы умрете.

Поттер побледнел, потом покраснел.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы меня ненавидите, — устало ответил Северус.

— А вы? Вы меня ненавидите?

Северус промолчал. Молчал долго, пока не стал собирать свои вещи. Только когда Альбус погасил мановением руки свечи, Поттер вышел. Он не дождался ответа профессора Снейпа.


	2. Chapter 2

Ученик

Гарри добрался до Гриффиндорской башни и упал на свою кровать. Ребята спали и видели десятый сон. Стояла глубокая ночь. Гарри казалось, что он никогда не заснет. Обилие новой информации разрывало мозг изнутри. Но на удивление, он быстро забылся липкой дремотой.

***

Гарри проснулся довольно поздно. Судя по урчанию желудка, время близилось к обеду. Ремешок на мантии сдавил шею. Он подергал за воротник, но безуспешно.

— И как мне теперь мыться? — проворчал он, запустив пятерню во взъерошенные волосы.

Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Гарри вышел в гостиную. Ученики, начиная с третьего курса, давным-давно гуляли в Хогсмите.

— Гарри, ну наконец-то! — воскликнула Гермиона, не отрываясь от графиков. — Ты выспался? Страшные сны не снились? Как окклюменция со Снейпом?

Рон взглянул на Гарри и сдавленно кашлянул.

— Гарри, что это такое? — хихикнул он.

— Я думаю, что Снейп не должен…

— Никакого Снейпа! — категорически заявил Гарри.

Гермиона оторвалась от своих графиков и, бросив суровый взгляд на друга, заметила белую мантию.

— Гарри, окуда у тебя эта мантия? — с восторгом спросила девушка.

— Мне ее подарили, — соврал Гарри.

Гермиона критически оценила его вид.

— Неплохо, — сказала она, — только весьма вызывающе. В Большом зале ты будешь выглядеть белой вороной. Так что перед обедом ее снимешь.

Гарри ощутил, как по телу холодком заполз липкий ужас. Он весь пятый курс выглядел, как пугало, а сейчас в белой мантии выглядел хуже Локхарта.

Гермиона смотрела на Гарри, уставившегося в стену.

— Что такое, Гарри?

— А? — опомнился он. — Да ничего.

Гарри схватил «Теорию Защиты» и притворился, что читает. Стоял первый день Пасхальных каникул, и Гарри не обратил внимания на то, что проспал. Многие отсыпались на каникулах. В гостиную зашла Джинни Уизли.

— Гарри, у тебя новая мантия? — поинтересовалась она с порога. — Как мило — белая.

— Гарри, слушай меня, — скомандовала Гермиона. — На носу экзамены… Джинни, отстань от него.

— Гарри, дай примерить, — ворковала сестра Рона. — Она такая красивая.

Гарри в панике глянул на Гермиону и рефлективно дернул за шнурок на воротнике. Бесполезно.

— Я не могу, — прохрипел он. — Она зачарована.

— Зачарована? — спросила Джинни. — О! — и округлыми глазами уставилась на Гарри как на диковинку.

— Гарри, — настороженно сказала Джинни. — Ты… — тут ее голос перешел на шепот, — ты — Ученик?

— Ученик? — переспросила Гермиона. — Не может быть. Гриффиндор учит только девочек. Рон! — обратилась она к рыжему другу, при этом ее тон звучал весьма издевательски, — может и ты — Ученик?

— Нет, — смущённо ответил он. — Я Рон Уизли и гриффиндорец. Мне этого не нужно. А Перси — идиот. Учитель нужен только идиотам, которые ничего не знают и не умеют. А ты… — Рон обратился к Гарри, — выскочка. А как же — Избранный. Герой Волшебного мира. Мальчик-который-выжил… Славы захотел.

Слова друга резали душу Гарри, как по живому.

— Волдеморт убил моих родителей, — ответил Гарри. — Я желаю только одного — убить его. В этом мое предназначение.

Последняя фраза была ошибкой.

— Избранный недоумок, — высказался Рон и выскочил из гостиной.

Гарри тяжело дышал. Он был ранен в самое сердце словами лучшего друга. Неужели самая крепкая мальчишеская дружба закончилась? А во всем виноват Снейп.

— Ну, а вы? — обратился он к девушкам. — Вы тоже считаете меня недоумком?

— Гарри, нет! — ответили они очень серьезно.

— Гарри, учиться — это здорово, — с обычным своим энтузиазмом добавила Гермиона. — Я очень хочу приносить пользу. И профессор Макгонагал подсказала, как можно помочь эльфам. Это была ее идея. Гарри, я весь учебный год вязала шапочки. У кого я научилась, как ты думаешь?

Гарри почувствовал себя дураком.

— У Макгонагал? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Ну конечно.

Джинни с интересом слушала Гермиону.

— А я хотела стать Женщиной, — заявила младшая гриффиндорка. — Научиться покорять мужчин и выйти замуж за лучшего, — она с вызовом посмотрела на Гарри. — Правда, учеба мне далась нелегко: я не знала, как применять знания. Именно поэтому мантия после ритуала стала синей и смогла снять ее только через неделю.

Гермиона удивилась.

— Я ничего не заметила, — заявила она. — Ничего особенного. Была белая — стала черной. Я сняла мантию сразу, как закончился Ритуальный Поцелуй, — мечтательно произнесла Гермиона.

— Поцелуй? — полюбопытствовала Джинни. — Минерва обняла меня и сказала «Молодец!» и все.

— Профессор Макгонагал прижала меня к себе, как маленькую девочку, и поцеловала в щечку. Как мама, когда я однажды упала с дерева. Именно поэтому я боюсь метлы, — со вздохом добавила Гермиона.

— Почему? — обратились девушки хором друг к другу.

— Потому что твоя мама ласковая и добрая, — ответила Гермиона. — И тебе это не нужно.

— А твоя мама хотела, чтобы ты стала полезной людям. Ты же книжный червь, — сказала Джинни.

Они тепло улыбнулись друг дружке, а Гарри стало еще хуже, чем вчера.

— А ты Гарри? — спросили девушки хором.

— Как у тебя прошел Ритуал? — спросила Гермиона.

— Почему у тебя белая мантия? — в свою очередь спросила Джинни.

Гермиона закусила губу. Кажется, она начинала что-то понимать.

— Гарри, не может быть. Ты три года ничего не учил? Ты ведешь себя безответственно. Я никогда не могла даже представить, что ты такой… олух. Кто твой Учитель? — внезапно спросила она.

Гарри помотал головой. Он ничего не хотел отвечать.

— Не хочешь — не говори, — вдруг мягко сказала Гермиона и сменила тон, обращаясь к Джинни: — Знаешь, я и не подозревала, что в Гриффиндоре учат мальчиков… — и повела Джинни в уголок пошептаться.

Гарри чувствовал себя белой вороной, что практически было буквально. Он вышел из гостиной обдумать услышанное. Почему же у Гарри Поттера пошло все наперекосяк? И почему он упал? Не смог удержаться на ногах, как трехлетка. У Гарри от воспоминания происшедшего в Выручай-комнате зарделись щеки. У него еще больше укрепилась мысль поговорить с Сириусом. Уж он-то ответит на все вопросы.

***  
На завтраки, обеды и ужины в Большой зал Гарри не ходил. Во время Пасхальных каникул еду приносил ему Добби. Близнецы Уизли посмеялись над белой мантией Гарри и пообещали, что уговор помочь встретиться с Сириусом остается в силе.

Кошмар начался с завтрака. Дамблдора не было. Гарри шел в Большой зал, как на плаху.

— О-о-о! Поттер! Избранный! В белой мантии… Совсем крыша поехала, — понеслись шепотки со всех сторон.

А Слизерин удивил. Особенно молчавшие мальчишки. Поттер сжался и сел на свое место. Мельком взглянул на преподавательский стол. Снейп ухмыльнулся своей фирменной улыбкой и отсалютовал ему кофейной чашкой. На профессора Макгонагал было страшно смотреть: казалось, что она была готова зарыдать. Снейп что-то сказал Главной Гриффиндорке, и она кивнула головой. Снейп встал и три раза хлопнул в ладоши. Как по сигналу, мальчишки-слизеринцы зааплодировали в ответ.

— Поттер! Поттер! Поттер! — скандировали они громко, приветствуя новенького Истинного Ученика.

Макгонагал кусала губы. Снейп торжествовал. Поднялась Амбридж. Поскольку было неясно, сидела она или стояла, никто и не заметил.

— Мальчики! Слизеринцы! Прекратите травлю. Профессор Снейп, что это значит? — завизжала она на повышенных тонах.

Снейп махнул рукой. Зал мгновенно затих, ожидая ответа декана Слизерина.

— Это традиция, Долорес, — спокойно ответил он.

— Традиция? Традиция травить ученика?

— Это Поттер, — нарочито равнодушно произнес учитель, — Он — Избранный.

Амбридж гаденько захихикала, вспомнив статью в «Пророке», не подозревая, что профессор Снейп имеет в виду совсем другое.

— Так ему и надо. Будет знать, как распускать гадкие слухи и поднимать бунт в школе.

Профессор Макгонагал возмутилась. Но почему-то не поведению Снейпа, а словам Амбридж.

— Северус, я не позволю… — постучала по чаше с соком Макгонагал.

Гарри наблюдал за перепалкой и ничего не понимал. Снейп, с которого Гарри не спускал глаз, с брезгливостью смял ненужную салфетку и спросил:

— Долорес, на каком факультете вы учились?

Амбридж растерялась, но только на минуту.

— Северус, Вы — декан Слизерина и вы не смеете оскорблять хаффелпафку, добившуюся статуса Первого заместителя Министра. Учитывайте также то, что в отсутствие Дамблдора я занимаю пост директора Хогвартса.

— Достаточно, — рявкнул Снейп. — Всем завтракать. И быстро на уроки.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Завтрак он пережил. До конца дня он выдержит. Завтра всем будет все равно. Первым уроком стояла Трансфигурация. Весь урок профессор Макгонагал с несчастным видом не отрывала от Гарри глаз. Она даже не одобрила успешную попытку трансфигурировать белую мышь в моток таких же белых шерстяных ниток.

Гермиона превратила мышь в моток шелковых ниток. У Рона, дувшегося на Гарри, получилась пряжа с бурыми нитками. У Невилла — одна маленькая тоненькая ниточка. У остальных оказалось нечто сходное с Роном, и Гарри был собой доволен.

— Мистер Поттер, — чуть не плача, сказала профессор. — Я и не подозревала, что вы настолько нерадивый и упорный в своем невежестве Ученик.

И в сердцах поставила ему «Тролля», будучи уж совсем не справедливой.

На Защите от Темных Искусств Гарри, как все пятикурсники Гриффиндора, переписывал учебник Уилберта Слинкгарда и сломал первое перо. Он достал новое, но чернила на кончике пера оставляли кляксы. Гарри задумался. Что за черт! На «Истории магии» он привычно дремал. Гермиона строчила конспект, и Гарри решил, что вечером перепишет у нее.

Во время обеда некоторые показывали пальцем на Гарри и хихикали. Затем Хагрид начал новую тему про смертофалдов, и ученики ничего не записывали.

***  
Поплевшись на последний урок в подземелья, Гарри лениво размышлял, что его ждет. Он уже почти привык к белой мантии и решил дать Снейпу отпор. Гарри Поттер не боится бойкота. Он целый год терпел насмешки хогвартских школьников, а до этого издевательства Дадли на протяжении многих детских лет, а внимание магов к Мальчику-который-выжил было почти привычным.

Гарри выпрямил плечи и зашел со всеми в кабинет. Рон, не оборачиваясь на приятеля, сел рядом. Значит, они еще помирятся. Гарри облегченно вздохнул: все не так уж плохо. Он достал учебник по Зельям и два листа пергамента. Ой! Одно перо сломалось и оставалось лишь только одно целое. Отдельно в пенале лежало черное перо Снейпа, которым Гарри никогда не воспользуется.

Как только гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы сели, в класс ворвался Снейп.

— Тишина, — бесстрастно произнес профессор. — Новая тема. «Бодрящее зелье». Технология приготовления и способы применения. Откройте учебники на странице триста двадцать семь и законспектируйте. Даю полчаса.

Гарри написал первое предложение, перо споткнулось на точке и сломалось. Он грустно посмотрел на его обломки и машинально поднял глаза на учителя, который нагло ухмылялся.

«Ублюдок! Ненавижу! — подумал Гарри. — Он наблюдает за мной»

— Поттер, какие-то проблемы? — шелковым голосом спросил Снейп.

— Никаких.

— «Никаких, сэр», — выплюнул профессор.

Нотт, Гойл и Крэбб захихикали. Малфой состроил Гарри глазки.

— Рон, — наклонился Гарри к другу, — ты можешь дать запасное перо?

Рон побурчал и достал свое рыжее перо. Как только пальцы Гарри схватили искомое, Снейп позвал:

— Уизли.

— Да, сэр, — пробасил Рон.

— Сядьте с Ноттом. Ваша семейка не так уж богата, чтобы обеспечивать Поттера перьями.

Гарри торжествующе держал перо как невиданное сокровище. «Экая невидаль, — подумал Гарри. — На выходных куплю в Хогсмите новые перья. Пять кнатов стоит самое дешевое перо. Приобрету сотню. Скоро СОВы, а летом учиться не нужно».

Снейп с той же ухмылкой смотрел на склонившегося над пергаментом Гарри. Гриффиндорец написал следующее предложение без проблем, но когда, казалось, проклятие перестало действовать, перо скользнуло, и руку Гарри обожгло.

— Черт, — разозлился вслух Гарри.

Слизеринцы подавились от смеха. Да и гриффиндорцы откровенно весело смотрели на грязные от копоти руки и лицо непослушного ученика в ослепительно белой мантии. Казалось, ее не брала никакая грязь.

Снейп, кажется, был доволен.

— Поттер, посмотри, может у тебя завалялось какое-нибудь перо? — с притворным сочувствием спросил он. — Могу дать свое.

Мастер зелий показал всему классу единственное белое перо в его коллекции. Гарри за пять лет учебы в Хогвартсе изучил привычки профессоров и знал, что Снейп пишет черными перьями или очень темного оттенка. Он мог только догадываться, что делал профессор своим белым пером. Как в подтверждение своих слов, Снейп покрутил пером в руках. Затем кончик пера слегка скользнул по щеке. Гарри перекосило от отвращения.

«Противный Снейп», — мелькнула мысль у Гарри, который это белое перо захотел спалить вместе с хозяином.

Невилл Лонгботтом нервно хохотнул, и Гарри опомнился. Он нервно схватил пенал с черным пером Снейпа.

— Кажется, у меня есть еще одно, — пробормотал Гарри. И помахал пером Истинного Ученика.

Слизеринцы попадали на парты. Малфой потешался.

— Тихо, — гаркнул Снейп. — Осталось двадцать минут. Поттер, приступайте.

Гарри махнул перо в чернильницу и попробовал писать. Перо Снейпа мгновенно впитало чернила, и на пергамент не пролилось ни капли. Гарри макнул перо еще раз. Эффект — ноль.

— Оно не пишет, — зашипел Гарри. — Почему оно не пишет?

— «Почему оно не пишет»? — передразнил Снейп и гаркнул: — СЭР!

— Почему оно не пишет, сэр? — убито спросил Гарри. — Вы же сами его мне дали.

— Потому что это перо записывает выученные уроки, — будничным тоном сказал Снейп.

— Мне ЭТО нужно будет выучить? И только потом написать? — возмутился Гарри. — Я не успею.

— Сэр, — меланхолично произнес профессор.

— Сэр, — скрипя зубами, повторил Гарри.

— Как я сказал уже, перо записывает выученные уроки, — обращаясь ко всему классу, провозгласил Мастер зелий, — поэтому… Специально для Поттера… — Снейп смаковал каждую паузу, — зелье от прыщей. Первый курс, первый урок.

Нотт завыл. Даже Крэбб и Гойл, которых Гарри считал тупыми и недалекими, затрясли жирными мордами от смеха. Гарри схватил перо и минуту думал. У него есть шанс.

— Что, Поттер? — скрипуче спросил Снейп через три минуты.

— Я не помню, — пристыженно ответил Гарри.

Немая сцена в кассе.

— Десять минут, — напомнил Снейп.

Ученики Гриффиндора и Слизерина вернулись к конспектированию. Гарри попытался вспомнить состав зелья от прыщей. Кажется, крапива и чьи-то зубы. Змеи? Крокодила? Василиска? Нет, василиск был на втором курсе. Живой. Его нужно было убить мечом Годрика Гриффиндора.

Слова «Гриффиндор» и «василиск» напомнили о наследнике Слизерина, и Гарри поднял глаза на Снейпа, который о чем-то размышлял, проводя пером по губам. На Гарри не смотрел, и парень вернулся к воспоминаниям не первом курсе. Наконец он решительно написал:  
«Зелье от прыщей. Состав: крапива, зубы…»

— Отставить работы, — бесстрастно сказал Снейп. — Практическое занятие: основа Бодрящего зелья. Рецепт на доске. Специально для Поттера… — здесь он демонстративно сделал паузу, и слизеринцы захихикали, — сварить зелье от прыщей.

Гарри понял, что с него хватит. Он сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. В то время, когда ученики готовили котлы, разжигали огонь и доставали из шкафов ингредиенты, Поттер сидел как истукан. Он не позволит над собой издеваться. Хватит того, что над ним издевались Дурсли.

Гарри с остервенением потянул за ненавистный шнурок на шее. Как он ненавидит эту слизеринскую сволочь, по ошибке ставшую учителем. Его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Снейп приподнял одну бровь. Пикировка взглядами продолжалась где-то минуту, Поттер не выдержал первым.

— Не буду, — заявил он.

— Что не будешь? — спросил профессор Снейп.

— Я не буду готовить зелье. Я не буду писать, — и бросил перо на пол.

Снейп поднялся из-за учительского стола, прошел мимо первой пустой парты, подошел к Гарри и залепил оплеуху. Гарри в страхе отшатнулся. Глаза цвета черного кофе на бледном лице в обрамлении иссиня-черных волос засверкали яростью. Крылья ястребиного носа раздувались. Тонкие губы разомкнулись и только произнесли:

— Магловский мир ждет вас с распростертыми объятиями.

Гарри ждал проклятия или Авады или похода к директору. Он уставился на губы, ожидая, что они еще скажут. Когда же слова Снейпа дошли до разума Гарри, то юный смелый гриффиндорец ужаснулся. Он никогда не вернется в Хогвартс? И не увидит Рона, Невилла, не попробует лимонные дольки Альбуса Дамблдора, не попьет чай с Хагридом? И он всю жизнь будет жить с ненавистным Дадли? И будет работать парковщиком на автостоянке? И не увидит Сириуса. Он так скучает по крестному и ждет скорого дня, чтобы связаться с ним.

Гарри не заметил, как прозвенел звонок с урока. Пятикурсники зашумели, сдали котлы с зельем, собрали пергаменты в сумки и засобирались к выходу.

— Гарри, — окликнула Гермиона. — Подожди.

— Гарри, ты идешь? — спросил Рон.

У Гарри заколотилось в груди. Рон опять дружит с ним. Хорошо.

— Профессор Снейп, — обратилась Гермиона, — можно задать вопрос?

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил он.

— Профессор Снейп, перья ломались нарочно или случайно?

— Пусть мистер Поттер проверит, — прозвучал ответ. — Пока не выучит Урок.

Ответ Гермиону удовлетворил.

— До свидания, профессор. Гарри, идем.

Гарри собрал портфель и наклонился за лежащим на полу ненавистным пером. К нему приблизился профессор Снейп.

— Поттер.

Голос звучал без злобы. Гарри поднялся. Профессор стремительно отпрянул.

— Свободны. На сегодня все уроки закончены.

Гарри бочком выскочил за дверь. Белая мантия трепыхалась, но Гарри было все равно. Рон с ним помирился. И Гермиона молодец. Как здорово сообразила с перьями. Но все же Гарри купит в Хогсмиде письменные принадлежности. Перо записывает выученные уроки? Это значит, что он должен выучить, а потом записать. Проще простого. А сейчас в знак примирения с Роном они полетают на метлах. «Молния» его ждет. Легкомысленный Гарри и не подумал учить уроки.

***

Гарри отлично провел оставшуюся часть дня. Он полетали с Роном, потом поиграли в шахматы. После ужина Фред и Джордж предложили попробовать канареечное печенье и сыграть в подрывного дурака. В общем, оторвались по полной. Только перед сном Гарри вспомнил:

— Может, нужно взять в библиотеке Зелья за первый курс? Мне самому интересно, что же входит в состав зелья от прыщей.

— Забей, — махнул рукой Рон. — на носу СОВы. Зачем тебе Зелья за первый курс? Ты давным-давно сдал экзамены.

Гарри повеселел. Что, он, и правда, первокурсник? Он же не Зельевар, ему Защита нравится. На ОД он отлично справляется с преподаванием, а не только с учебой. Плевать на Снейпа! И Амбридж. Свободу эльфам!  
С этими мыслями Гарри заснул.

— Гарри, вставай, Гарри, вставай, — слышал он сквозь сон монотонный голос.

— Еще чуть-чуть, Рон, пять минут, — сквозь тяжелый сон промычал Гарри.

Гарри проснулся внезапно. Ему снилось что-то легкое. Что именно, Гарри не помнил, но настроение было хорошее.В спальне никого не было. Солнце светило в комнате вовсю. В душу Гарри закралось нехорошее предчувствие. Сколько времени?

***

Гарри мчался на Трансфигурацию. Это был сложный предмет и изучался каждый день. Но он стоял по расписанию третьим! Как Гарри мог проспать? Ни о каком завтраке не могло быть и речи.

— Профессор Макгонагал, можно? — запыхавшись, спросил мальчик.

— Да, мистер Поттер, входите, — поджав губы, ответила декан. И добавила: — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

На Уходе за Магическими Существами, который проходил в паре со Слизерином, Гарри протиснулся в толпу сокурсников, пытаясь скрыться от комментариев слизеринцев. Но как нарочно, последние шумели, тыкали пальцем в Гарри и не давали говорить Хагриду.

— Что же это такое? — тихо возмущалась Гермиона. — Что эти змеи от тебя хотят?

— Кто их знает, — беззаботно говори Рон. — Недоумки.

— Ну все, урок закончен, — сказал Хагрид, — можете идти в замок.

Не успел он отвернуться, как Малфой громко сказал в спину Гарри:

— Ха! Потти не выучил урок.

— Потти не выучил Урок, — загалдели слизеринцы.

Хагрид направился на обед и не обратил внимания, что собирается заварушка. Гарри не завтракал и с удовольствием съел бы две порции Рона, но слизеринцы быстро обступили его толпой. Гарри выхватил палочку.

— Не приближайтесь, прокляну.

— Что ты, Поттер, здесь все свои, — насмешливо ответил Малфой. — У нас к тебе Вопрос.

— Ничего я вам не скажу, — Гарри кругом стал бегать, держа оборону— Пустите меня!

— Мы не пустим, пока ты не ответишь на Вопрос, — произнес Блейз Забини.

— Рон! Гермиона! — закричал Гарри. — Идите сюда! Тут ребята спросить хотят, ответим?

— Гарри, иду, — послышался голос Гермионы.

В этот момент Забини ловко вырвал из рук Гарри палочку.

— Ну что, мелкий? — спросил он с ухмылкой. — Что ты можешь сделать без палочки?

— Мелкий! Сопляк! Недоросток!

— Плохо кормили в детстве?

— В чулане сидел?

— Гулять не ходил?

— Небось и плавать не умеешь…

— А еще Ученик, — выплюнул Малфой.

— Когда спишь, кого видишь? Дементоров?

— Он Волдеморта видит, — крикнул Нотт.

Поттер побагровел. Да что же это такое! Откуда они знают все его тайны? Они ничего не должны знать.

— И мертвого Дигори, — добавил Дэвид Фергюссон.

— А почему не голого? Да он небось не целовался ни с кем.

Вдруг слизеринцы расступились. В круг вошла Гермиона с палочкой в руке.

— Грейнджер. Грязнокровка. Хоть она на своем месте.

— Замолчите! — закричала Гермиона. — Хватит!

Слизеринцы умолкли. Гарри не был трусом, но все же спросил:

— Гермиона, где Рон?

— Причем здесь Рон? — спросила она. — Он в Большом зале, где же еще. Почему ты проспал?

— Просто так, — Гарри смущённо п плечами.

— И не завтракал? И обедать некогда?

— Да, откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Гарри.

— Гарри, ты идиот, — простонала она. — Немедленно иди к профессору Снейпу.

— Вот еще, — хмыкнул он. — Не пойду к этому хогвартскому упырю.

— Но ты должен.

— Не пойду, — упрямо проговорил Гарри и вдруг спросил: — что входит в зелье от прыщей?

— Крапива и зубы змеи, — мгновенно ответила Гермиона и еще больше рассердилась: — Гарри, не спрашивай ерунду. Быстро иди в подземелья, иначе я тебя сама убью, Гарри Поттер.

— Подожди, грязнокровка, — заступил дорогу Малфой. — Мы зададим этому гриффиндорскому недоразумению Вопрос, он ответит, мы быстренько разберем Ошибки, и его отпустим.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри. — Учтите, я с Волдемортом на дуэли дрался.

— Папа с мамой помогали? Недоросток. Еще в очках. Снейпа хоть видишь?

— Вижу, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Лучше всех. Я и без очков вижу его нос и Авадой запущу левой рукой. Убью мерзавца!

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри как на потенциального больного клиники Святого Мунго, а слизеринцы отступили на шаг.

— Удачи, Потти, — сказал Малфой, похлопывая палочкой по руке. — Ты с такой страстью точно окажешься у Снейпа в постели.

— Гостиной. Коридоре. Лет через двадцать.

— Мальчишки, хватит! Почему вы такие злые?

Гарри был не просто зол, он был в ярости.

— Хорошо, — ответил Малфой. — Джентльмены, успокойтесь. У нас есть Вопрос. Почему у тебя до сих пор белая мантия?

И вот тут от переизбытка информации мозг Гарри отключился.


	3. Chapter 3

Учитель

Четвертый урок был «окном». Вопреки своей привычке, после третьего урока с рейвенкловцами Северус зашел в учительскую. Филиус Флитвик рассказывал Хуч анекдот, Синистра проверяла звездные карты пятикурсников, а Спраут и Вектор разглядывали на столе руны. Северус сел в сторонке со скучающим видом со своими работами.

— Северус, подойди сюда! — обратилась Синистра. — Обрати внимание на Блейза Забини. Он упорно путает Уран с Плутоном, а Винсент Крэбб не знает всех спутников Юпитера.

Северус заглянул в пергаменты профессорши.

— Мой пятый курс. Ну что они? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Нотт — «Хорошо», Малфой — «Отлично». Молодцы подтянулись.

Настроение у Северуса улучшилось. Синистра и другие учителя с улыбкой наблюдала за ним.

— Фергюссон — «Удовлетворительно».

— Может лучше. Ленивый, ничего не могу сделать.

— Паркинсон…

В учительскую зашла Минерва. За ней тащилась Трелони, вещавшая ей замогильным голосом. Эту чудачку Северус терпеть не мог и решить спасти Минерву.

— Минерва, как дела? — спросил он. — Поттер не позеленел?

— Да нет, — огорченно вздохнула Макгонагал. — Белый, как мышь. Он трансфигурировал белую мышь в моток белых шерстяных ниток, но я ему не верю!

— Он любит тебя, Минерва, — хмуро сказал Северус.

— На урок опоздал. Пришел сонный, хотя стоял полдень.

— Шкуру спущу! — пообещал Северус. — Имею право.

— Гарри не было на Чарах, — подхватил Филиус. — Неужто проспал? Пусть спит и ест, он такой худенький.

— Витаминов не хватает, — подкинула Хуч. — Гарри — ловец, ему нужно хорошо питаться.

— Сейчас будет обед, — сказала Трелони, будто изрекла пророчество.

— Надо подзаправиться, — сказала Хуч, разминаясь на месте, — после уроков у меня тренировка с гриффиндорцами. Они такие безрассудные! Придется летать вместе с ними, чтобы бладжеры не сломались, — и добродушно хохотнула.

Северус сложил воедино информацию. Если Поттер идиот и олух, нужно сварить Бодрящее зелье. Непокорным гриффиндорцам варят Восстанавливающее. Что ж, задам хаффелпафским семикурсникам задание. Они трудолюбивы и при должном поощрении способны на многое.

С мыслями о зельях Северус направился в Большой зал. Он ужасно раздражал своим шумом и весельем, но присутствие в обеденное время было обязательным. Настроение было отвратительным, аппетит — тоже. Куриное крылышко казалось жестким, и он швырнул его обратно на тарелку. Синистра через Флитвика наклонилась и негромко, но выразительно сказала:

— Северус, мне показалось, что ты был доволен своими мальчиками.

— Поттер, — сказал Северус.

— Поттер? Он гриффиндорец! — загалдели коллеги.

— Директор приказал мне присмотреть за ним. Где он?

— Альбус или Гарри? — спросила Минерва.

— Оба, — Северус начал свирепеть.

— Гарри оставался с твоими змеенышами после моего урока, — торопливо стал рассказывать Хагрид. — Они обступили его и хотели задать какой-то вопрос. Гарри с ними справится одной левой!

— Друзья Поттера остались с ним?

— Гермиона вернулась к Гарри, — охотно ответил Хагрид.

В груди начало холодеть.

— Уизли? — отрывисто спросил Северус.

— Рон? — переспросил Хагрид. — Вот он сидит. Я с ним перекинулся парой словечек. После уроков он собирается идти на тренировку.

Северус вскочил и рванул к двери.

— Северус, ты не доел, — крикнула Хуч. — Я возьму твой десерт.

— Северус, ты куда? — спросила Синистра.

— На урок! Варить зелья!

***

«Семикурсники Хаффелпафа.  
Алан Литтл — Перечное зелье. Экзамен — Удовлетворительно.  
Гордон Эштон — Бодрящее зелье. Экзамен — Превосходно.  
Сандра Стивенсон — Бодрящее зелье. Экзамен — Превосходно.  
Энтони Макмилан — Бодрящее зелье. Экзамен — Превосходно.  
Мартин Стоун, Элис Робертсон — Восстанавливающее зелье. Экзамен — Превосходно»

Вот что семикурсники увидели на доске, зайдя в класс. Северус прекрасно знал, что хаффелпафцы любят, когда их подбадривают.

— Быстрее начнете, быстрее закончите! — рявкнул профессор.

— Профессор Снейп! — тянула руку моя лучшая ученица Дейзи Кризе.  
— Какое у меня задание?

— Восстанавливающее зелье класса «А» под названием «Феникс». Вы знаете, о чем я говорю? — понизив голос, спросил Северус.

— Да, — с некоторым удивлением сказала девушка. — Я читала в «Пророке» про «Феникс». Это зелье спасло от смерти Стержиса Подмора, который был почти мертв. Но как я смогу сварить его? — ужаснулась она. — Оно очень сложное! И, наверное, дорогое…

Возникла пауза. Северус не решался нарушить его.

— Мисс Кризе, вы полукровка из бедной семьи аптекарей. В лучшем случае вы будете работать в Мунго, в худшем — продолжать дело родителей…

— Причем здесь это? — спросила она.

— У вас прекрасные способности к зельеварению, и я предлагаю вам нечто большее, чем помощь в трудоустройстве. Я предлагаю вам рекомендацию в Академию Зельеваров Британии и ходатайство о министерской стипендии.

— Я не знаю рецепт, — не сдавалась девушка.

— Я знаю, — мрачно ответил Северус. — Это мое зелье, которое я запатентовал два года назад. Основу его сделают ваши сокурсники. Чем лучше сварите зелье, — обратившись ко всем, — сказал он, — тем лучше оценка. Варить зелье «Феникс» нужно сутки. В продаже его еще нет.

Дейзи ошарашено смотрела на профессора Снейпа.

— Но мы сварим его за три часа.

— Мы? За три часа?

— Да. Мы сварим его вместе. Вы поможете мне.

— За три часа? — недоверчиво спросила девушка, но глаза ее уже блестели. — Почему именно три часа?

— Потому что через три часа Поттер зайдет в Гриффиндорскую гостиную! — произнес Северус недовольно. — Мальчик-который-выжил станет мальчиком-который-умер.

***

Зелье «Феникс» было готово через три часа и пятнадцать минут. Все ученики справились с заданием неплохо. Северус наполнил приготовленными зельями десятки флаконов и отобрал несколько самых необходимых. «Феникса» получилось три флакона. Этого должно хватить максимум на три дня.

Поднявшись из подземелий, Северус быстро зашагал к выходу из замка. На последнем коридоре со мной столкнулась компания пятикурсников, которые тоже куда-то торопились.

— Отработка — Лавгуд, Эббот, Томас, — на ходу крикнул он. Ученики застонали.

— Немедленно в кабинет зелий, — распорядился Северус. — Кризе — десять баллов Хаффелпафу.

— Профессор Снейп, вы сварили «Феликс Фелицис»? — отрешенно спросила Лавгуд, славившаяся своими прорицаниями. — Для Гарри Поттера?

Северус не стал отвечать и двинулся по направлению к квиддичному полю. Приближаюсь ближе, он услышал нестройный гул голосов. Насколько требовала преподавательская субординация, Северус приблизился, вытягивая палочку и посылая легкие обжигающие проклятия в спину учеников.

Толпа расступилась передо профессором Снейпом.

— Назад всем, — сказал он. — И ради Мерлина, замолчите, иначе наложу силенцио!

Северус наклонился над лежащим Поттером. На лице — мертвенная бледность, руки холодные, пульс еще ощутим. Парень еле дышал. Белая мантия казалась похоронным саваном юного принца. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Северус схватил руку Поттера, и магия целителя мгновенно перешла к коматозному больному. Ученики молча наблюдали за манипуляциями. Как только лицо неудачника-который-выжил порозовело, Северус влил десять капель «Феникса» и помассировал горло, чтобы Поттер проглотил зелье. Пульс под его пальцами забился быстрее. Отсчитав двадцать ударов, Северус влил бодрящее зелье. Руки стали теплее. Еще через минуту Северус влил Перечное зелье Литтла, и Поттер вздохнул. Первая опасность миновала. Только теперь Северус позволил спросить:

— Что случилось с Поттером? Говорить по одному.

— Гарри упал с метлы…

— Только с высоты в десять футов. Он не успел подняться в воздух.

— Сколько времени он лежит? — задал Северус следующий вопрос.

— Полчаса. Мы не можем поднять его. Его магия не пускает.

— И почему все стоят над ним? Нужно было сразу позвать кого-то из учителей. Марш в замок!

Северус взял на руки незадачливого Поттера. Какой он легкий! Крепче прижав к себе щуплое тело, Северус широкими шагами отправился к мадам Помфри.

***

— Поппи! — позвал Северус.

Медиковедьма немедленно появилась и охнула при виде Поттера у него на руках.

— Перенеси за ширму кресло, — распорядился Северус. — Поставь отвлекающие и заглушающие чары. Пусть никто нас не беспокоит.

— Хорошо. Он спит? — сказала она и выполнила пожелания профессора.

— Спит, — с облегчением ответил Северус.

Он устроился с удобством в кресле. Поттер скрутился клубочком у Северуса на груди. У Поттера сердце билось, как у загнанного зверька. Дыхание стало прерывистым. Казалось, он боролся с неведомой опасностью.

Руки Северуса непроизвольно взъерошили волосы, и Поттер глубоко вздохнул. «Похоже, что ему нравится», — предположил Северус и стал поглаживать по голове своего ученика. Незаметно подкралась ночь. Кажется, он задремал. В темноте дыхание Гарри стало спокойным и размеренным. Теперь Северус мог переложить его на койку. Уложив Поттера, он в последний раз взъерошил волосы и устроился поудобней в кресле. Придется спать в присутствии ученика, потому что магия учителя и ученика должна ассимилироваться в единство и гармонию.

***

Северус проснулся на рассвете. В первую очередь бросил взгляд на мантию, чтобы проверить, насколько Ученик стал послушен Учителю. Она перекрутилась, но было отчетливо видно бледно-желтый оттенок. Всего-то. Он ожидал большего. Северус откинул челку со лба мальчишки, лезшую в глаза.

— Сириус? — выдохнул он.

Сердце Северуса пропустило один удар. Он зовет крестного? В груди непривычно кольнула ревность. Чтобы не вспугнуть сон, Северус тихонько спросил:

— Гарри?

— Ничего, — ответил Поттер. — Не уходи, — и спросонок схватил его за руку.

Северус аккуратно ее забрал.

— Я сейчас приду, — вполголоса сказал он. — Мне нужно выйти.

Через полчаса Северус вернулся вымытый и выбритый. Мальчишка спал. Хорошо. Через три дня он должен прийти в норму и бодрствовать намного больше. Северус достал «Феникс», налил в стакан воды и накапал десять капель.

— Сириус, — снова позвал мальчишка.

— Что, Гарри?

— Я хочу пить.

Северус осторожно приподнял голову и напоил зельем.

— Вкусно, — сказал Поттер, укладываясь обратно на подушку.

— Спи, Гарри, — прошептал я, собираясь уходить.

— Сириус! — позвал мальчик.

— Гарри?

Он тепло улыбнулся сквозь сон.

— Я тебе давно хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.

Северус вздохнул.

— Знаю, Гарри, знаю, — прошептал он и вышел из палаты.

***

Северус трижды в день приходил в палату к Гарри и давал зелье. Гарри упорно звал его Сириусом. Северусом владело незнакомое чувство заботливости, и он не разочаровывал мальчика в его заблуждении. В пятницу вечером после ужина Северус ожидал Поттеровского пробуждения.

— Сириус! — сквозь сон позвал он.

— Да, Гарри, — привычно ответил Северус, доставая флакон из мантии.

— Не оставляй меня. Если ты умрешь, я этого не переживу. Ты самый близкий мне человек. Мои родители умерли, а я не хочу, чтобы еще умер и ты.

— Я не умру. Мы проживем вместе долгую счастливую жизнь, — сжимая ладонь мальчика, ласково сказал Северус.

— Вместе, — улыбнулся Поттер и заворочался на постели.

И проснулся.

Ученик

Гарри медленно пробуждался. Он не знал, спал или грезил наяву. Он говорил с Сириусом! Он был очень добр и ласков, как и полагается настоящему отцу. Сонный взгляд сфокусировался, и вместо крестного он увидел Мастера Зелий. Гарри отметил, что Снейпа он прекрасно видит без очков. Мальчик клялся потом сам себе, что мигом раньше он видел доброе, участливое выражение лица Ужаса Хогвартса. Когда же Гарри узнал его, профессор мгновенно вырвал свою руку, а его лицо исказила привычная гримаса.

— А где Сириус? — спросил Гарри.

Профессор холодно ответил:

— На площади Гриммо, двенадцать.

— Он только что здесь был. Сириус! — закричал Гарри, выпутываясь из одеяла.

— Уверяю тебя, Поттер, твой Блэк не выходил из своей конуры в течение месяца и не выйдет до Самайна.

— С кем же я тогда разговаривал? — убито спросил Гарри. Неизвестный бархатный баритон казался таким родным и близким, будто его обладатель знал Гарри всю жизнь.

Губы профессора привычно искривились. Гарри уставился на них, как жаждущий путник в пустыне. Может, он обладатель удивительного голоса? Но глядя на пустые холодные черные глаза (Гарри не подозревал, что Снейп скрылся за привычной стеной окклюменции), не верилось, что их обладатель испытывает к кому-нибудь привязанность.

— Поттер, не задавайте вопрос, на который вы не посмеете ответить даже самому себе. Я не знаю, что вам снилось, вы перепутали окружающий мир со сном. Вот выпейте это.

И Снейп протянул стакан с зельем.

— Я не буду ЭТО пить, пока не увижу Сириуса! — сердито оттолкнул склянку с Гарри.

— Если ты не выпьешь зелье в течение пяти минут, то обещаю, что твой сон продлится еще на неделю, — плюясь слюной, как ядом, сказал Снейп.

— Не буду! — упрямо твердил Гарри. — Вы хотите меня отравить.

— Ну что ж, — шелковым голосом произнес мерзавец, — будете спать год.

Гари с сомнением поглядел на стакан, а потом на злого Мастера Зелий. Неужели так важно выпить зелье? В заботливость этого урода в черной мантии, которая казалась крыльями летучей мыши, абсолютно не верилось. Не верилось еще, что спать он будет год. Такого не может быть!

Гарри помотал головой. От Снейпа понесло холодом, и бледные, как у вампира, губы произнесли:

— Авада Волдеморта станет для Героя избавлением, потому что он в полночь уснет и проспит до конца своей жизни.

Снейп никогда не называл имя Волдеморта. Его слова стали последним аргументом в пользу профессора, и Гарри выпил зелье. Оно оказалось очень вкусным — мятный вяжущий вкус с легкой хвойной горчинкой. Зелье прошло по пищеводу, проникло в желудок и вдруг стало жарко. Мир заиграл яркими красками. Гарри охватила радость и ликование. Как жизнь прекрасна! Гарри непроизвольно улыбнулся Мастеру Зелий. Он не так уж и противен, если тебя переполняет жажда жизни. Снейп усмехнулся, и очарование мгновенно пропало. Гарри сердито уставился на профессора. Зелье — новый вид амортенции?

— Спрашивайте, Поттер.

— Сколько я спал? — спросил Гарри.

— Три дня.

— Почему?

— Переизбыток Магии Знаний.

— Какой еще магии знаний? — пробурчал Гарри, устраиваясь удобней на кровати. — Я ничего не знаю.

Профессор пожал плечами.

— За время, проведенное с начала Ритуала, вы узнали много нового для вас. Магия Знаний открыла вам вещи, которые вы должны знать о себе. Вы пережили самый доступный уровень магии — стихийный. Так или иначе, вы узнали, что вы из себя представляете. Вы не умеете ею управлять…

Гарри внимательно слушал и все понял. Гермиона, Джинни, Малфой и слизеринцы, даже Рон рассказали многое о себе. Вдруг Гарри ощутил, как магия обволакивает его. Снейп замолк и пораженно взглянул на своего ученика.

— Поттер, ваша мантия, — сказал он. — Неужели вы учитесь?

Мантия из бледно-желтой стала яркой как яичный желток.

— Похвальное рвение, — ровно заметил Снейп и поправил собственную мантию.

— Сэр? — спросил Гарри, увидев, что профессор в хорошем настроении.— Можно мне увидеть своих друзей? Хотя бы на минутку.

— Только Уизли, — категорически сказал Снейп. — Не больше четверти часа. Я пошлю кого-нибудь за ним.

Снейп вышел за ширму. Гарри увидит Рона. Гермиона подошла бы лучше. У Гарри куча вопросов к друзьям. Не успел Гарри заскучать, как Рон прибежал весь запыхавшийся.

— Я прибежал сразу, как только узнал… Гарри! — воскликнул рыжий друг. — Твоя мантия желтая.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Гарри. Когда Снейп ушел, сразу стало легче на душе.

— Совсем такая же, как у дяди Ксено, — зашептал Рон, оборачиваясь по сторонам. Это вернулся слизеринский декан и ходил за ширмой по палате. — Отца Полумны Лавгуд. На, держи! — и бросил шоколадную лягушку на кровать Гарри. — Последняя.

— А ты? — зашуршал Гарри оберткой. Он был очень голоден.

— Завтра куплю в Хогсмиде.

Гарри вспомнил, что ему нужно задать другу несколько вопросов.

— Рон, Перси брал себе Учителя, — полюбопытствовал он. — Он чему-то хотел научиться?

У Рона лицо вспыхнуло от гнева.

— Зануда, — в сердцах сказал он. — Он попросил тетушку Мюриэль найти Учителя, потому что хочет стать Министром магии.

— У Перси получится, — рассмеялся Гарри, — лет так через пятьдесят.

— Министр чугунных котлов! — подхватил Рон.

— Уизли! — позвал Снейп, — время закончилось.

— Еще нет.

— Уизли, передайте Поттеру воды, — спокойно произнес Снейп за ширмой, — он пить хочет.

Гарри и правда испытывал жажду, осознав только после слов слизеринца. Рон быстро наколдовал воды в стакан, из которого Гарри пил неизвестное зелье.

— Спасибо, приятель, — сказал Гарри и с удовольствием выпил прохладной жидкости.

— Уизли!

Чертов Снейп. Почему он вмешивается в разговор и не дает поговорить?

— Да, сэр? — скривился Рон, благо Снейп не видел его лица.

— Пять баллов Гриффиндору.

Рон выпучил глаза. Гарри улыбнулся, потому что такое ошарашенное лицо он у своего друга никогда не видел.

— За-за что? — спросил рыжий парень в шоке.

— За то, что вы сделали Гарри приятное.

Глаза у Рона полезли на лоб от этих слов. Гарри с изумлением уставился на ширму.

— «Гарри»? — выдавил из себя Рон. — Он назвал тебя «Гарри» и «сделать приятное»? Ужас! Что это с ним?

— Потому что вам интересно. Ключ — интерес к знаниям. Поттер, вы задаете вопросы, и вам ответили. Это поощрение за стремление к знаниям, — добавил Снейп. — А теперь идите. Придете завтра. Можете привести с собой своих братьев.

Рон поднялся со стула и покрутил пальцем у виска. Гарри понимающе кивнул.

— Я все вижу, Уизли! — раздался раздраженный голос Снейпа. — Вон отсюда!

— Пока, Гарри, до завтра, — быстро прошептал приятель и ретировался из палаты.

Снейп как будто ждал. Неизвестно как в его руках оказался поднос с едой. Гарри шумно сглотнул. Он был так голоден, что съел бы мамонта. На подносе же стояла чашка с бульоном, одно яйцо и кубок с тыквенным соком.

— Это все? — спросил Гарри. — Я голоден, как вампир в полнолуние.

— Поттер, вы идиот? Еда тоже источник информации. Будете много есть, то проспите до второго пришествия. Учитесь добывать знания из эфира, и у вас все нормализуется. Вы научитесь есть, спать и вести нормальную жизнь. Вы же недоросток.

— Как добывать знания из эфира? — спросил Гарри. — Вы говорите чушь.

— Это книги. Если вы не можете читать, то тогда добывайте знания естественным образом, — терпеливо объяснял Снейп.

— Как? — рассердился Гарри. — Вы говорите загадками. Я вас не понимаю.

— Знания передаются воздушно-капельным путем, — ответил Снейп. — И половым.

Первым желанием Гарри было вылить кубок с соком на сальные волосы Снейпа (может, он хоть тогда помоет голову?). Однако, глядя на одно яйцо, Гарри стало себя жалко. Дурсли его не докармливали, теперь Снейп издевается.

Пока Гарри ждал, чтобы остыл бульон, Снейп исчез. Вернулся профессор со стопкой книг и водрузил стопку на тумбочку. Гарри увидел только название тонкой верхней книжки. «Сказки барда Бидля». Название Гарри ничего не говорило, парень очень хотел есть и протянул руку снова за кубком. Пальцы Гарри встретились с пальцами профессора. Гарри поспешно одернул руку, зацепил кубок, и тот опрокинулся, залив книги соком.

— Идиот! — злобно прошипел Снейп. — Неловкий, незадачливый…

Профессор выхватил палочку. Гарри показалось, что Снейп его проклянет, потому что его глаза яростно сверкали. Противореча мыслям Гарри, Мастер зелий взмахнул палочкой, указывая на книги, и только произнес:

— Библос кларис.

Книги мгновенно высохли.

— Эванеско, — указал на лужу, пролитую на пол.

— Читайте, — швырнул первую книгу Снейп.

Под тяжелым взглядом чертового Снейпа Гарри стал пролистывать «Сказки барда Бидля».

— Эй! — сказал Гарри, рассматривая картинки. — Она для маленьких детей.

— Она для вас, Поттер, — прошипел учитель. — И соответствует уровню вашего интеллектуального развития.

— Я не ребенок, — возразил Гарри, рассматривая человека в плаще на картинке. — Кто это?

— Ты — идиот? — Снейп всплеснул руками. — Вы выросли в чулане с пауками, что задаете нелепые вопросы?

Гарри уставился на профессора. Против его воли, у Гарри задрожали губы. Мгновенно вспомнились детские годы, проведенные в темноте с насекомыми. Гарри не маленький! Он не будет плакать! Гарри всхлипнул.

Снейп мгновенно повернулся на странный звук и уставился на Гарри. У мальчика против воли выскользнула слезинка. У Снейпа расширились глаза, и между учеником и учителем вспыхнула искра взаимопонимания.

В этот миг произошло две вещи. Гарри охватило яркое облако магии и рядом взметнулось нечто черное. В следующее мгновение чьи-то руки обхватили и прижали к груди. Гарри уткнулся носом в черную мантию и затрясся в беззвучном рыдании. Напряжение нескольких дней, а может, месяцев схлынуло и уступило место беззвучным слезам.

Теплые руки гладили по волосам и прижимали к себе. От мантии отчетливо доносился аромат хвои и неизвестных трав. Да и само осознание близости чужого человека успокаивало и внушало надежность.

Спустя безвременье Гарри успокоился. И только осознание того, чьи руки его обнимали и к чьему телу он прижимался, Гарри смог оторваться от ненавистного профессора. Гарри исподлобья уставился на Снейпа. Он ожидал издевок и насмешек от него из-за своей истерики. Однако профессор смотрел на него спокойно и серьезно.

— Все в порядке? — мягко спросил он, подавая стакан воды.

«Это не Снейп, — упрямо твердил себе Гарри, принимая склянку. — Скорее Волдеморт станет заботливым дядюшкой».

Но очарование не уходило. Гарри смотрел на Мастера зелий и не узнавал его. Что с ним случилось? Какая муха его укусила? Когда он успел измениться? Задавая себе мысленно вопросы, Гарри стал расслабляться. Его веки начали тяжелеть.

— Что? Что такое? — начал он хрипеть.

— Я в воду добавил успокоительное и снотворное, — спокойно объяснил Снейп.

— Когда-нибудь вы меня отравите, — через силу сказал Гарри и в изнеможении закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушку.

— Не дождетесь, Поттер, — последние слова, которые услышал Гарри.


	4. Интерлюдия

Пока Поттер отдыхал, Северус зашел к Альбусу. Горгулья выслушала пароль «лимонный шербет» и пропустила его к винтовой лестнице, ведущей к двери в кабинет. Дверь открылась раньше, чем он постучал. Северус оказался как раз ко времени пятичасового чая. Директор благодушно посмотрел через свои очки-половинки, улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я ждал тебя, Северус. Чаю?  
Северус сел в кресло, менявшее цвет в зависимости от настроения хозяина кабинета. На этот раз оно было зеленого цвета в синий цветочек.  
— Да, конечно, директор, — сдержанно согласился он.  
Появилась чашка с благоухающим напитком, и Северус наслаждался парой минут спокойного существования. Молчание не было тягостным — они с Альбусом достаточно хорошо знали привычки друг друга. Фоном для нашего бессловесного общения служили размеренно тикающие артефакты, расположенные на столе, и курлыканье феникса, который скоро уже должен был переродиться.  
— Как Гарри, Северус? — спросил Альбус, отпивая свой чай из чашки. — Он не сильно переживает, что Слизерин оказал ему честь охранять его? Как Гарри воспринял всеобщую овацию в Большом Зале? Он был один, а ведь в твои годы обучения, Северус, учеников, достойных защиты Слизерина было пятеро, а Гриффиндор удостоился троих.  
— Честно говоря, Альбус, со стороны выглядело, будто Гарри Поттер — козел отпущения, а не протеже факультета Салазара Слизерина. Я знаю, что говорю, — сказал Северус. — Я же хотел попасть на Рейвенклов, но Регулус Блек отговорил меня.  
— Да-да, — задумчиво проговорил директор. Он отправил в рот очередную лимонную дольку, и продолжил разговор:  
— Как твое настроение, когда появился твой ученик? Пять лет бесконтрольной злости и ненависти, хотя ты и так держался, как мог, уж слишком сильно повлияли на твое здоровье…  
— Альбус, ты опять за старое, — вздохнул Северус, — я же тебе говорил, что было плохо, я пил Успокоительное литрами, усовершенствовал эликсир «Контроль над эмоциями», изобрел «Феникс» класса А. Все они, так или иначе, имеют побочные действия.  
— Северус, я говорю о теперешнем времени, когда есть Гарри Поттер. Как твое настроение и самочувствие?  
Северус вздохнул. Отставил пустую чашку.  
— Сложно. Мне хочется его обнять и отругать. Хочется поискать розги и дать почитать «Историю Хогвартса». Хочется научить его вязать галстук, вести себя правильно за столом, научить основам дипломатии, и взяться за окклюменцию в конце концов, но он сам не хочет учиться у меня. Поэтому я и стараюсь находиться рядом с ним постоянно, чтоб он не был неучем и белой вороной. Я хочу дать ему всю поддержку, какую могу, но он сам должен хотеть этого. Должны быть доверие и понимание между учителем и учеником. Признаю, я сам виноват, что злился и ненавидел, но это не касалось его лично, хотя я уже ничего не понимаю.  
— Я думаю, что между вами всегда бурлили сильные чувства, — проговорил директор. — Я уверен, что все наладится. Кстати, белая мантия и чаша знаний доказывают, что он истинный ученик.  
— Да, это правда, — вздохнул Северус.  
— Именно поэтому, ты и спасал его каждый раз из передряг, хотя я и не настаивал на этом, — проговорил Дамблдор. — Согласен, он мальчик из пророчества, но это не значит, что он станет как Волдеморт в юношеском возрасте. Ему нужно учиться. Разница между простым учеником и истинным состоит как раз в том, чтобы учиться со своим учителем всю жизнь и, судя по всему, Гарри Поттеру придется приобрести много знаний о волшебном мире. Вы связаны, Северус. Не злись, — поднял руку Альбус, предупреждая возражения Северуса. — Я думаю, что после проведенного ритуала ваши чувства друг к другу приведут к доверию и пониманию.  
— Кстати, насчет доверия, — заметил Северус, — мне кажется, Уизли немного холоден с Поттером после ритуала.  
— Рональд Уизли — истинный гриффиндорец, верный друг, храбрец и великолепный стратег. Редко кто из гриффиндорцев пытается прыгнуть выше своих способностей, их храбрость и настойчивость заменяет им каждодневные усилия по достижению цели. Они хотят всего и сразу. В отличие от слизеринцев.  
Северус ухмыльнулся. Слизеринцы достигают свои цели только известными им способами и не гнушаются шантажа.  
— Кстати, Северус, — добавил Альбус, — ты предупреди слизеринцев не вываливать всю правду о Поттере. Это шокирует неподготовленных людей. Он не ожидал, что о нем все знают.  
— Это все ритуал, — ответил Северус, — слизеринцы почувствовали своего человека, и стали подначивать его. Дети жестоки по своей природе, а Поттер легкоусваиваемым способом получил информацию, что подтолкнуло его к катарсису. Он должен был отключиться, чтобы наконец-то о нем позаботился его учитель. Если Поттер не хочет учиться, то жизнь заставит его пройти через трудности и потери. И может, он сможет стать как Темный Лорд благодаря стойкости и мужеству.  
— Мне же интересно, изменится ли отношение Гарри к тебе, и таких сложностей и потерь он избежит, чтобы прожить более счастливую жизнь, — проговорил Альбус Дамблдор. — И тогда силой, равной силе Волдеморта, станет любовь и понимание.  
— И близких людей у него появится больше, чем он потерял? — уточнил Северус.  
— Это было бы великолепно.  
«Ну что ж, будем надеяться. Будем надеяться», думал Северус, прощаясь с Альбусом Дамблдором.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Гарри с удовольствием пробудился ото сна. Через пять минут он встал с постели и прошлепал в больничный туалет. Он взглянул на себя в зеркало и увидел, что мантия стала оранжево-рыжей, как волосы Рона.  
— Чертова мантия, — проворчал Гарри.  
Настроение испортилось. Гарри вернулся в койку. Что теперь делать? Когда его выпишут? Скорей всего, когда прикажет Снейп. Гарри не успел заскучать, как в палату ворвался профессор зельеварения с хмурым лицом. Он налил с помощью агуаменти воды в стакан и добавил десять капель вчерашнего зелья. Гарри молча выпил. Он понял, какую опасность представляет стихийная магия знаний. Зелье проникло в желудок, Гарри опалило жаром, и у него снова возник дикий источник радости.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — весело поздоровался Гарри со Снейпом и с удивлением захлопнул рот. Гарри назвал Снейпа «сэр»?  
— Это зелье подчинения?  
Снейп нахмурился.  
— С чего вы взяли, Поттер?  
— Почему я с вами здороваюсь и называю вас «сэр»?  
— Потому что так говорят вежливые люди, — раздраженно ответил Снейп.  
— Но я ненавижу вас! — воскликнул Гарри.  
Снейп окаменел.  
— Сэр, — почему-то добавил Гарри.  
Глядя на непроницаемое лицо Снейпа, Гарри понял, что сморозил глупость. Профессор ведь утешал его. Он был добр и ласков, как никогда и ни с кем. Почему, это был другой вопрос.  
— Поттер, это Восстанавливающее зелье класса «А» под названием «Феникс». Оно ставит на ноги тяжелобольных и умирающих, у которых есть хоть капля жажды жизни. Вам оно нужно, чтобы вы восстановились после стрессов, для подъема мозговой активности, чтобы впитывать знания подобно послушному ученику. Мне кажется, что все ваше детство, Поттер, вы были лишены многих источников информации вроде книг, прогулок и развлечений.  
И снова Снейп попал в точку. Но Гарри уже не дал себя в обиду.  
— Вы изверг? — воскликнул Гарри. — Вы притворяетесь добрым. Вы не знали, как ко мне относятся Дурсли?  
Минуту Снейп изучающе смотрел на Гарри.  
— Не знал, — наконец ответил профессор. — Я был уверен, что вы — нахальный, избалованный мальчишка, который думает, что мир крутится вокруг него.  
В ответ на привычную тираду, сказанную спокойным тоном, Гарри сжал кулаки. Как будто не замечая его настроения, профессор начал говорить:  
— Сегодня суббота, и бОльшая половина учеников идут в Хогсмид. Не желаете, чтобы я что-то принес? Шоколадные лягушки? Сахарные перья?  
Снейп в который раз удивил. Он не может быть таким внимательным и заботливым!  
— Нет! — резко ответил Гарри.  
— Сливочное пиво? — не унимался профессор.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — сдавленно проговорил Гарри. В голове отчаянно билась мысль «Это не Снейп. Это не Снейп».  
— Почему? — настойчиво допытывался учитель. Его голос был необычайно мягок, а тон весьма приятен.  
Гарри молчал. Как он может объяснить профессору, который издевался и третировал Гарри с первого урока и ненавидел с первого взгляда, что его теперешнее отношение к Гарри, мягко сказать, шокирует. Почему Снейп так себя ведет? Гарри было невдомек, что Магия ученичества мягко, но настойчиво меняет характер опекающего учителя, чтобы заслужить доверие ученика.  
— Ради Мерлина, Поттер, — профессор вскинул вверх руки. — Я проявляю заботу о своем Ученике. Вы же хотите, чтобы о вас заботились старшие?  
У Гарри екнуло сердце.  
— ВАС мои заботы никогда не волновали! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Теперь волнуют…  
— Я вам не верю!  
— …И всегда волновали!  
— У меня есть крестный, который любит и заботится обо мне. Вы мне никто!  
Профессор угрожающе двинулся к Гарри. Казалось, что Снейп разорвет его на куски одними руками.  
— Как же Блэк заботится о своем крестнике? — голос сочился ядовитым сарказмом. — Купил нормальную одежду и обувь?  
И показал на стопку Гарриных вещей на стуле. Гарри взглянул на стоптанные кроссовки и одежду на два-три размера больше нужного.  
— Или пригласил к себе на Рождество? — спросил Снейп. — Нет! Первое, что Блэк хотел сделать, выйдя из Азкабана, это совершить убийство, а поздравить дорогого крестника с днем рождения он забыл.  
Гарри пришлось согласиться с этим доводом.  
— А теперь вспомните свой первый квиддичный матч и подумайте, кто спас вас от взбесившейся метлы, — Снейп вскинул вверх подбородок и вышел из палаты.  
***  
Завтрак принесла мадам Помфри. Он состоял из яичницы, тостов и чая. Гарри обдумывал утреннюю сцену со Снейпом. Неужели Снейп действительно заботился о нем? Злостный мерзавец? А лицо Снейпа при пробуждении Гарри… Мальчик мог поклясться, что оно казалось добрым и участливым. А непонятная реакция профессора на неприкрытые слова Гарри о взаимной ненависти и безразличии. Он… обиделся?  
Тут Гарри подавился непрожеванным тостом. Неужели его спас СНЕЙП? Снейп, который ненавидел Гарри с первого взгляда. Снейп, который в Гарри видел сынка Джеймса Поттера. Неужели Снейп его оберегает? Неужели он ХОЧЕТ заботиться о Гарри? Снейп, Пожиратель смерти, хочет победы Гарри над Волдемортом?  
У Гарри от раздумий разболелась голова. Он безо всякого удовольствия выпил свой утренний чай. Чтобы отвлечься от Снейпа, он взялся за книги.  
***  
«Похождения алхимика Фабиана» оказались настолько захватывающими, что Гарри обедал с открытой книжкой. Он бы не заметил стакан с зельем «Феникс», если бы Снейп не явился, как упырь из могилы, и одним взглядом не повелел выпить его. Гарри исполнил волю профессора, и его снова предсказуемо охватила радость. Снейп отвернулся раньше, чем Гарри улыбнулся ему, и без слов удалился с больничного крыла.  
Гарри взялся за «Волшебные сказки», как раздались громкие шаги и смех. Из-за ширмы выглянули рыжие вихры.  
— Привет, Гарри! — синхронно поздоровались близнецы.  
— Фред! Джордж! — обрадовался Гарри. — Вы откуда?  
— Из Хогсмида… — сказал Фред.  
— … принесли сладости, — добавил Джордж  
— А где Рон? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.  
— Сейчас подойдет…  
— …он гулял с Гермионой.  
Тут выглянул Рон с Гарриной сумкой.  
— Рон! — обрадовался Гарри. — Как я рад тебя видеть!  
Рон широко улыбнулся и плюхнулся на стул.  
— Привет, дружище. Снейп сильно достает?  
— Терпимо, — сказал Гарри. Он не хотел говорить о странностях Снейпа, поскольку не знал, что если бы был слизеринцем, то недоразумения между учеником и деканом решались обычной беседой между ними.  
— Держи, — Рон бросил ему шоколадную лягушку. — Сумку твою Снейп приказал принести.  
— Уроки учить… — начал Фред.  
— …жизни не видать, — закончил Джордж.  
Широкие улыбки братьев подняли и без того хорошее настроение Гарри. Он чувствовал себя непривычно бодрым.  
— Что с тобой произошло? — спросил Рон.  
Гарри не успел ответить, как раздались шаги высокого мужчины.  
— Поттер, — раздалось из-за ширмы.  
— Снейп, — пробормотал Рон.  
— Да, профессор, — отозвался Гарри. Он не хотел ссоры при всех.  
— Достаньте перо и пергамент. Записывайте, — повелел профессор, — «Перо ученика Гарри Поттера записывает выученные уроки».  
И тихо ушел. Пока Гарри писал, Фред и Джордж вытащили по пакету на брата.  
— Рональд Уизли… — сказал насмешливо Фред.  
— …как член клана Уизли… — продолжил Джордж.  
— …мы…  
— …как любящие братья…  
— …дарим тебе подарок.  
Фред из своего пакета достал золотистое перо с коричневым оттенком. Джордж вытащил сахарные перья. Три штуки. Лицо Рона осветилось застенчивой улыбкой. Никто не говорил, по чьей вине сломалось перо Рона. Фред и Джордж похлопали брата по плечу.  
— Держи, Гарри! — Джордж торжественно вручил тому сахарное перо.  
Гарри почему-то подумал о профессоре Снейпе, который предлагал принести что-нибудь вкусное для Гарри. И Гарри отказался. Кажется, Снейп действительно хочет сделать приятное для своего Ученика. Наверное, Гарри глупо поступил, решив, что Снейп неисправим.  
Рон что-то сказал, но Гарри не расслышал. За своими мыслями он не заметил перепалки с возникшим профессором Снейпом, потому что Рон вдруг стал в обороне с кулаками, близнецы оказались с белыми усами, а профессор Снейп с палочкой в руке сделал дуэльный пируэт.  
— Вон отсюда, Уизли в кубе! — взревел Снейп. — Иначе вы все вместе будете лежать с Поттером до выпускного.  
— Гарри, пока! — помахал рукой с палочкой Рон.  
— Гарри, как только выходишь… — начал Фред.  
— …мы делаем наше дело… — добавил Джордж.  
— …как договаривались, — закончил Фред.  
И оба заговорщицки подмигнули.  
— Пока, старина Снейп, — сказали они хором и исчезли.  
Учитель повернулся к Гарри, похлопав палочкой по руке. Как ни странно, профессор Снейп не был зол или рассержен.  
— Поттер, — спокойно сказал он, — из этой сценки вы извлекли какие-то уроки, иначе я бы пребывал в отвратительном настроении, и Уизли не обошлись бы старящим заклинанием. Запишите на пергамент все мысли и идеи, пришедшие вам в голову пером Ученика. Вы поняли, как оно действует?  
— Кажется, да, — кивнул Гарри, — сэр, — добавил он. Сказать «сэр» оказалось нетрудным, учитывая проявление снейповской заботы.  
Снейп незаметно скрылся. Гарри по привычке сунул перо в рот и начал обдумывать мысли. Наконец начал писать.  
«Как хорошо, когда о тебе заботятся…»  
«Как хорошо, когда о тебе заботится кто-нибудь старший и близкий тебе человек».  
«Я хочу, чтобы Сириус…»  
Гарри решительно зачеркнул последнее предложение. Это не выученный урок, а простое желание.  
«Я хочу, чтобы мой учитель заботился не только о моих выученных уроках, но и о моих нуждах».  
Нет, что-то здесь неправильно. Гарри не успел решить что именно, или вообще вычеркнуть последнее предложение, как Снейп, откуда ни возьмись, выхватил пергамент из рук.  
— Эй! — вскрикнул Гарри. — Отдайте!  
— Для первого раза достаточно, — не глядя на пергамент, профессор свернул его.  
Гарри с тоской взглянул на лист. Он писал настолько личное и интимное и не знал, что профессор такой… Какой, Гарри не смог подобрать слово. Бесцеремонный, что ли?  
— Поттер, ждите, — бросил на ходу Снейп.  
Он ушел куда-то с пергаментом. Гарри взялся дочитать «Алхимика Фабиана» про историю с алмазом. Чем же там закончилось?  
***  
Гарри отложил прочитанную книжку. Он протер уставшие глаза и очки. Сон начал опять одолевать его.  
— Поттер, не спите, — донесся голос Снейпа. — Я вам принес почитать.  
— Опять книги? — проворчал Гарри. — Я устал.  
— Поверье, вам понравится, — вкрадчиво прозвучал голос профессора. — «История Хогвартса». Глава, которую нужно обязательно прочитать, называется «Покровительство Салазара Слизерина». Если же хотите, чтобы я пребывал в хорошем настроении, проявите старание и прочитайте книгу всю. - Гарри открыл один глаз и взглянул на профессора. Он пребывал в холодно-нейтральном духе, но враждебности не проявлял. Гарри начал листать книгу. Рисунки казались интересными.  
— Профессор, — осмелился задать вопрос Гарри, — почему вы так много времени проводите со мной? У вас много других обязанностей, кроме того, чтобы возиться со мной.  
Крылья большого носа Снейпа сердито раздулись.  
— Поттер, вы мой Ученик. Истинный Ученик обычно находится под опекой своего Учителя всю жизнь. Каждый месяц не менее одного раза между Учителем и Учеником устанавливается обмен силой, указывающий на Доверие и Любовь между ними. Вам все ясно?  
Гарри ничего не хотел знать, какой обмен силой должен установиться у учителя с учеником, поэтому пробормотал нечто невразумительное и уткнулся в книжку.  
— Поттер, — обратился профессор спустя какое-то время.  
Гарри поднял на него глаза. Казалось, Снейп колебался. Снейп и смущение? Это нечто особенное.  
— Поттер, — повторил профессор. — Вы мне доверяете?  
Гарри проверил свои ощущения. После Ритуала учитель изменился. Он проявлял заботу, лечил особенным зельем, проявлял интерес к образованию Гарри. И если хорошенько подумать, то Снейп всегда находился рядом.  
— Думаю, да, — ответил Гарри.  
Профессор заметно расслабился.  
— Ритуал Ученичества пройден, — сказал он. — Поскольку вы — Истинный Ученик, а я — ваш Учитель, между нами должен произойти обмен силой. Он возможен, если мы будем проводить время в одной комнате примерно двенадцать часов. Вы готовы совершить такой обмен?  
— Не знаю.  
— Обмен имеет свои преимущества. Вы еще нестабильны, имеется сонливость, вам все еще нельзя есть обычную норму пищи мальчика вашего возраста. Чтобы быстрее восстановиться, обмен силой поможет вам.  
Видя, что Гарри колеблется, Снейп добавил:  
— Я забочусь о вашем здоровье. Будьте благоразумны! Чем быстрее произойдет первый обмен, тем быстрее вернетесь в гриффиндорскую башню.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, — я согласен. Что нужно делать?  
— Как я сказал, — необычно терпеливо объяснил профессор Снейп, — нам нужно провести двенадцать часов в одной комнате. Подумайте, как и когда это лучше сделать. Я предлагаю завтра с семи утра и до семи вечера. После ужина вы сможете вернуться к своим приятелям-гриффиндорцам.  
— Вообще-то я бы хотел вернуться в башню утром, — быстро сказал Гарри.  
Брови профессора взметнулись вверх.  
— Как хотите, Поттер, — медленно, изучая лицо Гарри, сказал Снейп. — Одевайтесь.  
— Одеваться? — пискнул Гарри. — Зачем?  
— Можете просто накинуть черную мантию, — насмешливо произнес учитель. — Возьмите свою волшебную палочку.  
Гарри так и сделал. Вместо кроссовок он остался в тапочках, выглядя одновременно смешным и глупым. Снейп взял руку Гарри и без жалости потащил за собой.  
— Куда мы идем? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, — в Выручай-комнату?  
Снейп пробормотал нечто вроде ругательства.  
— Поттер, смотрите под ноги! — громко сказал он.  
Гарри, подпрыгивая за профессором, послушно шел. Только при спуске в подземелья он понял, куда идет.  
— Мы идем к вам, сэр? — с ужасом уставился на Снейпа Гарри.  
— Поттер, вы идиот? — прошипел учитель. — Конечно! Зато завтра утром вы вернетесь в башню.  
Только сейчас до Гарри дошла ужасная правда. Он весь вечер и ночь проведет с учителем зельеварения… Гарри будет находиться в одной комнате с сальноволосым ублюдком… Видно, все мысли отразились на лице Гарри, потому что Снейп больно его встряхнул.  
— Поттер, будьте мужчиной! Научитесь отвечать за свои решения. Идемте!  
Похоже, что Снейп вел Гарри незнакомым тому длинным путем, так как им на пути никто не попался. Все ученики находились на ужине в Большом зале. Снейп привел Гарри в свои апартаменты. Перед защитным гобеленом Слизеринский Змей произнес длинный пароль на латыни.

Учитель и Ученик  
Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер зашли в гостиную. Комната была оформлена в бежевых тонах. Светлая мебель, бежевые обои на стенах, на полу ковер цвета топленого молока, большой и с толстым ворсом. Если бы Гарри не был бы так напуган, то по достоинству оценил бы своеобразный колорит этой комнаты.  
Северус Снейп снял учительскую мантию и с видимым облегчением сел в кресло. Поттер замялся, не зная, куда себя деть.  
— Поттер, иди сюда, — спокойно позвал профессор.  
— Не бойся, я тебя не съем. Что будешь есть на ужин?  
Северус со снисходительным сочувствием смотрел на мнущегося парня. Не похоже, что этот юнец жаждал обмена силой с учителем. Чего бы Поттер не нафантазировал, ничего не будет!  
Северус призвал палочку и постучал ею по столу со словами: «Ужин на две персоны». Спустя пять минут появились роскошные, как на взгляд Гарри, салаты, закуски, две порции с рыбой и два бокала с белым вином.  
— Вино, Поттер, тебе рано, — и отставил один бокал в сторону. Гарри сел на краешек дивана.  
Профессор Снейп расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на сюртуке. Выглянул воротничок белой рубашки. Жест Северуса был настолько естественным, что ужасный Мастер Зелий вдруг превратился в глазах Гарри в обычного расслабленного мужчину, который пришел домой и намеревался хорошо отдохнуть.  
Гарри осмелел и взял вилку.  
— Смелее, Поттер, — подбодрил профессор, — через две недели вы здесь поселитесь и будете жить до осени.  
Парень с испугом уронил вилку.  
— Я буду жить с вами? — нервно спросил он. — А Дурсли?  
— Поттер, я должен заботиться о вас и учить, сколько можно объяснять! Ваша задача — учиться, чтобы наполнить чашу знаний. Что еще непонятно?  
Несмотря ни на что, Гарри обрадовался. Кроме Сириуса, есть еще один человек на свете, который хочет заботиться о нем. Хорошо, что завтра, или, скорее всего, в понедельник, он поговорит с Сириусом, и все узнает о Снейпе и о своем отце. Обязательно!  
Ужин прошел в уютном молчании. Гарри искоса поглядывал на Ужас Хогвартса. Он видел не раз, как профессор принимает пищу, но не так близко.  
— Поттер, дочитывайте свою книжку.  
Гарри не знал, куда деться.  
— Мне нужно… в туалет… сэр.  
Профессор неопределенным жестом махнул рукой.  
— Пройдите через спальню, дверь там.  
Комната была оформлена в слизеринских тонах. Светло-зеленые обои, старинная мебель из дуба, на полу ковер цвета летней травы. Проходя назад, Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на кровать. Она была достаточно большой, чтобы на ней вместилось четыре человека, и место еще бы осталось. Прикрыта постель была темно-зеленым покрывалом.  
Тут Гарри покрылся холодным потом. Если он подписался остаться у профессора Снейпа на ночь, и они должны провести время в одной комнате, то логично предположить, что время сна они должны провести в… спальне? Спальне??? Спальне!!!  
Северус хмыкнул, заметив выражение дикого ужаса на лице Поттера, когда мальчишка вернулся из туалета. Он неплохо читал по лицам и догадывался, о чем думает его нерадивый Ученик. Гарри с тоской поглядел на входную дверь апартаментов. Он не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: орать от ужаса, умереть на месте или удрать.  
— Поттер.  
Гарри поднял глаза на Учителя. Тот сидел в кресле, на коленях лежал журнал. Вся его поза указывала на незаинтересованность в происходящем. Глаза не выражали ни обычного раздражения, ни холодного безразличия. Почти против воли Гарри посмотрел на тонкие выразительные губы.  
— Гарри… — сказали эти невозможные губы.  
Мальчишка закусил свою губу. Ему вдруг захотелось попробовать губы Северуса Снейпа. Неужели они и вправду злые, ухмыляющиеся, противные и брызжут ядом? Профессор Снейп встал со своего кресла. Журнал упал на пол. Гарри стал отступать в угол комнаты.  
— Не подходите! — вскричал он.  
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, — усмехаясь, произнес учитель. — Я не сделаю ничего, что бы ты ни думал.  
Северус Снейп подошел к Гарри вплотную  
— Может быть, тебе даже понравится моя благосклонность, — склонился он над ухом мальчишки.  
Гарри окаменел. От тела взрослого мужчины, находящегося слишком близко, явственно ощущался аромат трав и чего-то неуловимого. Профессор Снейп поднял руку и потрепал мальчишку по вихрам.  
— Поттер — пугливый мальчишка, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Северус, — еще и нафантазировал себе черт знает что. Неужели он подумал, что я нападу на него?  
Мужчина вернулся в кресло. Гарри потоптался и сел на диван. Делать парню было совершенно нечего, и он вернулся к чтению. «История» оказалась весьма занимательной, и Гарри начал понимать, что произошло с ним на днях, и плохое зрение тоже играло свою роль. На десятой главе Гарри почувствовал сонливость, но все же ее прочитал. Кое-что ему было непонятно, но юнец не решался спросить.  
Гарри зевнул. Он уже хотел спать. Северус наблюдал за мальчишкой некоторое время и с предвкушением ожидал спектакль под названием «Уложить Гарри Поттера в постель Северуса Снейпа».  
— Поттер, иди и прими душ. Мантия непромокаемая.  
Без лишних слов Поттер последовал в ванную комнату. Он с удовольствием окунулся под струи горячей воды, но расслабление не приходило. Ему было страшно от того, что придется спать в одной постели с профессором Снейпом.  
Гарри снова надел больничную пижаму. Мантия рыжего цвета сбилась на бок. Мальчик поправил ее и с гриффиндорской смелостью направился в спальню профессора.  
Северус устроился на постели, не раздеваясь. Та же белая рубашка и домашние брюки. Нечего пугать мальчишку своим возможным стриптизом. Гарри с гриффиндорской решимостью взобрался на расстеленную постель. «Помирать, так с музыкой», — решил он.  
Мальчик устроился на самом краешке одеяла, наблюдая за Снейпом. Иссиня-черные волосы мужчины на подушке, большой нос возвышался над ней как скала. Губы профессора казались расслабленными и мягкими, и Гарри снова охватило странное желание прикоснуться с ним. «Что такое? — спохватился он. — Это же Снейп!»  
— Что уставился, Поттер? — скривились губы. Гарри с трудом удержался от глупостей, чуть не сказанных вслух. Что за мысли лезут ему в голову? Предполагая, что от мальчишки никакого толку, Северус невербально погасил свет.  
***  
Ночью мужчина и мальчик преодолели разделявшее их расстояние и спали в уютных объятиях друг друга. Ночью мальчику снился плохой сон, и мужчина успокаивал его, отгоняя кошмары.  
***  
Просыпаться не хотелось. Последнее, что запомнил Гарри со сна, это чьи-то губы. Губы, которые что-то говорили не то с любовью, не то с насмешкой. Реальность возвращалась медленно. Гарри испытывал удивительное чувство томления, радости, счастья, наполненности и завершенности. Это многогранное чувство было настолько ярким и всеобъемлющим, что Гарри попытался растянуть сонное удовольствие. Он завозился на постели, зарываясь носом во что-то уютное и теплое. Привычно устроиться на подушке не удалось, и Гарри понял, что он прижимается вовсе не к ней. Воспоминания о прошедшем вечере нахлынули разом, и он с ужасом понял, что обнимает вовсе не большого медведя Дадли, о котором он мечтал в детстве, а руку Снейпа, и Гарри прижимался к его груди.  
Северус проснулся внезапно. Суровая жизнь шпиона и аскетический образ жизни приучили его мгновенно просыпаться и сразу же вставать. Но сегодня было не так. Тело мальчишки Гарри Поттера, прижимавшееся к профессору зельеварения, пробудило в нем целую бурю чувств. Завершенность, будто он пришел домой. Цельность, будто нашел свою половинку. Желание защитить, нежность и уют.  
Гарри открыл глаза и увидел знакомые губы. Вновь непонятное желание охватило его. Наконец лицо Северуса приобрело четкость, и он увидел глаза цвета черного кофе. Они смотрели на него с необычайной мягкостью. Гарри с трудом справился с порывом вскочить и заорать.  
— Доброе утро, Поттер. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Руки Северуса и не думали разжимать объятия, в которых сладко спал Гарри всю ночь.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Северус с сожалением разомкнул руки. Один взгляд на часы — 7.15 — и Гарри можно возвращаться в башню.  
— Поттер, можешь идти, — сказал профессор Снейп. — Возвращайся к себе.  
— Да, сэр, — Гарри резво вскочил на кровати. — Спасибо, сэр. До свидания, сэр.  
И Гарри Поттер быстро убежал к своим друзьям. Направляясь к себе, Гарри с неожиданным удовлетворением вспомнил ночь, проведенную у мрачного Мастера Зелий. Он оказался довольно ручным, и с ним вполне можно было поладить.


	6. Chapter 6

Ученик  
На завтрак Гарри бежал вприпрыжку. Он был голоден, на душе — отличное настроение. За столом Гриффиндора сидело человек семь-десять. Его друзья сонно плюхнулись за стол. Гарри уже уминал яичницу с беконом. Гарри, кстати, выделялся не только желто-рыжей мантией. Он заметно отличался хорошим настроением и бодрым видом.  
— Гарри! — обрадовалась Гермиона. — Отлично выглядишь.  
— Как новый галеон, — подкинула Лаванда Браун.  
— Мне бы новый галеон, — пробурчал Рон, накладывая яичницу.  
— Привет, Гарри! — присоединилась к трапезе Парвати Патил.  
Гарри кивал своим друзьям. Многие ребята пропускали воскресный завтрак, поэтому половина мест оставались пустыми. Вдруг гриффиндорцы напряглись. К их столу коршуном приблизился профессор Снейп.  
— Поттер.  
Гарри обернулся. В руках профессора оказалась небезызвестная бутылочка. Снейп приподнял бровь. Гарри кивнул и протянул стакан.  
— Поттер, наколдуйте воды! — в голосе учителя слышалось привычное раздражение.  
Гарри так и сделал. Учитель накапал привычные десять капель, и юный гриффиндорец выпил хвойно-мятную жидкость. И вновь мир заиграл яркими красками. Гарри искренне улыбнулся мрачному Мастеру Зелий.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарил Гарри и сел на место.  
На лицах гриффиндорцев застыло одинаковое ошеломленное выражение.  
— Гарри! — обратился к другу Рон. — Он дал тебе зелье подчинения?  
— Мне показалось, что это Амортенция, — заявила Лаванда.  
— Мне тоже, — подкинула Парвати, — особенно каким взглядом Гарри последнее время смотрит на Снейпа.  
— Я думаю, магловский наркотик, — пробормотал Дин Томас. — Чтобы Гарри был такой дружелюбный по отношению к Снейпу…  
Гермиона быстро глянула на Дина и повернулась к другу.  
— Какое зелье дал тебе профессор Снейп?  
— Зелье «Феникс», — ответил Гарри. Он уже поел и ждал, когда встанут его друзья.  
— «Феникс»?  
Гермиона задумалась. У нее появилось выражение лица «я обязательно докопаюсь до сути».  
— Я не знаю состав зелья, — добавил Гарри, — профессор Снейп дает его, чтобы я не впал в кому.  
Глаза Гермионы округлились. Рон тоже выглядел ошарашенным.  
— Помните, как я упал с метлы на тренировке? — быстро проговорил Гарри.  
Гермиона, умничка, начала понимать.  
— Гарри, что же ты так ненавидишь учителя? — устало спросила она. — У тебя будут проблемы.  
Друзья разговаривали уже на лестнице.  
— Я пытаюсь его слушать, — вздохнул Гарри. — Конечно, сложно, но я пытаюсь к нему привыкнуть. Характер у него ужасный.  
Гарри не стал говорить о проведенной ночи у Снейпа. В какой-то момент он вспомнил теплые обнимающие руки, ровное дыхание, стук сердца. Детали вдруг захватили воображение, и Гарри почувствовали незнакомое томительное чувство. Все эти детали головоломки не совпадали со злым саркастичным профессором зельеварения и требовали более тщательного рассмотрения. Так что экзамены, начинавшиеся через неделю, потеряли свою значимость. У Гарри есть другая загадка: Северус Снейп.

Учитель  
Утро понедельника не задалось. Во-первых, у меня закончился запас кофе, а у эльфов такого сорта не было. В выходные было не до покупок, так как возился с Поттером. Заботы оказались приятными, учитывая воскресное утро. Догадываюсь о желаниях мальчишки. Он нуждается в заботе. Дам ему заботу: обильное питание, покупка одежды в Хогсмиде, дополнительные уроки, совместные прогулки, вылазка в магловский Лондон (может, и не один раз) и так далее. Лето обещало быть совершенно другим, чем обычно. Раньше я запирался на лето в лаборатории для проведения экспериментов, теперь придется опекать мальчишку, лишенного родительского внимания.  
— Северус, — Минерва коснулась моей руки, прерывая ход мыслей. В руках она держала конверт, — проведи у моих пятикурсников зелья. У тебя «окно».  
— Что? — переспросил я. Чай, даже крепкий, отнюдь не способствовал ясному мыслительному процессу.  
Минерва повторила просьбу.  
— Почему?  
Кошка недоверчиво посмотрела на меня. Хм, кажется, я слишком много думаю о Поттере. Что я пропустил? Оказывается, у Макгонагал слегла сестра с сердечным приступом. К экзаменам успеет вернуться.  
Минерва поспешно удалилась. Я двинулся к столу ее подопечных. Поттер уже глядел на меня своими зелеными глазищами. Оранжевая мантия выглядела на нем нелепо. К таким глазам подойдет рубашка цвета морской волны. Надо снять мерки. Я вытащил из кармана мантии пузырек «Феникса». Поттер уже знал, что делать. Когда он выпил, на лице расплылась счастливая улыбка. Будет ли Гарри улыбаться МНЕ? Мне и без приема этого зелья?  
— Профессор Снейп, — обратился ко мне юнец, — сколько времени мне придется принимать это зелье?  
— Каждый день до Рождества, — ответил я. — Если будете себя хорошо вести, можно будет закончить в Хеллоуин.  
Зазвучал колокол, что означало конец завтрака. Ученики и преподаватели собирались на уроки.  
— Поттер, — негромко позвал я мальчишку. — На минутку.  
Поттер остановился. Он ожидал подвоха, что видно было по глазам.  
— Вместо Трансфигурации у вас будут Зелья, — раскрыл я важную информацию, — возьмите в библиотеке учебник зельеварения за первый курс.  
— За первый курс? — повторил Поттер. Судя по выражению лица, такая мысль ему уже приходила в голову.  
— Неужели Гарри Поттер думает, что он сдаст зелья за пятый курс? Пером Истинного Ученика? — добавил я вкрадчиво. — После Ритуала Ученичества, который мы прошли вместе, у вас не будет писать ни одно перо.  
— Никогда? — переспросил Поттер.  
— До 18-го дня рождения. Встретимся на уроке! — я развернулся на каблуках и гордо прошествовал мимо Амбридж. Я поставлю эту выскочку на место!  
***  
На первом уроке с Хаффелпафом было спокойно, как перед бурей. Один взгляд на Дейзи Кризе, и я сел писать рекомендательные письма. Второй урок я не заметил. Напряжение нарастало. Я не знал, что думать, только приход гриффиндорцев на третье занятие снял импульс проклясть и помучить кого-нибудь. Чертова связь Ученичества с Темным Лордом!  
Как в ответ на мои мысли на пороге затоптался шрамоголовый со стопкой книг, не влезших в сумку. Я стоял возле стола, сложив на груди руки. Конечно, неудачник-который-выжил возле меня споткнулся, и книги в руках упали мне на ноги. Быстрый взгляд на книги — «Тысяча магических растений и грибов», «Зелья» за второй и третий курс, «На пути к истине» Николаса Фламеля и «Яды и противоядия»…  
— Поттер! — прошипел я. — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за незнание заклинания левитации.  
Я молниеносно схватил волшебную палочку и направил на рассыпавшиеся учебники. Книги быстро подскочили с пола и мгновенно сложились стопкой на первой парте, которая всегда стояла пустой. Поттер обиделся. Он хотел показать рвение к урокам количеством книг? Не дождешься, Поттер! Наглый Золотой Мальчик подошел к парте забрать книжки. Сзади устроился Уизли на свое место и толкнул приятеля в спину.  
— Гарри, садись рядом, — шепнул рыжий. — Иди сюда.  
Поттер взглянул на меня. Я ухмыльнулся: «Слабо, Поттер, сидеть напротив Северуса Снейпа?» Только в первый день моего преподавания в Хогвартсе эта парта была занята.  
— Нет, Рон, — шепнул Поттер. — Все равно я должен повторить зелья за первый курс. Я буду мешать.  
— Поттер! — окликнул я своего ученика раньше, чем он открыл учебник за первый курс. — Сообщите классу состав зелья от прыщей.  
— Крапива и зубы змеи, — быстро оттарабанил Поттер.  
— Какой змеи? — без эмоций спросил я.  
Поттер на минутку задумался.  
— В зависимости от результата, которого нужно достичь. От красных аллергических — гадюки, от обычных подростковых — кобры, от оспиных прыщей и рубцов подойдут зубы гюрзы, — блеснул эрудицией мой ученик.  
Что ж, урок выучен.  
— Специально для Поттера практической задание, — объявил я классу. — Сварить зелье для Луизы Миджен.  
По классу прошел гул. Всезнайка Грейнджер, сидевшая в левом ряду с Лонгботтомом, открыла рот.  
— Грейнджер! За подсказку Поттеру Гриффиндор лишится двадцати баллов, — довольный собой, сообщил я и добавил: — Поттер, продумайте возможные дополнительные компоненты для зелья.  
Поттер кивнул, не отрываясь от нарезки крапивы, а ученики взялись за практическую работу.  
Я взял перо Учителя и начал вертеть его в руках. Непосвященным в ритуал ученичества было невдомек его назначение, а вот у Истинного Ученика были открыты глаза для связи со своим «любимым» Учителем. Так что не удивительно, что Поттер снова уставился на него.  
Руки Поттера перестали нарезать крапиву, а глаза, скрытые очками, не мигая, таращились на мое лицо. Я тут заметил, что котел Поттера наполовину выкипел. Я требовательно протянул руку с пером, указывая на котел. Поттер вздрогнул, схватил доску с нарезанной крапивой и бухнул в котел. Идиот. Воды слишком мало, концентрация крапивы слишком высока.  
— Поттер, вы продумали дополнительные ингредиенты зелья для Луизы Миджен?  
— М-м-м… да, — промычал мальчишка и метнулся к шкафчику с ингредиентами. Он открыл дверцу и стал осматривать содержимое.  
Зелье с крапивой спокойно выкипало, как и мое терпение. Поттер хлопнул себя по лбу и вернулся к своей парте. Он быстро растолок в ступке какой-то зуб и снова вернулся к шкафчику.  
Его ничего не устроило, так как вернулся Поттер с пустыми руками.  
— Что, Поттер? — усмехнулся я. — Нет ничего?  
— Нет, сэр, — уверенно ответил Поттер. — Здесь его нет. Скорей всего, это можно найти в вашей кладовке.  
Я хмыкнул.  
— Иди и возьми, Поттер.  
— А пароль?  
— Поттер, ты собираешься варить зелье или красть ингредиенты?  
— Варить зелье.  
— Вот и правильный ответ.  
Поттер понял и вышел из класса. Котел с крапивой методично выкипал вместе с зубом змеи. Интересно, зуб какой рептилии он использовал?  
Через минуту вернулся запыхавшийся Поттер. В руках он держал пузырек. Он стал судорожно помешивать зелье. Оно вспыхнуло от помешивания, и до меня донесся его аромат. Не может быть!  
Я вскочил с места и мгновенно оказался рядом с Мальчиком-который-выжил-но может умереть-в любой-момент.  
— Поттер, — прошипел я не хуже змеи, — где вы взяли зуб василиска?  
— Он валялся у меня в чемодане со второго курса, — смутился мальчишка. — Я вспомнил о нем и принес на ваш урок. Подумал, что он пригодится.  
— Откуда? — в ярости шипел я.  
— Из Тайной комнаты, — передернул плечами Поттер.  
— Поттер, ты идиот! Зуб василиска взрывоопасен! Ты представляешь, что было бы с кабинетом через пять минут? — я почти кричал. — Ты бросил котел и ушел неизвестно и на сколько времени. Если бы ты удрал с урока, то дым, оставшийся в классе, убил бы меня на месте через десять минут после урока!  
— Было бы неплохо, — раздался голос Уизли.  
Я быстро обернулся.  
— Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за оскорбление учителя, — рявкнул я.  
Комментария Уизли хватило, чтобы отвлечь меня от его дружка, и Поттер, воспользовался этим. Он открыл пузырек и пролил несколько капель в свое варево. Реакция наступила мгновенно, и зелье вспыхнуло. Розовый дымок окутал Поттера, и он закашлялся. Я вздохнул, угадывая аромат. Что?!  
— Поттер, ты знаешь, что это такое?! — не выдержал я. — Это кровь единорога! Это уникальный ингредиент! Он стоит сто двадцать галеонов за унцию. И ты перевел его на… это? — Я брезгливо тыкнул пальцем в зелье. — Как ты его достал?  
— Я… я призвал его, — пробурчал мальчишка.  
Пятикурсники ожидаемо насмешливо следили за нашей перепалкой.  
— Сколько капель ты использовал? — понизив голос на тон ниже, спросил я.  
— Три.  
Я вздохнул. Взмахнул палочкой, туша огонь под котлом Поттера.  
— Все гениальное — просто, — пробормотал я.  
Поттер вытаращил на меня глаза, но мне не было никакого дела до него. Раздражение мое не отступало.  
— Поттер, — устало проговорил я. — Позовите Луизу Миджен.  
***  
После четвертого урока пронесся слух, что в вестибюле Уизли-близнецы устроили болото. Амбридж ускакала за помощью. Зелье Поттера подействовало потрясающе, я был впечатлен, а мисс Миджен была просто счастлива. Затем Поттер направился на Историю магии. Вот тут и началось. Моя Метка вспыхнула огнем за пятнадцать минут до конца урока. Странно, внеплановое собрание Пожирателей? Что удивительно, через пять минут она успокоилась. Что это значит? Скрипя зубами, я провел последние два урока как на иголках. После обеда я направился в свою лабораторию исследовать зелье Поттера. Оно оказалось многообещающим. От него меня оторвал Драко Малфой. Он прибежал сообщить, что меня срочно вызывает Амбридж.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть, профессор Амбридж? — спросил я, оценивая ситуацию в кабинете. Здесь присутствовали мои слизеринцы, «знаменитые» гриффиндорцы и одна рейвенкловка. Похоже, что они просто побеседовали. И без всяких драк. И, конечно, Гарри Поттер.  
— Профессор Снейп, — широко улыбнулась Амбридж, — мне нужен еще один пузырек с сывороткой правды, и как можно быстрее.  
— Вы взяли у меня последний, чтобы допросить Поттера, — отрезал я. — Вы же не использовали ее всю? Я же говорил, что хватит трех капель.  
Амбридж покраснела от гнева.  
— Можете сделать еще немного?  
— Конечно, — скривился я. — Она должна настаиваться полный лунный цикл, так что готова будет где-то через месяц.  
— Через месяц? — завыла Амбридж. — Месяц? Снейп, она мне нужна сегодня! Я только что поймала Поттера, когда он использовал мой камин для общения с неизвестными личностями.  
Я заинтересованно поднял бровь.  
— В самом деле? — спросил я и посмотрел на Поттера. — Меня это не удивляет. Поттер никогда не выказывал никакого уважения к школьным правилам.  
Я с помощью легилименции попытался проникнуть в разум Поттера. Образы, мысли и чувства хаотично мелькали, и мне было трудно уловить, что произошло за последние три часа.  
— Я желаю его допросить! — сердито повторила Амбридж. — Я желаю, чтобы вы снабдили меня зельем, которое заставит его рассказать мне правду!  
— Как я вам уже сказал, — бесстрастно ответил я, — что запасов Веритасерума у меня нет. Разве что вы хотите Поттера отравить… яд у меня есть. И я уверяю, что с величайшим удовольствием поддержал бы ваш замысел… но больше ничем помочь не могу. Беда лишь в том, что большинство ядов действуют слишком быстро, не оставляя время для признания.  
Я проник в разум подопечного и уловил образы Темного Лорда, Блэка и Отдел тайн.  
— Я назначаю вам испытательный срок! — взвизгнула дура Амбридж. — Вы нарочно не хотите мне помочь! Я надеялась на большее! Люциус Малфой всегда был о вас самого лучшего мнения! Вон с моего кабинета.  
Я собрался уходить. Сведений было достаточно. Но Поттер, как всегда, все испортил.  
— Он напал на Бродягу! — крикнул идиот-который-выжил. — Напал на Бродягу там, где оно спрятано! — и вдруг мантия озарилась розовым и стала одинакового цвета с мантией Амбридж.  
«Оно спрятано». Пророчество. Моя Метка сегодня на четвертом уроке. Неудачи с окклюменцией Поттера. Похоже, у него опять видения. Он спал на уроке? Мысли промелькнули за миг, пока держался за дверь. Я обернулся на Поттера, затем на министерскую крысу.  
— Понятия не имею, — холодно произнес я на негодование Амбридж «что, где и как». — Поттер, если я захочу услышать твое мнение, я дам тебе бормотухи. А ты, Крэбб, не зацелуй Лонгботтома. Если он задохнется от радости, нам придется заполнять миллион скучных бумаг, а еще боюсь, придется вспомнить про это в твоей характеристике, когда будешь искать себе работу. Отличная мантия, Поттер, — и с треском захлопнул за собой дверь, отправившись к себе.  
Я взял с камина летучий порох и, бросил его в камин, произнес:  
— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать.  
Появилась известная до оскомины кухня.  
— Блек! — позвал я.  
Ненавистный Блек появился через полминуты. Он был слегка навеселе.  
— Снейп? — тягуче произнес Блек. — Как дела у любимчика Волдеморта?  
С трудом сдерживаясь, я как можно спокойней стал рассказывать.  
— Поттер, — начал я. — У него видения. Он почему-то решил, что Темный Лорд пытает тебя в Отделе тайн.  
— Что?! — симптомы похмелья у Блека мигом пропали.  
— Как я вижу, — насмешливо проговорил я, — информация ошибочна. Иначе ты был бы в лапах у Пожирателей. Кстати, Поттер связывался с тобой последние два часа?  
— Нет, — веселье в глазах Блека сменилось тревогой. — Что-то случилось с Гарри?  
— Кроме того, что Амбридж хотела опоить его Веритасерумом, ничего.  
Одна рука Блека сжалась в кулак.  
— Сука.  
— Поскольку Поттер с тобой не связался, — продолжал я, пытаясь объяснить очевидные вещи для слизеринца, но не гриффиндорца, — ожидай его в Министерстве в Отделе Тайн. Он будет искать тебя там.  
Блек вскочил.  
— Учитывая жжение Метки, возможно появление Пожирателей. Может быть, даже Темного Лорда.  
— Он не сунется в Министерство! — рявкнул Блек.  
— Если ты не в курсе, то ему нужно пророчество. Возможно все.  
Блек наконец нашел свою волшебную палочку.  
— Удержи Поттера от глупостей. Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я лично тебя убью! От этого зависит судьба волшебного мира.  
Блек резко обернулся. Он, видно, уловил мое отчаяние.  
— С каких пор ты беспокоишься о сыне Джеймса Поттера? Ты же всегда ненавидел их обоих! — он недобро прищурился, ожидая ответа.  
Я сжал зубы.  
— Дело в том, — слова мне давались с трудом, — что он мой… Ученик.  
Последние слова произвели на Блека эффект хлыста. Тот, миг назад пытавшийся спасать крестника, сел на стул. Он сжал голову.  
— Как же так? — растерянно произнес Блек. Казалось, даже привычное высокомерие старинного рода исчезло с его лица. — Он же гриффиндорец.  
— Гриффиндорский баран, — в сердцах сказал я.  
И озарение пришло к Блеку.  
— И насколько вы близки? — прерывисто спросил он.  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Пока ни на сколько, но обмен силой ожидается постоянный, — злорадно ответил я. — Нас ждет долгая счастливая жизнь вдвоем. Ты знаешь, что это означает?  
Глаза Блека расширились.  
— Насколько я помню, Регулус рассказывал об Ученичестве на Слизерине. Связь Учителя с Учеником обычно длится до совершеннолетия. Но всю жизнь…  
Я не выдержал. Я бросил еще одну горсть пороха и через минуту оказался на кухне. Блек отступил на шаг.  
— Сириус Орион Блек, — ткнув того в грудь палочкой, проговорил я, — я беру под опеку твоего крестника Гарри Джеймса Поттера. В случае твоей смерти твой крестник назначается твоим наследником и моим подопечным. Как главе рода Блеков, я сообщаю, что в твоем роду появился Истинный Ученик. Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, Учитель и Мастер, клянусь оберегать и охранять своего Ученика и твоего крестника всеми доступными средствами. Взамен Гарри Джеймс Поттер обязуется возвеличить твой род мудростью и величием и исполнить свою миссию.  
С каждым сказанным мною словом Блек отступал, и в конце концов мы уперлись в самую дальнюю стенку кухне. Моя палочка в качестве завершающего штриха заискрила, ткнувшись в шею одного из Мародеров.  
Я хмыкнул. Настоящий гриффиндорец и невежа. Эффект должен быть не такой.  
— Блек, ты писал завещание для Поттера?  
— Нет.  
— Пиши. Акцио перо и пергамент.  
Несмотря на настороженность, Блек безо всякой ненависти, быстро черкнул пару строчек. Я, довольный, схватил пергамент, не читая, и скопировал его. Одна копия отправилась в Министерство, другая — в банк «Гринготс», третья — Альбусу, четвертая — мне, пятая — самому Гарри. Когда я отдал оригинал Блеку в руки, магия окутала его и меня.  
— Что это? — спросил Блек.  
— Теперь, Блек, если ты умрешь, то юный Гарри Поттер, лорд Блек, лорд Поттер, прославит свой род на всю магическую Британию.  
— Он и так известен.  
— Слава Золотого Мальчика пройдет как снег летом, а имя Истинного Ученика не погаснет долгие годы. А сейчас, Блек, отправляйся в Министерство и спасай Гарри. Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я тебя не прощу.  
Блек осклабился. Он встал в стойку, как охотничья собака.  
— Но что самое страшное, я не прощу этого себе!  
— Снейп! Ни я, ни Гарри не собираемся умирать. Ну разве что я ради Гарри, — добавил он.  
Я отправился к камину.  
***  
За сутки ситуация переменилась. Уже на рассвете Гарри был в Хогвартсе, сломленный и измученный. Волдеморт явился открыто. Произошла битва между Дамблдором и Волдемортом. В кабинете Дамблдора Гарри устроил истерику, после чего был отправлен в лазарет. Мой Ученик еще не знал, что его ждет наказание.  
— Поттер, — заявился я на следующее утро в лазарет. — Жду тебя через час в своем классе.  
Вся троица была собрана здесь же. Первым делом я дал Поттеру свое зелье «Феникс». Лицо паренька осветилось слабой улыбкой. Если бы не мое зелье, Поттер сломался, как кукла. Я понимал его: погиб последний близкий ему человек. Теперь моя очередь заботиться об отпрыске Мародеров.

Учитель и Ученик  
У Гарри на уме были не экзамены, а смерть крестного. Армия Дамблдора после завтрака села обсуждать происшедшее в Министерстве. Гарри же отправился в класс зельеварения. Мантия трепыхалась розовым.  
Северус Снейп холодно кивнул головой в ответ на приветствие. Гарри хотел сесть за первую парту, но профессор указал палочкой на стул, стоявший у стены, отлевитировал его в центр класса. Гарри понял намек.  
— Гарри Поттер, вы ослушались меня, — спокойно ответил Снейп. — Вы будете наказаны.  
Гарри вскочил.  
— За что? — выкрикнул он. — Я ничего не сделал!  
Северус Снейп сбросил с плеч учительскую мантию. Сюртук отлично подчеркивал фигуру учителя.  
— Сделал, — еле сдерживаясь, ответил Профессор. — Очень много ошибок. Зачем ты дерзко разговаривал с директором Хогвартса?  
— Это мое дело! — начал грубить ученик. — Дамблдор не хотел слушать меня!  
— Ты использовал непростительные заклятия…  
— Белатрисса убила Сириуса! Она заслужила смерть!  
— Подверг опасности учеников…  
— Мы сражались с Пожирателями Смерти!  
— В темноте летели на тестралах…  
— Метлы конфисковала Амбридж!  
— Отправился без разрешения профессоров в Министерство магии…  
— Сириуса мог убить Волдеморт!  
— С чего ты взял, Поттер, что твоего крестного собирался убить Темный Лорд? — ухмыльнулся профессор Снейп. Усмешка у него была очень недобрая.  
— Но мое видение! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Видение, — хмыкнул профессор. — Заснул на уроке Истории Магии? Что только не привидится на уроке, лишь бы не учиться…  
Повисло молчание. Гарри с удовольствием впился бы в глотку профессора с намерением задушить. Он обвиняет в каких-то нелепых мелочах, в то время, когда его крестному угрожала опасность.  
Профессор Снейп стремительно подошел к своему ученику. Гарри отшатнулся, увидев не ожидаемую ярость в черных глазах, а всего лишь собственное отражение. Северус наклонился над Поттером, что парень вжался в стул, и вкрадчиво спросил:  
— Почему Гарри Поттер видел видение?  
— Потому… потому… — Гарри задыхался от ярости из-за допроса, и от слишком близкого расстояния от тела профессора. Его запах будоражил, а голос у уха вызывал дрожь. Все эти ощущения зациклились на Мастере Зелий, и Гарри не мог достойно ответить.  
— Почему? — настойчиво допытывался профессор.  
Черные глаза, в которых отражался Гарри, ожидали ответа.  
— Потому… — Гарри растерялся, не в силах собраться с мыслями, — потому…  
Профессор отошел от Гарри, и тот вздохнул от облегчения.  
— Я жду ответа, Поттер, — Снейп подошел к своему столу и начал рыться в многочисленных ящиках.  
Гарри вдруг стали интересны пятна от зелий на полу.  
— Потому что Волдеморт залез мне в голову, — тихо ответил Гарри Поттер.  
— Почему Темный Лорд залез Поттеру в голову? — безразличным тоном спросил профессор Снейп.  
Настал момент истины. Розовая мантия на плечах Гарри Поттера начала преобразовываться прямо на глазах у Мастера.  
— Потому что я не овладел окклюменцией? — еще тише ответил Гарри.  
— Почему ты не овладел окклюменцией? — спросил Учитель, приподымаясь над столом. Он нашел, что искал.  
Гарри молчал. Вспышка ярости уже прошла, мантия покрылась багровыми пятнами, и гриффиндорец с неожиданным смирением смотрел на декана Слизерина. Учитель в руках держал розги.  
— Я отвечу за тебя, Поттер, — медленно произнес Снейп. — Потому что ты безответственный, непокорный, сующий свой любопытный нос в чужие жизни ученик. Ты пренебрегаешь правилами школы. Подвергаешь опасности жизни окружающих тебя людей. Не слушаешь учителей и ничему не учишься! На колени! — грозно рыкнул Мастер зелий.  
Гарри Поттер сполз со стула под тяжелым взглядом учителя. Его ожидало наказание.  
***  
Минерва Макгонагал вместе с Альбусом Дамбдором спускались в подземелья. Она тревожилась за любимого гриффиндорца. Чтобы смягчить наказание, она попросила Альбуса как директора Хогвартса о ходатайстве.  
— Как скажешь, Минерва, — улыбнулся Альбус и подал руку декану Гриффиндора.  
За дверью класса Зельеварения раздавались крики. Декан и директор не решались зайти. Крики молодого паренька перемешались с короткими, отрывистыми фразами баритона Северуса Снейпа. Альбус и Минерва переглянулись и одновременно постучали в дверь. Все звуки мгновенно затихли.  
— Войдите! — раздался глухой голос Снейпа.  
Перед Альбусом и Минервой встала живописная картина. Северус Снейп, всегда в наглухо застегнутом сюртуке и неизменно черной мантии, стоял в белой рубашке с розгами в руке и тяжело дышал. Волосы его растрепались не хуже, чем у Гарри Поттера. Паренек же снимал с себя темно-бордовую мантию и всхлипывал, стоя на коленях.  
— Сириус… — с глухим отчаянием проговорил Гарри и вцепился в стул. Похоже, боль была настолько сильна, что Гарри готов был отключиться. Но Северус легко отцепил руки Гарри от стула и сел рядом с ним, прижав его к себе.  
Альбус и Минерва пораженно уставились на зрелище, прежде никем не виданное. Ужас Хогвартса обнимал Золотого Мальчика и успокаивал его словами, которые от него не слышал ни один из учеников.  
— Ну что ты, Гарри, успокойся, — приговаривал Северус Снейп, поглаживая по спине.  
— Вы ублюдок, сэр, — ответил Гарри, вцепившись в рубашку профессора и орошая ее слезами.  
— Ты потерял крестного… Я буду заботиться о тебе…  
Гарри оторвал голову от груди Снейпа.  
— Вы серьезно?  
— Ну, а кто еще о тебе позаботится? Ты улыбаешься или плачешь?  
Казалось, учитель и ученик не замечали ничего вокруг, настолько были заняты друг другом.  
— Как ты, Минерва? — благодушно спросил Альбус, прикрывая дверь. — Кого надо спасать?  
Макгонагал поджала губы.  
— Было бы проще, если бы Гарри попал в Слизерин, тогда их отношения сложились бы по-другому.  
— Между Гарри и Северусом всегда бурлили страстные чувства, — заметил Альбус. — Они предназначены друг для друга.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри со своим горем не заметил, как сдал СОВы. Он провел время на экзаменах как на автомате. Учитывая его новый статус ученика Северуса Снейпа, Гарри сдал теоретический курс предметов с натяжкой. Профессора пошли ему навстречу, и даже Снейп был снисходителен к гриффиндорцу.

Ученик  
Перед отъездом профессор Снейп подошел к Гарри и вручил пузырек с зельем.  
— Поттер, садитесь в поезд и езжайте в Лондон. На платформе я вас заберу, — еле слышно произнес он.  
— Спасибо за зелье, сэр, — ответил Гарри. Он не мечтал провести лето с профессором, хотя мнение о нем Гарри поменял в лучшую сторону.  
***  
Когда контроллер дал Гарри, Рону и Гермионе сигнал, что уже безопасно проходить через магическую перегородку между девятой и десятой платформами, Гарри увидел, что с противоположной стороны его ждал сюрприз — там его радостно приветствовала половина ордена Феникса.  
— Здорово, Гарри, — поздоровался Люпин.  
— Привет, — ответил Гарри. — Я и не надеялся… почему вы все тут собрались?  
— Мы решили, — слегка усмехнулся Люпин, — что стоит провести маленький разговор с твоими дядей и тетей, прежде чем они заберут тебя домой.  
Гарри взглянул на Аластора Муди. Аврор с волшебным глазом пас кого-то невидимого, мальчику это стало любопытно, и он отвлекся от разговора орденцев с Дурслями. Муди для себя что-то решил и сжал Гарри за плечо.  
— Держись, Поттер, — сказал он.  
— Береги себя, Гарри, — негромко сказал Люпин. — Будь с нами на связи.  
— Гарри, как только получится, мы тебя заберем, — прошептала Молли Уизли, обнимая его.  
— Скоро встретимся, старик, — Рон крепко пожал руку Гарри.  
— Очень скоро, Гарри, — убедительно добавила Гермиона. — Обещаем тебе.  
Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся. Он помахал им на прощание рукой, обернулся и первым вышел с вокзала на улицу. Он сделал только два шага, как его плечо оказалось в железных руках. Гарри дернулся.  
— Куда собрался, Поттер? — прозвучал знакомый голос. — Я сказал быть на платформе.  
Невидимые пальцы с плеча исчезли, и появился профессор Снейп собственной персоной.  
— П-профессор, это вы? — пораженно спросил Гарри.  
Образ летучей мыши развеялся как дым. Профессорской мантии и сюртука не было и в помине, и, хоть одежда была такой же черной, учитель выглядел потрясающе. Черные джинсы, облегавшие стратегически важные места, показали, насколько длинны и стройны ноги профессора, и как оказалось, мужчины. Черная рубашка выгодно очерчивала плечи учителя. Две верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты, где виднелась белая шея и ямочка между ключицами. Гарри уставился на эту ямочку. Он забыл обо всем на свете: о Роне с Гермионой и фениксовцами, которые провожали его, и Дурслях, встречавших своего племянника.  
Профессор Снейп усмехнулся откровенно разглядывавшему его Поттеру. В гляделки ворвался Вернон Дурсль.  
— Эй! Ты! Кто ты такой?! — гневно заорал Дурсль. — Что тебе нужно от нас?  
— Вернон! — запищала Петуния шепотом. — Не на улице!  
— Действительно, — усмехнулся Северус Снейп. — Сядем в машину.  
Он протянул руку своему подопечному. Гарри с удовольствием ухватился, предвкушая небывалое представление.  
— Гарри, — мурлыкнул профессор, наклоняясь.  
От таких слов и тона Гарри будто окунулся в обжигающий холод. Он мгновенно вспомнил, кто он, где и с кем.  
— Вернон! — взвизгнула Петунья. — Это… это…  
— Извращенец, — подкинул Дадли, — урод.  
— Хуже, это Северус Снейп!  
— Плевать, кто он такой, — зарычал Дурсль. — В машину он не сядет.  
Профессор как-то странно махнул рукой.  
— Империо, — только сказал он.  
Гарри ошеломленно вздохнул. Уж теперь он отыграется на ненавистных родственниках. Особенно на дяде, который встал как стойкий оловянный солдатик с выпученными глазами. Но у профессора были совсем другие планы на вечер.  
— Гарри, можешь ему что-нибудь приказать, — шелковым голосом произнес профессор.  
— Сначала давайте сядем в машину и уедем в Литл-Уингинг, — предложил Гарри.  
— Весьма рассудительно, — заметил Снейп. — Но, может, ты хочешь ехать в другую сторону?  
— Какую? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, зажимая Дадли в дальний угол машины.  
— Например, на побережье, в Гавр, Брайтон или еще куда-нибудь, — невозмутимо ответил профессор.  
— Почему? — удивился Гарри. — И что я там буду делать?  
— Отдыхать, загорать, плотно есть, развлекаться и подрастать до шести футов.  
Гарри онемел от изумления. Но Петуния заставила его быстро опомниться.  
— Нет! Он уродец и должен работать. Дармоеды должны отрабатывать свой хлеб. Его родители…  
— …Богаче чем ты думаешь, — прервал ее Снейп. — Через шесть недель он станет наследником немалого состояния.  
— Значит, нам полагается часть наследства, — прикинула Петуния. — Вернон, почему ты молчишь?  
Но дядя ни слова ни произнес, управляя машиной под заклятием подчинения. А профессор знакомо махнул рукой, указывая на Петунию, ставшую похожей на сушеную воблу с глазами рыбы-молота.  
— Нет, дорогие мои, — приторно-ласково сказал Снейп, — вам ничего не полагается. Гарри Поттер — Ученик под моей опекой и защитой.  
— Мама, папа! — заныл Дадли. — Что с вами?  
Профессор «Ужас Хогвартса» так зыркнул на кузена Гарри, что Дадли вжался в стенку, пытаясь изобразить таракана, будучи тушкой кита.  
— Так мы едем в Гавр? — уточнил Гарри.  
— Нет, несносный мальчишка, — проворчал профессор, — сначала мы пройдемся по магазинам. Или ты думаешь, что в таких обносках тебя пустят на пляж?  
— Но на пляже раздеваются, — ляпнул Гарри.  
— Поттер! — яростно зашипел профессор. — Ты — идиот!  
— Гы-ы! — осмелел Дадли. — Поттер — идиот!  
— Еще одно слово и у свиненка вырастет рыло, — угрожающе произнес Снейп.  
Дадли мгновенно зажал рот и нос руками. Его свиные глазки выпучились от страха.  
Так они доехали до «ближайшего Харродса», как сказал Профессор Снейп, мол, он был ближе всего.  
Высадившись на Бромптон-Роуд, Гарри и Снейп направились в самый фешенебельный универмаг Лондона. Гарри не знал, смущаться ему или сердиться: в первом же магазинчике (нижнего белья) профессор купил ему десяток боксеров, трусов и плавок. И дал Гарри подзатыльник, когда тот отказался надеть одну пару в примерочной. Гарри смущенно закрылся шторкой.  
Во втором магазине они выбрали две дюжины носков. Одну дюжину вполне нейтральных черных, а вторую — ярких, кричащих, невозможных расцветок. Гарри с сомнением разглядывал их, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
В пятом они купили несколько футболок, в десятом — две пары джинсов, в семнадцатом — брюки, в двадцатом — кроссовки, в двадцать пятом — ботинки.  
— Тридцатый магазин я не выдержу, — произнес Гарри, тяжело сгибаясь под покупками.  
— Ты имеешь в виду обед в кафе? — спросил Северус.  
— Мы будем обедать? Но я не голоден, — Гарри кривил душой. Просто он привык летом под присмотром родственников сидеть на голодной диете.  
— Кофе гляссе? Мороженое? Тирамису? — пытливо спросил Снейп.  
Гарри смутно знал, что такое «гляссе» и «тирамису».  
— Ладно, профессор Снейп, я сдаюсь.  
Скупившись и наевшись, Гарри устал. Он не привык наедаться досыта, и его с непривычки клонило в сон. Они спустились по эскалатору и вышли на улицу. Снейп остановил такси, и они отправились в отель. Гарри, как в дымке, рассматривал улицы, дома, проезжавшие автомобили, напитываясь новыми впечатлениями от поездки. Наконец такси притормозило у красивого здания викторианской эпохи. Гарри заметил надпись над входом «Империя», затем номер комнаты «№ 37» и, переступив порог, бросился на ближайшую кровать.  
* * *  
Утром Гарри и Снейп ехали в поезде. Они путешествовали магловским способом, и Гарри жадно впитывал новые впечатления. Еда в поезде была никудышняя, но Гарри было не привыкать. На железнодорожной станции они сели в автобус и проехали несколько остановок. Гарри услышал, как пророкотал прибой, и понял, что они приближаются к цели. Они прошли несколько сотен метров, и вот оно… МОРЕ!  
Коттедж оказался еще в километре от побережья, недалеко от опушки небольшого леса, который приближался по мере того, как они шли. Домик был выстроен из красного кирпича, деревянные ставни закрывали окна от глазастых прохожих, красный заборчик отгораживал дом от окружавших его кустарников и деревьев. Казалось, сама природа защищала дом от любопытных прохожих.  
Снейп вытащил из кармана ключ и открыл калитку. Зайдя в дом, он похлопал по карманам. В них что-то загремело. Профессор достал небольшую сумочку и начал вытаскивать из нее маленькие предметы, которые превратились в школьный сундук Гарри, сумку с зельями и отдельный пакет с купленными вещами. Гарри охнул. Все оказалось на месте.  
— А где моя сова Хедвиг? — спросил Гарри.  
— Когда мы ехали в машине твоего дяди, — ответил профессор Снейп, — я отправил ее в Хогвартс. За нее не переживай. Я думаю, ей там нравится.  
Гарри надулся. Он хотел написать Гермионе и Рону, как он проводит каникулы со Снейпом, а тот распорядился по-своему.  
— А можно ее как-то вызвать? — спросил Гарри.  
Профессор внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— Можно, но зачем? Через две недели мы вернемся в Хогвартс. Тогда и напишешь своим друзьям. Иди и располагайся.  
Снейп завозился на кухне, а Гарри пошел осматривать дом. На втором этаже оказалось две спальни и одна ванная. Внизу соответственно была гостиная и кухня. В гостиной стоял стеллаж с книгами, и Гарри взял одну. Она оказалась магловской, с нарисованным кораблем на обложке. Он прочитал десяток страниц, как услышал, что Снейп напевает что-то похожее на «Котел, полный любви» Селестины Уорбек. Голос профессора нисколько не фальшивил, но Гарри по своим причинам не любил эту песню.  
— Поттер! Иди обедать! — вскорости позвал профессор.  
На обед оказался суп с ревенем и творог с ягодами. Гарри ничего подобного не пробовал, и ему было в диковинку есть необычные сладости.  
— Поттер, ты плавать умеешь? — полюбопытствовал Северус.  
— Немножко, — облизывая ложку от густых сливок, сказал Гарри.  
— Надеюсь, ты не утонешь, когда мы будем плавать?  
— На воде держаться я умею, — быстро проговорил Гарри, не упоминая о том, что плавать умеет только по-собачьи.  
Профессор достал из сумки два больших полотенца. Гарри подскочил со стула. Наконец-то он отдохнет по-настоящему.  
На побережье дул небольшой ветерок, когда они направились к бухточке, где можно плавать. Солнце скрылось за тучей, но Гарри понадеялся, что они поплавают, и убедил себя, что загорать вовсе необязательно.  
Так и случилось. Учитель прочитал нотацию, как себя вести на воде, приказал плыть вдоль берега, а то море может затянуть в глубину, и сам нырнул. Гарри любил нырять, но увидев в мутной воде человека, чуть не испугался. Мальчик быстро вынырнул, отплевываясь.  
— Профессор, вы меня напугали, — произнес Гарри.  
Снейп только усмехнулся. Они еще немного поплавали, не отдаляясь друг от друга. Профессор показал несколько видов плавания, и Гарри тренировался, не погружаясь глубоко в воду.  
Вдоволь накупавшись, они вышли на берег. Гарри принялся строить замок на песке. Вскоре появились стены с башнями, двор внутри, и уже нельзя было ошибиться, что это строится маленький песочный Хогвартс. Гарри был полностью погружен в свою работу, профессор за ним наблюдал, подавляя свое желание участвовать в затее мальчишки.  
Где-то через час погода начала меняться. Снейп нахмурился, вглядываясь в горизонт. Оттуда быстро приближалась серая пелена, от которой на душе стало неуютно и тревожно.  
— Что-то мне это не нравится, — пробормотал профессор.  
Небо стремительно затянуло темными тучами. Учитель быстро оценил ситуацию и вскочил с песка.  
— Поттер, быстро в дом!  
Приближалась буря. Гарри не испугался ярости стихии, откровенно не понимая, к чему такая спешка. Профессор Снейп, к удивлению Гарри, из вороха вещей схватил палочку и произнес заклинание:  
— Эспекто Патронум!  
Появилась лань, которая, тыча своей мордой в руку, попросила Гарри поторопиться. Гарри тоже схватил свою палочку, потому что наконец-то разглядел несколько фигур дементоров, направлявшихся со скалы слева. Их угрожающе развевающиеся капюшоны приближались в сторону мужчины и мальчика. Гарри вызвал в себе самое счастливое воспоминание. Оказалось, что таких их было довольно много за последние три дня, и ему ничего не стоило вызвать своего патронуса.  
Гарри держался за руку профессора Снейпа, рядом трусили олень и лань, и под их защитой они направились домой. Дементоры не предпринимали попыток атаковать, но незримо преследовали их до самого конца прогулки.


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри спал. Ему снились драконы и квиддич. Юноша летел на огромной скорости, пронзая густые облака и избегая бладжеров и огня драконов. Целью Поттера был снитч — золотистый мячик, всполохи которого раздавались то там, то тут. Он протянул руку, и мячик послушно оказался на ладони. «Гарри», — послышался ему бархатистый баритон, и мир разорвался на осколки.  
Гарри проснулся, ослепленный вспышками солнечных лучей. Он осознал, что лежит на постели, весь взмокший и возбужденный. Чтобы скрыть свое состояние, гриффиндорец поспешил укрыться одеялом.  
— Гарри, — повторил голос, и Гарри, наконец, разрешил дилемму, как различить явь и сон.  
— Ты собираешься вставать? — в мягком бархате голоса появились стальные нотки. — Ты пропустишь самое интересное.  
Гарри простонал — он не хотел вставать, он хотел услышать этот мягкий голос еще раз, но утреннее пробуждение делало владельца этого голоса язвительным и саркастичным. Казалось, что только во сне этот голос обволакивал и шептал милые глупости. Гарри купался в глубоком голосе и не тонул именно благодаря его бархатистым переливам. Явь и сон отличались слишком сильно, поэтому Гарри ничего не стоило встать с постели уже успокоившимся и готовым познавать этот мир таким, каким хочет показать его учитель.  
— Сэр, я буду готов через полчаса, — уже более-менее вразумительно произнес подросток.  
Найдя очки на тумбочке, Гарри надел их на нос и увидел силуэт выходящего из комнаты Снейпа.  
— Полчаса, — кинул на ходу Северус, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Снейпа смутил вид возбужденного заспанного парня, иначе, чем можно было бы объяснить его побег из комнаты, Гарри не знал. Он потянулся, как ленивый кот на солнышке, и только сейчас сообразил, что выспался. Волдеморт его сон не потревожил.  
***  
— Какие планы у нас на сегодня? — спросил Гарри через полчаса, выйдя на кухню посвежевшим и одетым в новую зеленую рубашку и синие джинсы. Снейп кинул на рубашку одобрительный взгляд, не отрываясь от своего основного занятия — приготовления завтрака. Поджаренный бекон с яйцом стоял на столе, и Гарри потянул тарелку на себя. Северус и слова не сказал, что это его завтрак, и решил, что сендвич с ветчиной, сыром и салатом будет как раз для него.  
— Кино, аквапарк, тир и мороженое, — быстро произнес учитель.  
— Тир мне ни к чему, — вальяжно произнес Поттер, как будто избалованный ребенок, и что на него нашло? — в кино пойдем вечером, аквапарк значит сейчас. Хорошо, я согласен.  
«Куда катится мир? — подумал Северус, — я балую сына Джеймса Поттера! Сына своего извечного врага, который с детства был избалованным хвастуном и бездельником!»  
Вслух он сказал другое:  
— Я думал рассказать тебе немного о маггловском оружии, что можно от него ожидать, и какие меры принять, если тебе угрожает маггл или полицейский с кольтом в руках. Как ты собираешься стать аврором?  
Поттер сразу сник.  
— На аврора нужно сдавать зельеварение, — глухо ответил парень, — а я его запорю на первой варке зелья.  
— Почему же? — спокойно спросил Снейп. — Если тебя мотивировать должным образом, то у тебя все получится. Просто постоянная ответственность за близких тебе людей и шило в заднице не дают возможность тебе расслабиться и получать знания естественным путем. Поэтому будем пока отдыхать и набираться сил. Успеешь еще навоеваться!  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
— Ладно, идем в тир, — пробормотал он, ковыряя яичницу.  
Через полчаса они вышли. Погода, традиционно, была как по заказу. Сначала яркое солнце, было жарко, даже душно, с моря дул свежий бриз, через два часа натягивало тучи, становилось холодно и сумрачно, а перед закатом солнца тучи вновь развеивались, и было видно звезды. Чем объяснить такую погоду, Гарри не знал, а вот Северус догадывался, что виной тому были дементоры, и не парочка, а несколько десятков, круживших вокруг прибрежного городка, где они остановились. Снейп решительно не хотел портить отдых своему подопечному, поэтому решил не обращать на дементоров внимания. Обычные каникулы для обычного парня, а не для Избранного, как стали писать в «Ежедневном Пророке» с завидной регулярностью. Снейп Гарри газеты не показывал, но подросток все равно догадывался, что происходит в волшебном мире. А так, проведя «обычные» каникулы, у Гарри хоть останутся хорошие воспоминания о проведенном лете.  
Людей на аттракционах было меньше, чем обычно, ведь откуда брать радость, когда рядом дементоры? Только отчаянные гуляли и получали удовольствие. Но все же такие были. Поэтому Гарри с Северусом не были одиночками.  
Поттеру было интересно прослушать лекцию об оружии. Учитель помог выстроить тело для правильного прицеливания. «Бедро, рука, плечо», — думал Гарри, когда касалась прохладная рука Северуса, и ему почему-то было приятно, что прикосновения были равнодушны, что они не несли смысловой нагрузки. Они просто были. И Гарри было приятно. Он оживал, рос от этих прикосновений. И Гарри знал, что это было фактом — он рос магически.  
Аквапарк был практически пустым. Гарри пару раз спустился с горок. Посидел в джакузи с пузырями. Затем зашел в сауну и сидел, отогреваясь, около часа. Наконец, заглянул Снейп, обвязанный полотенцем, как и его подопечный. Где он был до этого, неизвестно.  
— Скучно? — спросил Северус, усмехаясь.  
— Непривычно, — ответил Гарри, — кажется, что я пропускаю что-то важное. Я знаю, что нужен в другом месте, и мне не терпится вернуться туда.  
— Поттер, — прошипел недовольно Снейп, — прошло только две недели отпуска. Неужели не терпится драить кухню и полоть грядки вашей тетушки? Так вот, обрадую: вы не вернетесь к Дурслям! И учитесь отдыхать, как положено! А учебой я вас еще нагружу! До конца лета вы еще научитесь у меня варить «Глоток Живой Смерти»!  
Произнеся эту гневную тираду, профессор сдулся. Он не хотел ссориться, но этот ученик был невыносим! Чтоб не расстраиваться, он с легкостью очистил свое сознание и наслаждался покоем и теплом сауны. Поттер же вертелся на скамейке и изучал единственное интересное существо на планете — профессора Снейпа.  
— Поттер! Вы мне надоели! Идемте!  
— Куда?  
— В кино!  
***  
Несмотря на туман, Гарри радовался прогулке к дому. Северус шел рядом и хмыкал. Гарри пересказывал фильм, и его слушателю не надоедало. Гарри был счастлив. Впервые в жизни его слушали, не перебивали, и Гарри говорил и говорил… Он был рад такому раскладу вещей. Мороженое в руках подтаяло, и Гарри с трудом его съел, когда Северус обратил на него внимание.  
Все было хорошо, пока учитель по приходу домой не обнаружил письмо директора Хогвартса.  
«Дорогие мои мальчики, — писал Альбус Дамблдор, — жду вас завтра в Хогвартсе. Новости неутешительные. Прошу вас обоих собраться как можно скорее. Ваш Директор Альбус Дамблдор».  
Учитель ожидал такого письма. «Ежедневный пророк» описывал все более и более тяжелую обстановку в волшебном мире. Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп были нужны Хогвартсу.  
***  
Школа встретила радушно, несмотря на то, что из преподавательского персонала были только Альбус Дамблдор и Минерва Макгонагал. Как оказалось, директор часто пропадал неизвестно где, и Хогвартс стоял непривычно пустым. Разве что привидения с удовольствием беседовали с присутствующими.  
Гарри со Снейпом зашли в Большой зал во время обеда. К счастью, директор и декан Гриффиндора были вдвоем и мило беседовали. Они не сразу заметили гостей, и их смех раздавался на весь зал Они не скрывали своих чувств, на что Северус лишь скривился.  
— Северус, Гарри, мои мальчики! — Альбус наконец-то заметил их, встал и широким жестом пригласил за стол. — Как у вас дела?  
— Плохо, — быстро ответил Северус, усаживаясь на ближайшее место за учительским столом. Гарри неловко было садиться за стол профессоров и он топтался рядом.  
Гарри сказал бы, что-то, чем они занимались, можно было назвать обычным отдыхом, но поскольку подозревал, что учитель нашел бы ему занятие поучиться чему-нибудь, то промолчал.  
— Дементоры всюду… — негромко сказал Альбус. Его очки, кажется, потемнели от тщательно скрываемой грусти.  
— Но здесь пока их нет, — добавила Минерва Макгонагал, — так что мы пока в хорошем настроении и добром здравии.  
— Где ты будешь жить, Гарри? — спросил Альбус. — В комнатах Северуса или в Гриффиндорской башне?  
— Я думаю, лучше у профессора Снейпа, — ответил Гарри. — А осенью переселюсь к себе.  
— Похвально, — одобрил выбор Альбус. — Северус, сейчас я подойду и добавлю тебе пару комнат для Гарри. Пусть пока располагается в гостиной.  
Профессор хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
— Профессор, можно я пойду в совятню повидать Хедвиг? — спросил Гарри.  
— Да, конечно, иди, — рассеянно ответил Снейп, предаваясь своим размышлениям. — Альбус, нам надо поговорить.  
Гарри ушел прогуляться. Он и не заметил, как от совятни отправился на квиддичное поле. Солнце не было видно из-за туч, стоял серый невзрачный день, и казалось, что дементоры уже здесь. Но на душе было спокойно, и Гарри уверился, что Хогвартс защитит своих обитателей от нашествия мрачной твари.  
Прохаживаясь по полю, Гарри решил, что неплохо было бы полетать. Он отвык от полетов за две недели отпуска. Он двинулся к замку, быстро пересек Большой зал, и изо всех сил ринулся в слизеринские подземелья. К сожалению, он не знал пароля от апартаментов Снейпа, но тот и не понадобился. Дверь была полуоткрыта, слышались голоса директора и декана Слизерина, а также чье-то пыхтение и грохот. Гарри заглянул внутрь и увидел, как домовики передвигали мебель внутри помещений. Не трудно было догадаться, что ему готовят комнату для проживания.  
Метла, сундук и вещи для отдыха лежали на ковре в гостиной. Гарри схватил метлу и помчался обратно на квиддичное поле.  
Как он соскучился по полетам! Высота, ветер и легкость во всем теле были Гарри спутниками. Ему захотелось тепла, и он ринулся к солнцу. Но тучи не обмануть: чем выше, тем холоднее. Гарри на широкой горизонтальной петле приблизился к квиддичному полю и заметил черную развевающуюся мантию своего профессора. Видимо, пока он летал, Снейп освободился от дел и пришел полюбоваться на подопечного. Паренек ринулся к нему.  
Северус Снейп заворчал при виде своего ученика.  
— Я вас заметил издалека, — похвастался Гарри.  
Учитель встрепенулся и вгляделся в лицо ловца.  
— Поттер, сколько диоптрий в ваших очках?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Не имею понятия. Но вас я всегда хорошо вижу.  
Профессор едва сдержал ругательство. Он вытащил палочку и произнес:  
— Бонум инколумис ацис! Фокус вижион!  
У Гарри стрельнуло перед глазами, и он схватился от боли за голову. Профессор повторил попытку. Стало намного больнее. Снейп, задумчиво закусив губу, пристально вглядывался в зеленые глаза мальчика.  
— Интересный эффект, — произнес он наконец. — А если попробовать зелье для зрения? Или, что еще лучше, заклинание вместе с зельем?  
На том он остановился и стремительно направился к замку.  
— Поттер, за мной! — скомандовал учитель. — Мне нужно проверить одну теорию.  
Мадам Помфри в замке отсутствовала, но должна была вернуться не позднее, чем через два-три дня. В больничном крыле Северус быстро разобрался с местной аптечкой и нашел один пузырек зелья для зрения. Северус убедился, что ему подходит срок изготовления. «Нужно приготовить еще», — подумал он, разглядывая зелье на свет.  
Гарри с волнением взял пузырек в руки. Неужели у него восстановится зрение? В это не верилось, но попытка не пытка. Он навсегда избавится от ненавистных очков, которые из раза в раз ломались. Дурсли не думали, что ему нужны очки подходящего размера и формы.  
— Поттер, приготовься.  
Профессор взял в руку палочку. Гарри открутил пузырек и проглотил зелье.  
— Бонум инколумис ацис!  
Гарри почувствовал, как в голове раздался выстрел, и он провалился в темноту.  
***  
Очнулся Гарри в кромешной темноте. Он испугался, что лишился возможности видеть, и сел на больничной койке. Тут же зажегся свет, и Гарри по привычке прищурился от яркого освещения.  
— Профессор Дамблдор? — узнал Гарри. — А где профессор Снейп?  
Ярко-зеленая мантия директора с желтыми снитчами ярко заполыхала перед Гарри. Бородатый старик с улыбкой жевал лимонную дольку, коробку с которыми держал на коленях.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?  
— Неплохо, — признался Гарри, — только пить хочу.  
Альбус наколдовал стакан воды и протянул парню.  
— Что ты видишь Гарри?  
— Все, — признался Поттер и только сейчас заметил, что очки лежат на тумбочке.  
Дамблдор хмыкнул и прожевал очередную дольку.  
— Это хорошо, — произнес он, — потому что мы хотели уже вдвоем с Минервой произнести необходимое заклинание. Профессор Снейп в лаборатории готовит новую порцию зелья для зрения. Улучшенную формулу. Тебе больше ничего не нужно? — спросил директор, обратив внимание, что Гарри схватил охапку газет, лежащих на кровати.  
— Нет, ничего, — произнес Гарри, — я с удовольствием почитаю газеты. Я думаю, что многое потерял, пока отдыхал. Можно?  
Директор кивнул. А Гарри погрузился в чтение. В газетах описывались ужасы последнего времени. Ураганы, в которых были повинны великаны, — вырванные с корнем деревья, сорванные деревья, согнутые фонари, ужасные травмы… Убийство Амелии Боунс, Эмелины Вэнс, побег и размножение дементоров… Низложение Фаджа, утверждение на пост Руфуса Скримжера…  
— Альбус, какого черта?! — разъярился зашедший профессор Снейп. — Зачем ты подсунул ему газеты? Ему учиться надо, а не в политику лезть! И уж, тем более, воевать!  
— Нужно что-то делать! — завопил Гарри. — Нельзя Волдеморту безнаказанно творить бесчинства!  
— Поттер, не лезь в войну! Это война не для пятнадцатилетних мальчишек. Тебе с друзьями в кино нужно ходить, а не ходить в рейды или добывать информацию. Оставь это для меня!  
— Через две недели мне будет шестнадцать, и мне самому решать, где и с кем проводить время. И отчего же я не провожу время с друзьями, а с вами, а профессор?! — и Гарри ткнул палочкой в грудь Снейпу.  
— Вы мне не друг! — зло добавил Поттер. — Профессор Дамблдор, могу я отправиться в Нору? Желательно немедленно! Я не желаю терпеть этого мерзавца!  
Глаза Снейпа внезапно сверкнули болью, отчего Гарри немного устыдился своей вспышки. Они прекрасно провели две недели вместе без своих обычных перепалок, и отчего Гарри так взъелся на Снейпа? Но это не изменило того факта, что они стояли друг напротив друга — Гарри взъерошенный в пижаме и его учитель — в неизменной черной мантии — с палочками наперевес.  
— Альбус, — устало обратился к своему старому другу Северус, — скажи что-нибудь этому… Гарри.  
Это «Гарри» было сказано очень спокойным, даже слишком, тоном. Казалось, что Снейп примет любое решение директора Хогвартса. Гарри же, наоборот, был взвинчен до предела.  
— Профессор Дамблдор, я хочу видеть Рона и Гермиону, а не этого… упыря!  
— Все, тихо! — гаркнул директор. — Я разрешу этот вопрос. Эним амицитиа!  
И Гарри со Снейпом с легким хлопком исчезли из Хогвартса.


	9. Chapter 9

Учитель  
Гарри и я оказались на лесной опушке. Вдали виднелась деревня из пяти домов. Ничего здесь не предвещало нашествия дементоров — солнце ярко светило, в воздухе стоял густой аромат трав и цветов. Гарри стоял напротив меня с сверкающими глазами, грудь его тяжело вздымалась, палочка наперевес, весь его вид говорил о ярко выраженной ярости.  
— Что за заклинание это было? — рявкнул он, не сдерживаясь. — Где мы оказались и почему?  
Я, наоборот, облачился в хладнокровие, словно в броню, и ответил:  
— Я думаю, что благодаря заклинанию, которое произнес директор Хогвартса, мы перенеслись на этот участок земли, чтобы разрешить наши разногласия. Заклинание переводится как «Ради дружбы», оно ранее использовалось для достижения взаимопонимания между враждующими кланами волшебников. Узкая его специализация — достижение взаимопонимания между учителем и учеником.  
Я мог бы рассказать о его трехступенчатом последовательном развитии, когда «ради дружбы» сменяется «ради любви» и наконец-то решается вопрос «ради знаний», но Гарри Поттер не просил читать ему лекцию, потому что, услышав слова «учитель и ученик», он развернулся и ушел в сторону деревни. Я только скривился, увидев подобное пренебрежение знаниями. В отличие от Поттера, я и не вздумал изучать окрестности. Это было бесполезно, учитывая, что чаще всего кланам волшебников приходилось жить и взаимодействовать на уединенном и крайне ограниченном клочке земли. Я направился в сторону реки. Нужно было позаботиться об ужине.  
С помощью нехитрого «Акцио» я наловил рыбы, из булыжника трансфигурировал котел, не заходя в лес, нарвал душистых трав, заклинание «Инсендио» помогло разжечь огонь, и вскоре по всей округе разносился аромат душистого рыбного супа.  
Поттера не было видно. Видимо, изучал окрестности. Бесполезное занятие. Я снял с себя мантию, камзол, и оказался в одной черной рубашке. Сел на корягу возле костра и стал поглощать свой нехитрый ужин. Через полчаса явился и Поттер. Видимо, запахи дошли и до него. Он шел с котомкой в руках, как оказалось, с головкой козьего сыра и куском хлеба. Буркнул «приятного аппетита», разложил нехитрый скарб, поделил поровну. Так же, как и я, трансфигурировал себе тарелку и ложку и принялся есть. Он не поднимал глаз, но гриффиндорская смелость заговорила в нем все равно.  
— Простите меня, профессор Снейп, — тихо проговорил Гарри.  
Я поперхнулся от удивления.  
— Что?  
— Простите за то, что наговорил в Больничном крыле, — объяснил Гарри, — Я не имел в виду, что вы не можете быть другом. Вы — не Рон или Гермиона. Вы — другой. Может, так и проявляется Магия Ученичества, но мои чувства говорят не о дружбе.  
У меня потеплело в груди, но Поттер продолжил свою речь и все испортил:  
— Вы — разумный человек, который может контролировать мое поведение и сдерживать меня от глупости. Вы для меня как старший товарищ, и мой инстинкт говорит о том, что вам можно доверять. Я доверяю вам, профессор Снейп.  
И он поднял, наконец, свои немыслимо зеленые глаза, в которых плескалось золотое заходящее солнце. Я испугался в них утонуть и быстро отвернулся, чтобы поворошить палкой угли для лучшей отдачи тепла.  
— Ваши извинения приняты, мистер Поттер. Идемте, поищем себе ночлег. Неизвестно, на какой период времени занесло нас в эту чертову дыру.  
Поттер заулыбался от моих слов. Шельмец, понял, что прощен. Ну, Альбус, я тебе это припомню. Могу себе только представить, почему директор Хогвартса применил заклинание «Эним амицитиа». Я еще не говорил об обмене силой между учителем и учеником, который у нас происходил, как легкое вялотекущее заболевание — понемногу, но постоянно.  
***  
Как и следовало ожидать, две вполне приемлемые кровати были только в одном доме. Поттеру понравилось, что матрацы были набиты соломой, и эти травы обещали крепкий и здоровый сон. Мои же кости обещали поныть несколько дней. Но выбирать не приходилось, и первую ночь мы спали хорошо.  
На второй день, точнее утро, Поттер обнаружил козу, гуляющую по деревне. Ее вымя было полно, и она тыкнулась носом в Гарри, чтоб ее подоили. Поттер обрадовался ей как ребенок, и на завтрак нас ожидало теплое молоко. Гарри шумно прихлебывал из кружки, заедая хлебом, я же теплое молоко не любил, и пил через силу.  
— Чем займемся? — спросил Поттер, не замечая двойного смысла в своих словах.  
— Астрономией, — буркнул я.  
Поскольку было утро, и, кроме солнца, никаких светил на небе не наблюдалось, Поттер шутку оценил.  
— Так нечестно, — заявил он, — я хочу учиться, а вы ворчите.  
При этих словах Поттер приуныл.  
— Вообще-то ты прав, — сказал я, — пошли в лес, повторим основы Гербалогии и Зельеварения.  
Пару часов мы провели в лесу, неизвестно где расположенном. Заклинания не определяли наше местоположение. Такое впечатление, что мы находились в кармане реальности, потому что солнце вставало всегда одинаково, так же монотонно проходило свой путь, и свет звезд ставил в тупик, потому что они не должны были быть вместе.  
Поттер успокоился и, похоже, находил свою прелесть в таком странном отдыхе. Ни книг, ни практики, ни зельеварения, ничего!  
Нас обоих больше всего волновал вопрос питания, потому что здесь еды было не больше, чем мы приготовим. Одежда незаметно пришла в негодность, пижама Поттера истрепалась особенно быстро, и, чтобы скрыть это позорище, я отдал ему свою мантию. Глаза Поттера при этом были как блюдца.  
— Профессор, вы с ума сошли! — вздумал противоречить мне неуемный подросток. — Я же с вами не расплачусь.  
\- Расплатитесь, — невозмутимо ответил я. — Скоро ваш день рождения, откроется один из ваших родовых сейфов, вот я и возьму пятьдесят шесть галлеонов из ваших сокровищ. В качестве оплаты за мантию.  
При этих словах Поттер успокоился. Осталось только ожидать, когда фаза заклинания перейдет во вторую стадию. Я не представлял, как это произойдет, потому что до сих пор мне не попадались до такой степени строптивые ученики, как Гарри Поттер.  
Шли дни, один за другим, каждый из нас занимался своим делом, и ничто не предвещало следующих событий на фоне сна и яви, и что из них было реальностью, было под вопросом.  
Неумолимо приближался день рождения моего Ученика.  
***  
Ученик  
Гарри видел сон, как его кровать вместе с профессорской слилась в одну, и он спал вместе со Снейпом. Мужчина его обнимал и дышал в висок. Его объятия были настолько надежны, что Гарри испытал неведомое ранее чувство завершенности. Будто он дома. Он знал, что уже такое когда-то было, но когда, не мог вспомнить. Поттер завозился на кровати поудобней и вдруг понял, что вполне уже утро, и он проснулся. Он вскочил на кровати.  
— Профессор! — тихонько позвал Гарри спящего мужчину.  
Снейп замычал:  
— Сейчас, Фрэнк, уже встаю. Одну минуту.  
«Что за Фрэнк? И почему он должен будить Снейпа?» — подумал Гарри, но вслух их не задал. Через минуту и вправду Северус пошевелился, пробуждаясь ото сна, взглянул живыми черными глазами на взъерошенного со сна Гарри, бодро вскочил с постели и закрылся в ванной.  
— Ну вот, стоит сделать доброе дело, — пробормотал Гарри, желавший первым оказаться под горячим душем, — как тут же оказываешься в последних дураках…  
Минут через десять из ванной вышел профессор Снейп, пусть и без мантии, но во вполне вычищенном камзоле, отглаженных брюках и белой рубашке. Последнее и привлекло внимание Поттера, потому что Северус проходил две недели на острове в черной.  
— Ваша рубашка, сэр… — произнес Гарри, показывая пальцем.  
— Поттер, я думаю, вам стоит поторопиться, — перебил профессор Снейп, — пока вас не застали в неподобающем виде.  
Гарри смутился. Он-то спал в одних пижамных штанах, без рубашки. Вспомнив, что ночью спал с профессором, он еще больше покраснел. Он буркнул: «Я быстро» и направился в ванную.  
Придя обратно в комнату, Гарри отметил, что Снейп исчез. На кровати, уже застеленной, лежала мантия, подаренная учителем на острове, при этом вычищенная и наглаженная.  
— И в этом мне разгуливать непонятно где? — недоумевал Поттер. Он не знал, что многие волшебники ходили в мантиях летом на голое тело, и теперь молодой человек стал, как все.  
К счастью, возле камина стояли начищенные ботинки, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся. Видимо, это был подарок, как белая рубашка Снейпу, потому что тот берег камзол, как зеницу ока, а на рубашку мало обращал внимания.  
Когда Гарри оделся, он решил выйти из комнаты и разведать, где они со Снейпом оказались. Он вышел и быстро вернулся обратно в комнату — навстречу ему шел Пожиратель Смерти. Это было очевидно, тот был в белой маске и черном плаще.  
— Охренеть! — пробормотал Поттер про себя. — Что же делать?  
Он не успел что-нибудь придумать, как пришел Северус с двумя масками в руке и плаще, перекинутом через руку.  
— Поттер, надень маску! — приказным тоном произнес Снейп.  
— Не буду! — заупрямился Гарри.  
— Почему? — вкрадчиво спросил профессор.  
— Потому! — заорал гриффиндорец. — Потому что я Гарри Поттер!  
— Избранный, — подчеркнул учитель строптивого ученика, — Спаситель волшебного мира, Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Да?  
Гарри молчал, агрессивно уставившись на учителя, собираясь в любую минуту отстаивать свои права.  
— Ну что ж, — снисходительно проговорил профессор Снейп, — представимся Истинным Учеником Учителя Хогвартса Северуса Снейпа. Авось пронесет.  
Снейп взял своего подопечного за руку и бесцеремонно потащил его за собой. Они прошли несколько залов, пару коридоров, и наконец, оказались в Большом Зале Малфой-мэнора. Поттер еще не видел такого великолепия в убранстве, и, несмотря на недавнюю агрессию, направленную на учителя, с восхищением осмотрел пространство вокруг. Стены были отделаны голубым камнем с белыми прожилками, ниши были задрапированы красной драпировкой, окна завешаны белыми шторами. По углам стояли четыре стола с красными, под цвет ниш, скатертями. За ними сидели Пожиратели Смерти, по группам интересов. За одним сидел Лорд Волдеморт и беседовал со своими последователями. За вторым сидели ученые, как наиболее знающие люди, и исследовали какие-то пергаменты. За третьим — пили вино, за четвертым — резались в карты. Все в комнате дышало спокойствием и размеренностью, похоже, что здесь все было поставлено на постоянной основе.  
Профессор Снейп неспеша направился к дальнему столу, где сидел Темный Лорд. Он поклонился, ему в ответ тоже поклонились, только Лорд впился в шрам мальчишки.  
— Мой Лорд, — тихо произнес Снейп, — разрешите мне представить ученика факультета Слизерин Гарри Поттера.  
— Насколько мне известно, Гарри Поттер — гриффиндорец, — произнес Лорд, разглядывая лицо Гарри, который уже почти три недели пребывал без очков.  
— Он — мой Истинный Ученик, — все так же тихо ответил Снейп, — и надеется на покровительство своего Учителя.  
— То есть на тебя, Северус-с-с, — прошипел Волдеморт. — И как же происходит обмен силой?  
— Как грипп, — оскалился Снейп.  
Волдеморт хмыкнул.  
— Надеюсь, Гарри Поттер будет послушным Учеником, — произнес он, — не терплю строптивых невежд. Хотелось бы видеть радужные всполохи ученической магии.  
— Магию Ученичества трудно укротить, но я постараюсь, — поклонился Северус.  
Волдеморт махнул рукой, мол, свободен, и профессор Снейп с Гарри отошли от стола. Им было велено присоединиться к остальным присутствующим. Снейп присоединился к ученым, изучающим древние манускрипты.  
А Поттер не мог видеть так близко своего врага, Тома Риддла. Он какое-то время наблюдал за ним, но Риддл был спокоен и что-то обсуждал со своими собеседниками. Никакого сумасшествия, никакого фанатизма. Гарри отвернулся от скользких взглядов пожирателей и закрылся портьерой. Подумаешь, кто-то стоит, погруженный в свои мысли. Вдруг кто-то подошел, обнял за плечи и прошептал бархатным голосом в ухо:  
— Дыши, Гарри, дыши, еще полчаса, и мы отсюда уйдем. Ради нас, ради светлых сил, держись.  
Гарри невольно поддался сильным рукам, но быстро пришел в себя:  
— Профессор Снейп?  
— Не поворачивайся, — шептали в ухо, — да, это я.  
Невероятно, но Гарри расслабился в руках учителя. Все было хорошо.  
— Ты хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить?  
Гарри трудно было выбрать тему для разговора, но он вспомнил слова Темного Лорда.  
— О каком послушании говорил Волдеморт? — спросил он. — Это относится к Магии Ученичества? И что за обмен силой у нас происходит?  
Профессор Снейп рассмеялся, так что его гулкий баритон завибрировал у уха Гарри, от чего у парня пошли непонятные горячие мурашки по телу.  
— Обмен силой между учителем и учеником происходит во время обучения и во время пребывания рядом, что близко к понятию «обучение». Но бывает и развитие отношений до бОльшего уровня. Тогда развитие отношений бывает до принятия, любопытства, восхищения, обожания и любви между предметом изучения, учеником и учителем. Понимаешь?  
— И на каком уровне у нас отношения? — с пересохшими губами спросил Гарри. Ему ужасно хотелось слушать этот голос и дальше, чтобы испытывать эти горячие мурашки по телу.  
— Любопытства, мистер Поттер, — шептал горячий голос в ухо.  
— А радуга? Когда появляется радуга?  
— Любопытство сгубит кошку.  
— Ну, скажите, профессор Снейп, — закапризничал Гарри, ему показалось, что легкий флирт был ему позволен. Ему было приятно стоять, облокотившись о спину мужчины.  
— Радуга появляется, когда вы, мистер Поттер, приложите все силы к обучению тому, что вы бы хотели изучить, о чем было сказано на ритуале, когда вы преодолеете свои предрассудки о значимости волшебства, когда вы придете к своему учителю и скажете, что хотите учиться дальше, когда…  
— Все, я понял, профессор Снейп, — перебил Гарри, — то есть когда я буду стараться учиться. Но пока, увы! — я даже до учебников не добрался.  
— Вот именно, мистер Поттер. Все, нам можно аппарировать — полчаса прошло, — мягко произнес профессор Снейп и, не позволяя Гарри смотреть на аппарирующих Пожирателей Смерти, обнял его крепко со спины, перенося их обоих из Малфой-Мэнора в Хогсмид.  
Гарри шел и таращился на профессора Снейпа, когда они своим ходом шли в Хогвартс. У него как будто открылись глаза, настолько Гарри был невозможно туп и слеп в отношении человека, шедшего рядом. Зачем Гарри каждый раз злится, когда профессор говорит нечто разумное? Например, час назад Гарри не пришлось бы открываться Волдеморту, если бы он надел маску пожирателя. Только гриффиндорское упрямство не позволило ему это сделать. В противном случае, Гарри бы скрыт и просто тихонько стоял, пока Волдеморт приветствовал своего верного слугу. Теперь Гарри не представлял, что ему делать. Впрочем, интуиция и характер бойца дали бы ему возможность отступить или действовать по ситуации, но зачем ему было нужно подставлять Снейпа? И это не единичный случай глупости Гарри Поттера. Что стоит говорить о непонятных горячих мурашках в теле, когда Северус шептал ему на ухо всякие подробности его ученичества. Гарри нужно все хорошенько обдумать, прежде чем действовать дальше. Впрочем, кажется, он уже придумал.  
***  
У входа в Хогвартс Гарри и Снейпа встречал Альбус Дамблдор. Он держал в руках коробку со сладостями, которую, кажется, никогда не отпускал. Глаза его мерцали за очками-половинками, или, кажется, заходящее солнце светило слишком ярко.  
— Здравствуйте, мальчики! Мы уже заждались вас! — глубоким голосом поприветствовал их директор.  
— Здравствуй, Альбус! — поздоровался профессор Снейп. — Что-то случилось?  
— Я случился, — сказал Гарри, — у меня сегодня день рождения.  
— Шестнадцать лет — замечательная дата, — ответил Северус, — за мной подарок. Он будет немного позже.  
— Тебя ждет подарок не только от профессора Снейпа, — сказал Дамблдор, — тебя ждут твои друзья. Постой! — сказал он, когда увидел, что Гарри рванулся внутрь. — Они ждут тебя в твоей комнате у профессора Снейпа!  
Гарри на ходу кивнул и побежал в подземелья. Его друзья спокойно сидели в гостиной профессора Снейпа и тихонько беседовали.  
— Рон! Гермиона!  
Гермиона пискнула и повисла на шее у Гарри. Рон потыкал Гарри в плечо и прогнусавил:  
— Гарри! Ты без очков! Прикольно!  
— Это не прикольно! Это очень и очень хорошо! — заметила Гермиона. — И где тебя вылечили? В больнице Святого Мунго?  
— Нет, — отрицательно кивнул головой Гарри, — это профессор Снейп. Он просто проверил, почему я его хорошо вижу, а других людей хуже. Причина, как мне объяснил профессор Дамблдор, очень проста, и профессор Снейп дал мне зелье вместе с заклинанием. Я полежал пару часов без сознания и вуаля!  
— Без сознания? — обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона. — Значит, причина в том, что тебя не лечили слишком долгий срок.  
— За то теперь все хорошо, — отметил Рон, улыбаясь.  
— А ты симпатичный без очков, — сказала Гермиона. — Может, у тебя кто-то появится. Или уже есть? — Гермиона смешно подвигала бровями.  
Гарри смутился.  
— Кому я нужен такой?  
— Какой? Симпатичный парень с зелеными глазами, в шикарной мантии и дорогих ботинках? — Гермиона откровенно посмеивалась.  
— Ой! — вспомнил Гарри о мантии профессора Снейпа. — Ребята, подождите, я сейчас.  
Гарри забежал в свою комнату и по-быстрому надел свою мантию, которую месяц назад ему купил учитель. Когда Гарри заглянул в зеркало, то понял, что мантия профессора Снейпа намного лучше. Чтобы не выглядеть смешно перед Гермионой, он опять надел мантию Снейпа, будто бы так и должно быть, и вышел в гостиную.  
Там стояли Рон с Гермионой и его учитель. У Гарри сильно забилось сердце, и он вышел.  
— Что это ты такой взъерошенный? — спросила Гермиона.  
— По-моему, ничего не изменилось, — съехидничал Снейп. Уж он-то слышал возню мальчишки в комнате.  
— Друг, мы тебе подарки приготовили, — сказал Рон, не обращая внимания на стычку со Снейпом.  
— Здорово, — улыбнулся Гарри, — может, мы пойдем к озеру и пообщаемся, а подарки я потом посмотрю?  
— Отличная идея, — обрадовалась Гермиона.  
На том и решили. Снейп только хмыкнул, а Гарри подернул плечом, когда они столкнулись у входа. В общем, они друг друга поняли.  
Друзья расположились на камне у озера. Гарри сразу же рассказал о событиях, происшедших с ним за последнее время.  
— Самое интересное, я даже не знаю, произошли они на самом деле или нет, — пожаловался он.  
— Даже так? — задумалась Гермиона. — Из-за заклинания? Я все узнаю о нем. Не беспокойся.  
Гарри уже решил, что стоит все разузнать не только Гермионе. Он тоже начнет больше читать, надеясь, что остальную часть каникул никто и ничто его не потревожит.  
— Гарри, может, приедешь в «Нору» на время? — предложил Рон.  
— Как бы ни было заманчиво, Рон, твое предложение, — пожал плечами Гарри, — но мне нужно учиться, я все ужасно запустил. Вот по Зельеварению нужно подтянуться. К тому же я могу писать только особенным пером, — Гарри не вспоминал каким, — и если практику сдам, то теорию нужно знать назубок. Извини, Рон.  
Рон не обиделся. И понятно почему, он знал, с кем проведет каникулы.  
— Я Гермиону пригласил, — как можно небрежней, ответил он.  
— Значит, ты тоже подтянешься по теории, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
Между тем, солнце неизбежно скрывалось за горизонтом. Друзьям нужно было прощаться. Они встали и направились к замку.  
— Сегодня хороший день, — произнесла Гермиона, посматривая на розовый солнечный закат.  
— А я не знаю, насколько сегодняшний день приятен, — признался Гарри. Он невольно вспоминал профессора Снейпа, его объятия и горячие мурашки по телу. Он сравнивал с прибытием друзей, и не мог выбрать. Ему одинаково было хорошо и с друзьями, и с профессором Снейпом. Вполне возможно, что Гарри преодолел преграду принятия и, как отметил профессор Снейп, любопытства. Что бы это ни значило, Гарри был готов признать: Снейп как личность стал ему весьма любопытен.  
Они дошли до апартаментов директора Хогвартса, где профессор Дамблдор указал на камин, через который Рону и Гермионе следовало покинуть замок. Гарри не было тоскливо после разлуки с друзьями. Он бодро попрощался с ними и направился в слизеринские подземелья.  
Произнеся пароль и попав в гостиную профессора Снейпа, Гарри услышал непечатные ругательства хозяина комнат. Тот отряхивался от дымолетного порошка и только мельком взглянул на подопечного.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри, лишь бы что-нибудь сказать.  
— Гоблины, — только произнес профессор Снейп и протянул Гарри ключ.  
— Что это?  
— Это ключ родового сейфа Поттеров, — скривившись, ответил Снейп. — Ключ от Блэковского сейфа гоблины могут предоставить только при личном присутствии лорда Блэка. Будто они не знают, что лорд Поттер и лорд Блэк — одно и то же лицо.  
— Мне нужно лично придти в Гринготтс? — переспросил Гарри.  
— Да, и как можно быстрее, — Снейп произвел какую-то манипуляцию со своим поясом, и отцепил привязанный к нему кошель.  
— Здесь деньги — сто галлеонов. Это довольно внушительная сумма для ученика Хогвартса. Их хватает обычно на весь год обучения. Но если хотите, лорд Поттер, вы можете пополнять их в любое время, придя в банк лично, — Снейп ерничал. — Для особых клиентов они предоставляют услуги «Самонаполняющийся кошель». Именно эту услугу я попытался заключить. Но без личного присутствия лорда Поттера они не имели права этого сделать. С вас пятьдесят шесть галлеонов, мистер Поттер, — невозмутимо произнес учитель.  
Гарри поднял глаза.  
— Ах да, — заторопился он, доставая из кошеля деньги.  
— Или отдадите мантию? — вкрадчиво спросил профессор Снейп, глядя прямо в глаза подопечному.  
Гарри, краснея и отводя взгляд, отсчитал монеты. Что бы ни подумал учитель, Гарри не собирался отдавать такое сокровище. Пусть и полученное хитрым, чисто слизеринским путем. Темными и крайне поздними вечерами Гарри собирался укутываться в мантию своего учителя и вдыхать столь сильный мужской запах, обогащенный запахом трав и легкого дымка, который присутствовал, видимо, от постоянного присутствия при котлах с кипящим зельем. Этот запах незримо присутствовал последние десять дней в окружении Гарри Поттера. Можно сказать, Гарри с ним сроднился, не осознавая этого. Вместе с тем возросла и чувствительность молодого волшебника к особенностям магии своего учителя.  
Впечатления этого долгого дня не закончились даже после ужина, хотя Гарри уже клевал носом. Учитель достал перо Истинного Ученика из своего бюро. Гарри скривился при виде него. Воспоминания о своем позоре все еще были живы.  
— Поттер, не сегодня, — озвучил его страхи Снейп. — Завтра. Завтра вы будете записывать все выученные уроки за все время, проведенное со своим учителем, то есть мною. Я научу вас пользоваться Чашей Знаний. Завтра.  
«Завтра», — рефреном звучало в голове Гарри Поттера.  
Как заснул, он уже не помнил.


	10. Chapter 10

Учитель  
Как и обещал, на следующий день я научил Гарри пользоваться чашей знаний. Для начала объяснил, что пером Ученика на вполне обычном пергаменте нужно записывать все мало-мальски выученное за период учебы. Годятся все знания, все воспоминания, из которых были извлечены уроки, различные наблюдения за жизнью волшебного мира, пометки, которые делают ученики на полях книг и тетрадей. Поттер приуныл. Это же какой объем непривычной для него писанины! Затем исписанный пергамент нужно бросить в чашу знаний. Он загорится, оставляя после себя радужный свет, и чаша будет наполняться. Кроме того, магией ученичества будет насыщать весь Хогвартс. Эта магия будет незримо подпитывать замок, подготавливая следующее поколение учеников.  
— Чтобы писательская работа не шла вразрез с остальными твоими делами, выделяй для нее, допустим, два часа каждый день. Тогда она станет необременительной и легко выполнимой.  
— Мне придется писать письма друзьям тоже этим пером? — спросил Поттер.  
— Да. Ничего страшного не случится. Это всего лишь перо, хотя его возможности весьма интересны, — хмыкнул я, заканчивая разговор.  
Поттер был готов попробовать. Мы располагались в гостиной, у теплого камина в креслах. Зеленый предмет мебели по праву был моим, а синий пришлось взять из старого склада мебели Хогвартса.  
Вначале гриффиндорец думал. Страдальческое выражение было написано на его лице. Наконец ему пришла в голову идея, и он стал черкать на пергаменте. Писал он минут пятнадцать, затем остановился и опять задумался.  
— Идей почти нет? — спросил я, переворачивая страницу монографии по ядам некоего Баркли Унылого. — На большее не хватает воображения?  
— Что вы, профессор, у меня полно идей, — дерзко ответил Поттер, и яростно застрочил по пергаменту.  
Исписав через час весь пергамент, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся, скрутил пергамент и бросил в чашу знаний. Она будто нехотя зажглась, чтобы принять жертву. Поттер внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Пергамент сгорел, оставляя после себя легкую пыль, которая мгновенно осела на лице и мантии ученика.  
— Апчхи! — сказал Поттер. — И где же обещанное развлечение в виде радужного света?  
— Это была первая попытка, — усмехнулся я. — Старайтесь больше.  
Поттер зло сверкнул своими зелеными глазищами. Тьфу ты, зеленоглазая гидра, изыди! Я щелкнул пальцами, чтобы невербально очистить мантию паршивца. Поттер буркнул «спасибо», но все равно пришлось идти умываться.  
Выйдя из ванной, Гарри спросил:  
— Профессор, могу я идти полетать?  
— Погода нелетная, — сообщил я неактуальную новость, кивая головой в сторону зачарованного окна, показывающего дождь, который шел с самого утра.  
— Я наложу водоотталкивающие чары, — не унимался гриффиндорец.  
— Дело твое, тебе уже шестнадцать лет, своим досугом распоряжайся по своему усмотрению, — ответил я, — когда придешь, будешь варить Перечное зелье. В ближайшее время оно тебе пригодится.  
Поттер застонал. Он с решительным видом отправился в свою комнату и через пару минут вышел с метлой. Час спокойного существования без желанного молодого человека был обеспечен.  
Ученик  
Гарри разозлился. Ему не понравилось сидеть рядом с профессором. Он был слишком близко и был чересчур уравновешенным, невероятно спокойным. Он уже не мог представить, что раньше Снейп его третировал и провоцировал на вспышки гнева. Конечно, учитель по привычке задевал чувства гриффиндорца, но привычная злоба и гнев у него незаметно ушли. Было сложно привыкнуть к такому отношению, будто Снейп… неравнодушен к Гарри. Или молодому волшебнику только кажется? Уже давно Северус Снейп занял место в сердце Гарри, только тот не признавался в этом даже себе. Они слишком разные и невозможно представить их вместе. Но они уже вместе! Но Гарри не признавался в этом даже себе. И злился. И летел среди тяжелых облаков, чтобы успокоить свои мысли и чувства.  
***  
Учитель  
Я шел к Альбусу Дамблдору, чтобы поговорить об успехах Гарри. Но директор чем-то был занят. Он торопился, невольно выдавая свои эмоции. Причем тут старый дом каких-то Гонтов? И какое-то кольцо? Я поймал его поверхностные мысли и уже не отпускал.  
— Альбус, ты не хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — спросил я, впиваясь в него взглядом так, что директор не мог отвести свои голубые глаза, прикрытые очками-половинками.  
— Нет-нет, мой мальчик, все в порядке, я никуда не тороплюсь, — начал уверять меня мой старый друг и сел в директорское кресло. Феникс обеспокоенно курлыкнул. Я понимал его речь и сообразил, что Фоукс тоже волнуется.  
— Инканцеро! — произнес я, махнув палочкой. Сильные веревки стянули старческое тело.  
— Северус, ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? — ворчливо спросил Альбус. Казалось, он совсем не удивлен моим поступком.  
— Я готов признать, что ты собираешься влезть в какую-то авантюру, и хочу спасти тебя от очередной ошибки. Просто посиди и подумай, все ли ты предусмотрел? Если все, то веревки будут готовы исчезнуть. Фоукс об этом позаботится.  
Директор откинулся на спинку кресла. Он был готов разразиться гневной тирадой, но я ему не позволил и закрыл дверь. Чертов Альбус! Как его игры выводят меня из себя! Что он задумал?  
Торопясь к себе в подземелья, я столкнулся с Поттером в коридоре первого этажа.  
— Ой! — сказал он и рухнул, как подкошенный, со своей метлой.  
— Поттер, в чем дело? — раздраженно спросил я.  
— Ничего, я просто упал, — приглушенно сказал он, укутанный мантией с головой. Виднелась задранная рубашка, и с ней вместе пупок и живот.  
Я взял его за руку и заставил подняться. Поттер раскраснелся и стал рассматривать свою конечность, которую я схватил.  
— У вас удивительно развита координация движений, Поттер. Как вы только на метле держитесь? — произнес я, собираясь идти по своим делам в подземелья.  
Поттер не отстал, а начал идти в мою сторону, чтобы поставить метлу в свою комнату в слизеринских подземельях.  
— Так же, как я готовлю, — ответил Гарри. — Зелья получаются плохо, а готовка — отлично. Вы бы попробовали мой утренний омлет.  
— Избавьте меня от своего омлета, — скривился я, — сейчас возьметесь за Перечное зелье.  
От Гарри несло юношеским потом, влажным ветром, свежей травой и легким дымком. Так и хочется зарыться носом в его волосы и вдохнуть глубже этот замечательный глубокий аромат.  
— Только душ приму, — рассеяно произнес Поттер, совершенно не желая заниматься сейчас варкой зелья.  
О Мерлин! Одна фантазия сменилась другой. Я сдержал свой порыв схватить этого юнца и не отпускать, и отправился в свои апартаменты. Поттер пошел к себе, чтобы поставить на место метлу и принять душ.  
Через час молодой человек соизволил придти в лабораторию, захватив книгу с рецептами зелий. Он достал котел стандартного третьего размера, поставил на горелку и зажег огонь. Нашел в книге рецепт и погрузился в работу. Мелко нарезал перечную мяту и эвкалипт и бросил в котел с водой. Когда основа закипела, Гарри метнулся к банке с тритоньими глазами.  
— Поттер, заранее можно все приготовить! — заявил я, наблюдая за варкой зелья.  
— Да, действительно, — пробормотал гриффиндорец и, не глядя, бросил в котел три глаза вместо двух. Когда приготовление зелья достигло стадии добавления рога двурога, Поттер только додумался начать его растирать в ступке. Я кипел от негодования вместе с зельем. И последний штрих — пыльца из лунного камня. Поттер и тут смог напортачить, добавив двойную порцию.  
— Зелье готово, — сказал Гарри, когда зелье приняло цвет морской волны, в то время, когда оно должно было быть зеленым, как весенняя трава.  
— Пробуй свое творение, иначе рискуешь схватить простуду, — заявил я.  
Поттер чихнул.  
— Вы правы, профессор. Вы тоже так проверяете свои зелья? — с хитринкой спросил он.  
— Вы думаете, что при приготовлении противоядий я специально травлюсь? — ухмыльнулся я.  
— Нет, конечно! — задорно ответил Поттер, зачерпнув черпаком зелье.  
— Апчхи! — снова сказал Поттер и, не задумываясь больше, выпил Перечную бурду. Я не мог назвать ее иначе!  
Из ушей и носа вырвался пар. Гарри раскраснелся и поспешил выйти из лаборатории, чтобы пригреться под пледом в гостиной. Я погасил огонь, набросил чары стазиса и вышел.  
— Это вы накаркали, — забубнил гриффиндорец под пледом, — простуда. Ага!  
— Поттер, научитесь отвечать за свои поступки. Кто же вас гнал под дождь летать? Зачем?  
— Мне… мне нужно было развеяться, — хмуро ответил ученик, на щеках которого разливался румянец, то ли от выпитого зелья, то ли по другой причине.  
Я пожал плечами. Гриффиндор — это состояние души. Я уже хотел распорядиться насчет крепкого чая, чтобы напоить паршивца, как вдруг посреди гостиной появился патронус Альбуса — феникс.  
— Северус, зайди ко мне, — произнес патронус голосом директора, — ты мне нужен.  
— Гарри, закажи чай и выпей его, пожалуйста, — приказным тоном сказал я. — Я потороплюсь к Дамблдору, мне кажется, что-то случилось.  
Как оказалось, с Альбусом ничего, к счастью, не произошло. Он показал мне кольцо, от которого фонило темнейшей магией.  
— Ты знаешь, Северус, что это такое?  
— Могу только догадываться, — сказал я, впившись глазами в незнакомый узор на камне. — Знаю только, что на кольцо наложено смертельное проклятие. Ты бы не выжил, Альбус! В какую авантюру ты влез?  
— Не важно, — ответил Дамблдор, уходя от ответа. — Главное, что я усвоил твой урок связывания. Этот опыт был мне необходим.  
Я приподнял одну бровь. Даже так? Очень мило, директор мне обязан жизнью. Феникс Фоукс на насесте грустно курлыкнул, как бы соглашаясь: «Да, Северус, ты был прав!»  
— Мне избавиться от проклятия на кольце? — спросил я.  
— Это необходимо, — вздохнул Альбус. — Но я тебя не тороплю. Здесь нужно все хорошенько продумать. Здесь задействована мощнейшая магия. Я не хочу, чтобы проклятие зацепило тебя. Я сам чуть не подставился.  
— Хорошо, я займусь, — сказал я, пожимая руку Альбусу.  
***  
Гарри примирился с хогвартскими летними каникулами в обществе Снейпа. Они как-то совсем уж беззлобно пикировались, больше по привычке, прикрывая свою заботу друг о друге. День проходил в волшебных трудах, не сравнить с Дурслями. Каждый день был напоен магией, каждое утро начиналось с поднятия волшебной палочки, чтобы совершить какое-либо действие. Но потом… Потом начиналась учеба: бытовые заклинания, заклинания за шестой курс, обучения основам зельеварения (Гарри никак не давался этот предмет), невербальные заклинания и многое другое.  
Гарри старался, как мог. В течение учебного года он умудрялся попасть в передряги и успевал по предметам. Теперь о нем заботился профессор Снейп и поттеровская удачливость в нестандартных, и даже опасных, ситуациях переплавилась в рвение на летних уроках. Они с профессором даже провели несколько уроков по Защите в Выручай-комнате, где Гарри пришлось бороться с разной нечистью, периодически разводившейся в огромном волшебном замке.  
— И где вы только их взяли, профессор? — изнемогая от натуги, Гарри удерживал пикси в наколдованной клетке. — Эти твари такие противные!  
— Где взял, уже нет, — невозмутимо отвечал Снейп, — ради вас стараюсь, мистер Поттер.  
И Гарри наклонялся, чтобы не показывать алых щек, когда Снейп без единой усмешки флиртовал с ним. Гриффиндорец искал малейший признак того, что профессор заигрывал с ним, и видел, что Снейпу двусмысленность фраз дается без особого труда. Казалось, Гарри должен умереть от стыда и завуалированных намеков, потому что ему приходилось все время краснеть, но заинтересованность Снейпа в нем, просто Гарри, воодушевляла и окрыляла. Гарри раскрылся. Не было рядом раздражающих Дурслей, постоянная летняя голодовка канула в Лету, Гарри ел в свое удовольствие, летал и много двигался, и магия наполнила каждую клеточку его существования. Гарри стал сильным волшебником. Даже варка зелий, которая ему давалась с трудом, настолько была наполнена волшебством, что мелкие огрехи в нарезке, перемешивании или добавке ингредиентов терялись, потому что зелья становились весьма эффективными в применении. Гарри прекрасно это знал, потому что проверял их на себе. На ком же еще? Не на Снейпе же!  
***  
Где-то в середине августа в гости к Снейпу заявился Драко Малфой. Гарри не был расположен к разговорам, но профессор отсутствовал. Он должен был с минуты на минуту придти из Запретного леса, куда он с утра отправился за ингредиентами для зелий.  
— Здравствуй, Поттер, — надменно произнес Драко, усаживаясь на кресло слизеринского декана. — Как ты поживаешь?  
— Живу, как видишь, — фыркнул Поттер, — еще не помер. С Волдемортом пока не сразился, мал еще я для поединка со змеемордым. Кроме того, он вообще не желает, чтобы я воевал.  
\- Так Северус говорит, — не спрашивал, а утверждал Драко. — Я знаю, что это так. Он перестраховщик. Меня он тоже отговаривает, когда я хочу влезть в дела взрослых.  
— Так ты уже влез? — полюбопытствовал гриффиндорец.  
На лице Малфоя мелькнуло легкое облачко.  
\- Конечно, — ответил слизеринец. — Но я надеюсь на интеллект Северуса Снейпа. Он вытащит меня из любой задницы.  
— Меня тоже, — пробормотал Гарри Поттер.  
Они взглянули друг на друга, и вдруг их озарило. Стену враждебности, которую они из года в год только выстраивали и укрепляли, пробил тоненький лучик взаимопонимания. По большей части они шли к одной цели, только Гарри шел к ней от чистого сердца, а Драко вынуждали обстоятельства. Поттер мог только догадываться, что побуждало Драко Малфоя довериться Снейпу, и неосторожные вопросы были готовы сорваться с его губ, но положение спас зашедший Северус. Он был весьма бодр и доволен прогулкой. На плече висела большая холщовая сумка, из которой доносился изумительный аромат душистых трав.  
— Драко, ты ко мне? — спросил он, сбрасывая сумку на диван рядом с Гарри.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Малфой, — я бы хотел обсудить с вами кое-что.  
— Идем, прогуляемся, — безмятежно предложил Снейп, — заодно поговорим. Поттер, разбери травы, которые я принес. Ни один листик не должен пропасть!  
Гарри раздирало любопытство в попытке узнать, что привело Малфоя среди лета придти к своему декану, но ему ловко указали на свое место. Тем неожиданное решение принял профессор Снейп, когда вернулся с прогулки.  
— Гарри, — произнес он, пристально глядя в глаза, — какой ты находишь мысль навестить семью Драко Малфоя?  
— Резко отрицательной, — мгновенно ответил ощетинившийся гриффиндорец.  
— А если подумать головой? — спросил профессор Снейп, заметно раздражаясь.  
— Я имею право узнать, чего он хочет, — насуплено ответил Гарри, — и тогда дам ответ.  
— Тебе дано такое право, — произнес Северус. — Семья Малфоев считает себя вправе искать защиты у тебя. Готов ли ты ее дать?  
— Ого! — ответил Гарри. — Чем же Темный Повелитель им насолил, что они отвернулись от него?  
— Вопрос не в этом, — терпеливо растолковывал ему Северус. — Они хотят общаться с тобой неформально. Даже Темный лорд не возражает.  
Глаза Гарри раскрылись от удивления еще шире.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты — Истинный ученик. И влияешь на судьбу не только окружающих тебя людей, но и всего волшебного мира Британии. Твой статус практически уникален, а ведь я не учитывал еще все твои подвиги.  
Гарри подавился чаем, который он пил.  
— Пока я вижу только минусы в статусе Ученика, — тихо произнес он.  
— А если я покажу тебе хоть один плюс, ты согласишься?  
— Да, — еле слышно ответил Гарри.  
Глаза Снейпа вспыхнули. Он приблизился к дивану, на котором под пледом устроился Гарри. Северус сел рядом с ним и бережно прикоснулся к подбородку пальцами. Глаза Гарри становились огромными, против воли он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Снейп мягко прикоснулся губами к желанному рту юноши. Поцелуй получился легким и мимолетным, казалось, душистый лесной ветер со вкусом черники прикоснулся к губам Гарри. Не ожидая сам от себя такого нахальства, Гарри прижался к телу мужчины и проник языком в рот целующего его Северуса. Языки мгновенно сплелись в ласкающем танце. Доминирования не было, лишь легкое узнавание. Гарри осмелел (ведь проф… нет, Северус был не против!), и его язык стал настойчивее, блуждая в глубинах желанного рта мужчины. В ответ Северус стал жестче, и поцелуй из просто легкого превратился в томительно нежный, а затем в жгуче-страстный. Гарри задыхался. Поцелуя было слишком много, голова кружилась, а сердце стучало в бешеном ритме. Гарри вцепился в мантию мужчины, и прижимался все сильнее, стараясь быть все ближе и ближе. Поцелуй выбил все мысли в голове, стояла оглушающая пустота и переполнявшая радость стучала в висках рефреном: «Мой, мой… никому не отдам…»  
Наконец Гарри оторвался от губ Северуса. Они раскраснелись, запыхались, волосы у них обоих растрепались. Какое-то мгновение Северус смотрел прямо перед собой и, наконец, сказал:  
— Весьма впечатляющий поцелуй. Я иду в душ, — и быстро ретировался из гостиной.  
Гарри хотел крикнуть, что он первый, но сил не было. Он в изнеможении откинулся на спинку дивана, пребывая в блаженстве и томительной неге. Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Наконец-то!  
***  
Гарри с хрустом потянулся после приятного сладкого сна и отправился в душ. День обещал быть солнечным и просто чудесным. В отличие от Гарри, профессор Снейп с утра пребывал в раздражительном настроении. Гарри сразу определил, что это «не Северус» — наглухо застегнутый воротник, черная мантия, взгляд оценивающий и цепкий, сухой официальный тон. Казалось, профессор закрылся после поцелуя, но искорки в глазах обещали: «Позже, когда будет время…»  
Сегодня Гарри и профессор Снейп собрались в гости к Уизли. Гарри с удивлением узнал, что Гермиона уже там. Но профессор обещал не посиделки с друзьями, а официальный прием. Юноша с трудом представлял себе официальный прием у Уизли, потому что сразу после официального завтрака с рыжеволосым семейством они отправятся на дружеский чай к Малфоям.  
После процедур Гарри надел белую рубашку, черные брюки, блестящие черные ботинки и новую мантию с фамильными гербами Поттеров и Блэков. Одежда сидела на нем идеально, волосы лежали в художественном беспорядке.  
— Готов? — спросил Северус, стоявший у камина, ожидая, пока Гарри насмотрится в зеркале.  
— Готов, — прибодрился Гарри.  
Гарри взял дымолетный порошок и, вскрикнув: «Нора!», исчез в зеленом пламени. Его выплюнуло в камине Уизли. Гарри, к счастью, устоял на ногах.  
— Гарри, дорогой, заходи! — заботливо отряхнув мантию Гарри, произнесла Молли.  
Через минуту вышел профессор Снейп.  
— Северус, здравствуй, — приветливо поздоровались Молли и Артур. — Заходите, будьте гостями, — пригласили сесть за стол.  
Северус и Гарри устроились рядом. На столе, накрытом белоснежной скатертью, стояли приборы, как в лучших домах Парижа. Гарри хмыкнул. Молли улыбнулась. Она рада была принимать молодого человека, ставшего ей еще одним сыном. Они разговорились, обсуждая новости в волшебном мире. Вскоре спустились Рон, Джинни, Гермиона, все нарядно одетые, сдержанные, но их глаза блестели, и их жесты выдавали, как они рады видеть Гарри. Северус разговаривал с Артуром, изредка в их разговор встревала Молли. Вниманием Гарри завладела Джинни, сидевшая слева. Она шептала какие-то глупости, краснела, бледнела и хихикала. Она сразу замолчала, когда Северус, сидевший справа, положил руку Гарри на колено.  
— Давно пора бы, — громко шепнула Джинни и подмигнула Северусу.  
Профессор выгнул бровь. Девчонка Уизли задорно вздернула нос и повернулась к Гермионе:  
— Гарри наконец-то нашел свою семью, — негромко проговорила Джинни.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула Гермиона, — профессор Снейп не такой уж и плохой. Суровый, требовательный, но именно такой человек Гарри и нужен.  
— Осмелюсь сказать, мисс Уизли, — заметил Снейп, — что у Гарри есть не только я, но и ваша семья, и я рад, что у него есть, кому его защищать. Хотя привилегию быть первым и единственным никто не отменял. Не так ли, мисс Уизли?  
— Не претендую я на вашего Гарри, — сморщила нос Джинни, — он мне как брат. У меня Дин есть.  
— Гарри, как у вас с Северусом? — спросила Молли. — Все в порядке?  
— Да, Молли, — ответил Снейп, сжимая колено Гарри, — у нас все хорошо.  
Молли и Артур, переглянувшись, заметно расслабились.  
— Еще чаю? — спросила Молли. — Гарри, ты наелся?  
— Спасибо, миссис Уизли, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Достаточно.  
Это было сигналом к окончанию завтрака. Ребята поднялись и вышли из-за стола. Гарри и Северус остались. Посуда сама исчезла.  
— Гарри, ты можешь рассчитывать на нас, — сказал Артур, — Я знаю, ты о многом про волшебный мир не знаешь, поэтому я готов помочь тебе всем, что в наших силах. Если будут какие-то вопросы, обращайся. Мы всегда поможем вам с Северусом. У вас все еще впереди.  
Профессор Снейп наклонил голову.  
— Благодарю, Артур, — проговорил он, — мы принимаем твое предложение. Если у Гарри будут вопросы, он обратится именно к тебе.  
— Спасибо, мистер Уизли, — добавил Гарри, — мне приятна ваша поддержка.  
Северус встал.  
— Как бы нам ни было приятно у вас находиться, Артур, — сказал он, — нам пора. У нас много дел.  
Артур подошел к Снейпу и пожал руку.  
— Мы всегда рады вас вдвоем видеть в Норе, заходите на огонек.  
Молли подошла к Гарри и обняла.  
— Приходи, Гарри, — шепнула она. — С Северусом или сам. Как сможешь. По выходным мы дома.  
Гарри кивнул. Их ожидал прием в Малфой-мэноре. Снова каминная сеть, легкое мельтешение чужих каминов. Гарри вышел и отряхнулся.  
Их уже ждали — Драко, Люциус Малфой и изумительной красоты блондинка, мать Драко, Нарцисса.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — поздоровался Малфой-старший, — как добрались?  
— Нормально, — Гарри чуть не пожал плечами не по этикету, — как поживаете?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Люциус, — Северус, здравствуй! — он пожал руку старому приятелю, вышедшему из камина.  
Нарцисса улыбнулась, сразу потеряв надменную маску, надетую на лицо. Снейп подошел и слегка пожал ее тонкие пальцы.  
— Мы уже заждались, — сказала она, — не желаете прогуляться? Через час мы прикажем подавать чай.  
— Конечно, — ответил Северус, — мы не голодны и сейчас вполне можем пройтись в вашу великолепную оранжерею и посмотреть на орхидеи.  
Гарри кивнул. Драко был немножко скован и непривычно молчалив. Он пристально смотрел на бывшего врага, не пытаясь Поттера разговорить.  
— Как продвигаются дела с Ученичеством? — спросил Снейпа Люциус. — Ведь Гарри Поттер с Гриффиндора, ему, наверное, трудно было подчиниться декану Слизерина.  
— Мы преодолели непонимание, — ответил Северус. — Гарри вполне поддается моему влиянию.  
— И насколько вы близки? — полюбопытствовал Люциус.  
Северус хмыкнул.  
— Люциус, неужели ты думаешь, что я тебе отвечу?  
— Значит, близки, — вздохнул Малфой-старший. — Или подходите к этому.  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
— Люциус, ты настырно любопытен. Жалеешь, что не ты учишь мальчишку?  
— Конечно! — улыбнулся аристократ. — Я же хочу все и сразу.  
— Впрочем, мы можем заходить к тебе в гости, — заметил Северус, — безо всяких условностей. Ты еще утомишься от наших надоедливых визитов. Думаешь, зря, что ли у тебя такая библиотека? Стоит туда впустить Поттера, так он до второго пришествия там будет сидеть. В нем взыграет любопытство Истинного Ученика. У тебя же такие древние манускрипты находятся, обзавидуешься.  
— Да, Северус, я знаю. Смотри, — шепнул Люциус, — кажется, твой Гарри с Драко решили на мировую пойти.  
И правда, Гарри с Малфоем-младшим преодолели разделявшее их расстояние, шли чуть ли не под руку и негромко беседовали. Драко вспоминал визиты Снейпа к ним в мэнор, а Гарри тихонько хмыкал. Ему было весьма интересно, как его профессор ведет себя в других, отличающихся от школьных, ситуациях. Нарцисса счастливо улыбалась своему мужу, ощипывая вялые листочки на растениях. Люциус подмигнул своей второй половинке. Нарцисса остановила молодых людей, и они все вместе направились в столовую.  
Чай прошел обычно, почти также как у семейства Уизли. Те же вопросы, те же ответы, те же взаимные заверения в защите и поддержке против гнева Волдеморта. Гарри устал, когда они прибыли домой с Северусом, но с азартом схватил перо Истинного Ученика, взял парочку пергаментов, сел в кресло и стал писать свои впечатления о прошедшем дне. Записи уже давно стали для него рутиной, которой нельзя было избежать. Это было своего рода дневником, листья пергамента которого приходилось бросать в огонь, чтобы задействовать Магию Ученичества.  
«Сегодня был странный день… — начал писать Гарри Поттер, — мне пришлось побывать у семьи Уизли и Малфоев, и я не увидел разницы…»


	11. Chapter 11

Учитель  
Встретиться и обезвредить опасный артефакт мы с Альбусом договорились через неделю. За это время я прочитал наитемнейшие книги из своей библиотеки и, кажется, догадывался, что за магия была задействована в кольце. Обеспечение заклинаниями и артефактами защиты обещал взять на себя Альбус. Я ему верил, потому что доверял, и понимал, что противостоять темной силе должна светлая. Именно Альбус был тем, кто должен уничтожить кольцо, но неожиданно все пошло наоборот.  
Я взял в руки кольцо, чтобы разглядеть необычный рисунок, но громкий крик Альбуса: «Стой!» меня остановил. Я рефлекторно положил кольцо обратно на стол.  
— Северус, что же ты наделал! — качая головой, произнес Альбус. — Он же чувствует, что мы его хотим уничтожить. Теперь вся надежда на тебя, и работать над его уничтожением придется именно тебе.  
— Чувствует! — насмешливо ответил я. — Можно подумать, что в нем находится частичка души.  
Внезапно меня озарило. Кольцо — это крестраж, душа Волдеморта. Так вот чем занимается Альбус! Идиот! Без меня! Его же убьет это кольцо! Не факт, что и я останусь цел. Но я рискну.  
— Чем будем уничтожать? — хрипло спросил я. — Нужна кровь василиска. У тебя должна быть. Я где-то видел пузырек, когда спаивал тебя своим зельем «Феникса».  
— Есть лучше, — торжественно объявил Альбус. — Меч Годрика Гриффиндора пропитан этой кровью. Тебе нужно разрубить кольцо, и все.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
— И все? — недоверчиво спросил я. — Хорошо, я попробую.  
Альбус без проблем достал из Шляпы меч и протянул мне. И меня поглотила тьма. Где я? Я дома, где родители бьются насмерть. Но такого никогда не было! Кровь из ножевой раны в груди матери течет, не останавливаясь, на грязный пол подвала. Отец с залитой кровью головой стучится об стенку. Что это? Вот Лили смеется над моей одеждой, ухмыляясь и поглядывая в сторону красавца Блэка. Вот она мертвая лежит в моих объятиях, и я рыдаю-рыдаю над ее бездыханным телом. Мой друг. Единственный друг. Вот Гарри Поттер, маленький мальчик, поступающий на Гриффиндор, вскакивает среди Большого зала, и объявляет себя новым Темным Лордом. Почему? Что происходит? Как сквозь вату, слышу громкий голос сильного волшебника, который кричит изо всех сил: «Бей же! Бей!» Я бью это ненавистное кольцо, и меня поглощает спасительная тьма, сквозь которую я вижу голубые глаза самого сильного волшебника столетия, смотрящие на меня с сочувствием и пониманием.  
Я моргаю, и в голове проясняется. Вижу разбитые артефакты на поцарапанном столе, раздается какой-то стук, и мягкое оперение теплого маленького тела касается моего лица. Ах, это феникс. Он боднул меня своей головой, клацнул клювом и мягко приподнялся в воздух. Усевшись на насест, он торжествующе заклекотал.  
— Северус, ты меня напугал! — где-то в районе груди раздался голос Альбуса. — Я подумал, что ты умер.  
— Не умер я, — ворчливо ответил я, отпихивая директора со своих ног. — Наверное, слезы Фоукса несовместимы с кровью василиска. Или вызывают сильное недомогание. Все в порядке.  
Мы встали, и я увидел уставшее лицо Альбуса. Старик выглядел неважно. Но все поправимо. Я достал из потайного кармашка свое сильнейшее зелье «Феникс» и потребовал выпить глоточек. Уговорил, что тоже выпью немножко. Поддерживая друг друга, мы уселись в кресла. Альбус — в директорское, я — напротив.  
— Альбус, ты идиот! — начал я. — Если ты собираешься уничтожить крестражи Темного Лорда, тебе следует меня предупредить. Я — на твоей стороне, и не собираюсь смотреть, как ты себя убиваешь.  
— Наверное, я где-то ошибся, — пряча глаза, сказал Дамблдор, — прости, Северус. Твоя проницательность спасла мне жизнь. И, возможно, не только мою.  
Опять тайны, снова загадки. Ну, ничего, Альбус, я из тебя душу вытрясу! Я доберусь до твоих тайн и не остановлюсь ни перед чем, лишь бы близкие мне люди оставались живы и здоровы. Кстати, как Поттер поживает?  
Попрощавшись, я отправился в свои подземелья. Гриффиндорец писал пером Ученика очередные заметки. Он периодически сжигал их над чашей знаний, и в комнате вспыхивали искры. Гарри радовался как маленький ребенок.  
— Классно! — сказал он и обернулся ко мне. — О Мерлин, профессор! Вы выглядите, как мертвец! Что случилось?  
— Уже все в порядке, — ответил я. — Поттер, неужели вы думаете, что только вы попадаете в передряги? В них умудряется попадать и Альбус, и даже я!  
С этими словами я отправился в душ. Смыть ту грязь мыслей, которую навеял крестраж. После горячего расслабляющего омовения я лег вздремнуть. На полчасика. До обеда.  
Проснулся я в кромешной темноте, почувствовав чье-то теплое тело под боком. Сопящее и ворочающееся во сне.  
— Люмос! — тихонько сказал я, и зажглась одна свечка. Поттер! Он прилег, не дождавшись моего пробуждения. Он ждал, но не дождался. В одежде и кроссовках. Кроссовки я тихонько снял и вышел из комнаты. Я выспался и решил пройтись в гостиную. Незачем спать вместе с юношей, который хочет, но не может иметь больше, чем заслуженный поцелуй по утрам. Ведь так же?  
Ученик  
Чувство, снедавшее Гарри с вечера, оказалось тревогой, потому что профессор Снейп проспал весь день. Он пропустил и обед, и ужин. Гарри сам себе заказал сендвичи и перекусил, наблюдая за спящим профессором со стопкой книжек в руках. «Северусом», — убеждал себя Гарри после единственного поцелуя, перелистывая страницы учебника Зельеварения. Никакого другого смысла быть не должно. Снейп неравнодушен к Гарри, и уже давно! Это чувство настолько воодушевило его, что Гарри легко преодолел непонимание Законов Галпагота и таблицу совместимости лунного цикла с цветением трав. Когда же Северус к ночи начал беспокойно шевелиться и что-то непонятное бормотать, Гарри прилег на краешке его кровати, чтобы на всякий случай успокоить мужчину. Незаметно сон, навеянный тревогой, сменился на успокаивающий, и Гарри крепко уснул. Отдохнувший Северус проснулся на рассвете. Гарри только замычал, потому что почувствовал движение, и разлегся на всю кровать. Он обнял подушку, пахнущую Снейпом, глубоко вздохнул и заснул еще крепче.  
Утро Гарри встретило ярким солнцем и запахом яичницы. Он поспешил влезть в душ, и вышел, смущенный, в гостиную.  
— Доброе утро! — мягко произнес Снейп, сидя в кресле и изучая свою еду на тарелке.  
От бархатного голоса Северуса Гарри снова задрожал от возбуждения. Он еще утром был готов обнять и зацеловать своего собрата по сну, и свои проблемы ему пришлось решать в душе.  
— Завтракать будешь?  
— Нет! Да! — заявил Гарри, ерзающий в кресле.  
— Так «нет» или «да»? — спросил проницательный Северус. — Или же ты хочешь что-нибудь другое?  
— О да! — простонал Гарри. — Другое!  
Снейп встал с кресла и легко прикоснулся губами к мокрым после душа губам Гарри. Молодой волшебник застонал и замер от наслаждения.  
— Это? — лукаво улыбаясь, спросил Северус.  
— Да, — прошептал Гарри, — но я хочу больше.  
— Да, больше, — как эхо, повторил Снейп и набросился на губы молодого человека. Он терзал эти мягкие, еще пухлые губы Гарри, упивался их вкусом, вкушал внутреннюю сладость рта, рьяно боролся за первенство в поединке языков. Не было победителя, появилось два пораженных наслаждением единства губ двух людей. Одного — еще юноши — сладкие и нежные, чуть горьковатые от мятной зубной пасты, другие губы — Северуса Снейпа — пахли чаем, и оттого Гарри вдвойне наслаждался их вкусом.  
Этот бесконечный поцелуй закончился глотком горячего напитка. Гарри не заметил, как профессор подсунул ему чашку чая, чтобы он пришел в себя. Гарри был смущен и возбужден, но Северус и не обращал внимания на состояние молодого человека. Потихоньку Гарри расслабился и успокоился, даже смог съесть одно вареное яйцо и тост с клубничным джемом.  
— Сегодня ты планируешь идти в Косой Переулок? — спросил профессор Снейп, когда Гарри уже полностью справился со своей «увлеченностью Северусом».  
— Да, — ответил Гарри, — я хотел предложить тебе пойти с нами. Будет весело.  
— Со мной весело не будет, — отрезал Снейп. — Грейджер будет заглядывать в рот, что бы я ни сказал, а Уизли будет притворяться невидимкой, будто он идет не с Гарри, со своим другом, а с врагом всего Хогвартса Снейпом.  
— Но им придется примириться с тем фактом, что мы вместе, — возразил Гарри. — Ведь мы вместе, правда?  
— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил профессор. — Ты же — Истинный Ученик. Мы вместе навсегда.  
— Не понял, причем здесь это? — нахмурился Гарри. — Разве мы не… — он с трудом подбирал слова, — испытываем страсть друг к другу?  
— Страсть к знаниям учителя и ученика, — ответил декан Слизерина, — ты ведь стал лучше запоминать выученные уроки? Я вчера разглядел, у тебя чаша знаний заработала, как следует.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Гарри. — Не поэтому! Я же люблю тебя! — и он запнулся. — Или нет? — зашептал он, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.  
— Конечно, ты меня не любишь, — сказал Снейп как само собой разумеющееся, — но твоя увлеченность мною растет, и мы естественным путем придем к тому Пути, когда ты будешь способен учиться так же легко, как дышать. За пять лет ты выучил от силы полсотни заклинаний и пытался учить других. Ты убил василиска, но разве не смог бы беседовать с ним вечерами и он одаривал бы своим ядом, чешуей и клыками просто так? И взгляд василиска не вредил тебе, а одаривал мудростью и проницательностью. А Дементоры помнят прекрасные моменты из жизни людей, и если бы ты догадался поставить в круг с защитными рунами Омут памяти, ты бы видел удивительные жизненные истории, о которых поют в песнях и вспоминают в легендах, и Дементоры не вредили бы тебе. Откуда, как ты думаешь, люди помнят о Мерлине и Моргане?  
Гарри запомнил только первые две фразы: «Конечно, ты меня не любишь» и «ты будешь способен учиться». Что?! Эти все чувства, эти все перемены в отношениях существуют только благодаря какому-то Ритуалу Ученичества? Они просто привыкают друг к другу? Их любовь, точнее любовь Гарри к Северусу — это фальшивка? Злые слезы брызнули из его глаз.  
— То есть, когда вы меня поцеловали, вы просто жаждали, чтобы я выучил состав зелья удачи? — с ядом процедил Гарри. — А когда меня… — он с трудом подбирал слова, — трахнете в задницу, то я выучу заклинание левитации и полечу к Волдеморту чтобы помахать палочкой на дуэли? Пошли вы к черту! — выплюнул он и вскочил на ноги. — Я ухожу!  
Гарри метнулся к камину, схватил дымолетный порошок и крикнул: «Нора!» Его не смутила даже домашняя одежда, в которой он умудрился уйти.  
Северус остался в кресле, неожиданно уставший и угрюмый. За пять минут гневной тирады Гарри он почувствовал себя намного хуже, чем вчера, когда разбивал на части крестраж Волдеморта.  
***  
Гарри был разъярен до предела. Увидев уютную и до кончиков гвоздей на стенах волшебную гостиную комнату, он переметнулся в кухню.  
— Гарри, милый, здравствуй! — поздоровалась Молли, как раз готовившая завтрак. — Ты к нам на чай?  
— На отраву, — сердито ответил Гарри, постепенно успокаиваясь. Этот дом вызывал у него чувство домашнего уюта и безграничной защищенности от магглов, которой почему-то не было у Снейпа. Северус, казалось, был готов учиться всему новому, он знал, что такое телевизор, «Боинг-747» и ядерная боеголовка. Здесь же, у Уизли, все казалось простым и обычным, даже старинным и консервативным. Молли нахмурилась и обеспокоенно спросила:  
— Что случилось? Северус…  
— Он поцеловал меня только потому, что хотел, чтобы я хорошо учился! — выпалил на одном дыхании Гарри.  
— Гарри, на самом деле все не так, и ты неправильно понимаешь вашу связь, — сказал Артур Уизли, только что подошедший и услышавший гневный выпад Гарри.  
Перед Гарри появилась волшебная чашка, которая улыбалась и ластилась, желая, чтобы из нее глотнули необычайно вкусного чая, который Молли готовила Артуру после чрезвычайно тяжелого дня. Гарри потер ее, появился легкий пар, и глоток был сделан.  
Молли улыбнулась:  
— Гарри, Северус тоже хотел этого поцелуя просто так!  
— А почему же первый поцелуй он выторговал? — напал Гарри.  
— Может, потому, что он слизеринец? — предположил Артур. — И не делает ничего просто так?  
— Или не знал, как к тебе подойти. Ведь ты практически взрослый, ты желанный для него молодой человек. Он просто не знал. И не умеет. У него же никого… Ой! — Молли закрыла рот. — Извини, Гарри, но это Северус расскажет тебе сам.  
— Ох! — облегченно выдохнул Гарри. — Но почему мне стало легче учить уроки?  
— Потому что у тебя много свободного времени? — предположил Артур.  
— Не занят проказами, — сурово сказала Молли.  
— Друзья не отвлекают, — это сказала уже подошедшая Джинни, которую привлекли запахи готовящегося завтрака.  
— Строгий учитель, который следит за дисциплиной, — ответил Рон, схвативший пирожок с тарелки.  
Гарри облегченно засмеялся. Как все просто! И из-за этого он поругался с желанным человеком? Нужно немедленно вернуться и попросить прощения. Какой же он дурак! И что он еще тогда говорил? Василиска можно было не убивать? А дементоры? Нужно внимательно слушать! Идиот! Идиот! И Гарри помчался домой. Домой? Домой! Но в комнатах декана Слизерина никого не было. Гарри побежал к декану Макгонагалл, в кабинет к которой не нужны были заумные пароли, чтобы найти директора или Снейпа.  
Гарри повезло. Профессор и директор стояли у входа в гостиную Гриффиндора и с суровыми лицами беседовали.  
— Простите, сэр, мэм, — запыхавшись, спросил Гарри, — вы случайно не знаете, где профессор Снейп?  
— Знаем, — ответила профессор Макгонагалл, — но вам, молодой человек, еще не доступен туда вход.  
— Это куда? — не понял Поттер.  
— Гарри, Северус у Волдеморта, — объяснил директор, — и профессор, отправляясь туда, был чрезвычайно бледен. Как он справился после вчерашнего?  
— А что вчера было? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.  
— Неважно, — уклонился от ответа директор, — он отдохнул вчера?  
— Да, — слегка покраснев, ответил Гарри. — Он спал почти до утра, и превосходно себя чувствовал.  
— Превосходно? — удивилась профессор Макгонагалл. — Я видела Северуса, на нем лица не было!  
Вина загрызла душу Гарри, и он обреченно отправился в покои декана Слизерина. Ему нужно было собираться в Косой переулок за покупками. И без контроля своего учителя. И без его прощения.  
Между тем, Северус скучал. Обычное совещание, о котором Дамблдору нечего было даже докладывать. Темный Лорд восхищался своей гениальностью, вещал о победе Темных Сил, и, наконец, вспомнил о своем бывшем ученике, Северусе Снейпе.  
— Ну как, Северус-с, наследственность передается? — спросил Темный Лорд. — Гарри Поттер — послушный ученик?  
Профессор Снейп мгновенно надел ничего не выражающую маску.  
— Он ненавидит меня, — проговорил учитель.  
— Ненавидит? — переспросил Темный Лорд. — Неужели сладость объятий никак не сравнится со знанием Темных Сил, сковывающих сознание ученика, когда он во власти своего учителя? Лигимиленс!  
И Северус милостиво предоставил утреннее воспоминание. Волдеморт был в ярости, и последующее «Круцио» было ответом на непослушание ученика. Парадокс — за ярость Поттера был наказан учитель.  
— Северус, ты свободен, — отпустил своего подопечного Темный Лорд, — но ты должен добиться его послушания. Ты слышишь?  
— Да, мой Лорд, — стараясь не морщиться от боли, ответил Снейп.  
— Все, собрание закончено. Белла, Антонин, Яксли, останьтесь. Северус, проследи за мальчишкой!  
Ну вот, самое интересное придется пропустить. Собрав силы, профессор аппарировал в Хогсмид. Ближе к Хогвартсу не добраться.  
Не давая себе передышки, Северус достиг замка, прошел до подземелий, прошептал несложный пароль, как раз для Поттера, в лаборатории взял зелье для преодоления болезненного заклятия «Круциатус» и на последних силах добрался до постели. Придется полежать где-то час. А может, больше? Поттер с Уизли. Кому он нужен сам, как Северус?  
Задремав на полчасика, Северус почувствовал, что Гарри вернулся с покупками. Книги, какие-то коробки сгрудились в углу гостиной.Поттер даже что-то напевал, видимо, ему с Уизли было весело. Хлопнула дверь, и Гарри зашел в спальню Северуса. Учитель даже не повернулся. Зачем?  
— Прости меня, Северус, — тихо проговорил Гарри, — я ошибся, я был неправ. Мистер и миссис Уизли мне все объяснили. Я — идиот. Ты знаешь и постоянно об этом говоришь. Но я буду учиться, и не потому, что хочу… — Гарри запнулся, — хочу тебя, но потому, что так надо и так хорошо. Это правильно.  
— Иди и помой руки, — приглушенно ответил Снейп.  
— Что? — не понял Гарри.  
— После прихода с улицы моют руки, Гарри, — сказал учитель. — Понимаешь?  
Гарри улыбнулся. Он наклонился над Северусом и прильнул к его губам. Мужчина не возражал, наоборот, углубил поцелуй, их языки сплелись, радуясь совместной встрече. Гарри замычал, он хотел большего, но учитель не дал такой возможности, отстранившись.  
— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — скривился Снейп. — Надоело лежать, но нужно. Я «Круциатус» схлопотал. Если встану раньше положенного, нервы будут ни к черту.  
— Ладно, отдыхай, — улыбнулся Гарри, подтыкая одеяло. — Лежи. Я пока почитаю «Зельеварение» за третий курс.  
— Неужели за третий? — удивился Северус. — Второй уже пройден?  
— Полностью, — ответил молодой человек. — Даже чаша знаний это признала.  
— Тогда я счастлив, — пробормотал Северус в подушку.  
— Я тоже.


	12. Chapter 12

Последняя неделя августа проходила в суматохе. Во всяком случае, у профессора Снейпа. Методические материалы по Зельеварению были подготовлены еще месяц назад, никаких неожиданностей не предвиделось, но планы все равно пришлось менять. Альбус Дамблдор в порыве благодарности за спасенную жизнь и уничтожение крестража за две недели до первого сентября отдал распоряжение о назначении профессора Снейпа учителем Защиты от Темных Искусств. Наконец-то он поверил, что Северус справится с любой темной тварью, не запятнав свою душу и достоинство недостойными мыслями и чувствами. Правда, профессор Снейп подозревал, что у Директора Хогвартса свои планы на эту должность и на него самого, но Альбус не торопился раскрывать свои планы на будущее. Поэтому Северус смирился, что он не может все знать, и доверился течению судьбы.  
Ближайший год обещал быть интересным, и хотелось бы проверить, действительно ли существует проклятие на должности учителя Защиты. Кроме того, ни у одного учителя по этому предмету не было расписанного методического плана. Каждый год преподаватель давал свой предмет по-своему. Поэтому профессору Снейпу пришлось писать план буквально с нуля. Обладая острым умом, живой памятью и множеством наработок в области Темных Искусств, Северус с утра до ночи занимался его разработкой. Справился он за неделю, а вторую неделю приводил в порядок свой кабинет Зельеварения, ставший кабинетом ЗоТИ.  
Гарри какое-то время занимался своими делами, но всеобщее волнение, охватившее всех, находившихся в Хогвартсе, и Директора в том числе, не давало ему сосредоточиться. Он даже перестал писать Пером Истинного ученика, потому что мысли перескакивали с одного на другое. Он знал, что Северус получил вожделенную должность, и волновался, переживет ли его Учитель следующий год.  
Двадцать восьмого августа Хогвартс ожил: вернулась когорта профессоров, преподающих здесь. Учеников еще не было, но уже слышны и видны были магические всплески, творимые преподавателями. Казалось, Гарри оживал вместе с замком, потому, чем ближе был день икс, тем больше его переполняла радость и магия. Ему хотелось поскорее увидеть звездное небо на потолке Большого Зала и множество зажженных свечей вокруг, испытать предвкушение чуда, которое всегда его охватывало в первый день пребывания в Хогвартс, и вести долгие разговоры со своими друзьями, встречу с которыми он считал уже по часам, а не дням. Вот вместе с Директором и профессорами Гарри прохаживался по замку, чтобы свежим взглядом посмотреть, где требуется магическая помощь школе. Они обошли каждый закоулок, заглянули в каждую щель и использовали комплекс заклинаний для чистоты и свежести коридоров, картин и гобеленов. Это действие было традицией в Хогвартсе много лет, наверное, с тех пор, когда замок перестал казаться нововыстроенным. Аргус Филч, завхоз, радовался каждой вычищенной картине, и Гарри, кажется, понял его стремление к чистоте. Пока идея не покинула голову, Поттер пробежался по известным ему чуланам с тряпками и швабрами и наколдовал тот же комплекс самоочищения на помещение со всем содержимым, чтобы сохранить время для других, более видимых работ.  
***  
Вечерело. Гарри с непривычки грыз перо. Он уже перенес свой сундук с вещами в Гриффиндорскую башню, но, кажется, не собирался покидать покои Северуса Снейпа. Он лежал на диване и записывал новые заклинания, которые ему пришлось узнать за последние три дня. Профессор Снейп уже освободился, прихорошился, как он это понимал, то есть принял душ и надел учительскую мантию, ожидая только, когда прозвучит гонг, означавший, что школьники приехали в замок.  
— Профессор, как же я без вас буду? — щурился по привычке Гарри. — Я привык за лето сидеть здесь целыми днями.  
— Часами, — поправил его декан Слизерина. — Ночью ты спал в другой комнате. Неужели не налюбовался змеиным антуражем? Или я слишком хорош для общения стал?  
Гарри только фыркнул, попутно замечая, что Северус флиртует с ним, наводя на определенные мысли. Но слизеринская часть Гарри молчала, не поддаваясь на провокации. Гриффиндорская же сущность хотела прояснить кое-какие вопросы.  
— Как мы будем встречаться? — спросил он погодя.  
— Думаю, двух часов в день будет достаточно, — неохотно раскрыл карты Снейп.  
— Каждый день?  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Хорошо. Меня ждет Зельеварение за четвертый курс.  
— И шестой не забывай. Пятый держи в уме. Вот держи, — и Снейп протянул потрепанный учебник Зельеварения за шестой курс. — Самые опасные заклинания я удалил, ты их не увидишь. Я же надеюсь, что ты отлично развлечешься, прочитывая этот учебник.  
— Зельеварение как развлечение? — с сомнением спросил Гарри. Без особого интереса он сунул учебник в свою сумку.  
Раздался громкий гулкий звук гонга. Это прибыли школьники в Хогвартс  
— Ой! Пора, — Гарри поспешно стал собираться, и, конечно, все снова разбросал.  
— Оставь, — схватил за руку Гарри Северус. — Я уберу.  
— Я же приду снова, — возразил Гарри.  
— Когда?  
— После Распределения. А что? Вы думаете, что Рон и Гермиона меня на привязи держат? Я с ними полчасика поговорю, и опять приду.  
Гарри улыбнулся, и, отстранившись, вышел первым. Северус только покачал головой — по десятибалльной шкале привязанность Гарри к Северусу доходила до девятки.  
Гарри вступил в уже переполненный Большой Зал. Он уверенно проходил мимо разглядывавших его сокурсников и втиснулся между Роном и Гермионой, уже справившихся с организацией младших курсов.  
— Гарри, ты без очков! — вдруг заявил сидящий напротив Симус Финниган. — Я тебя сразу не узнал. Дин, смотри!  
— Твои глаза очень яркие, — заявила Джинни. — Очень красивый зеленый цвет. Представляю, как смотрит на тебя профессор Снейп. Дин, нечего там смотреть!  
Гриффиндорцы уставились на Гарри. Они и вправду не сразу узнали Гарри Поттера без очков и стали перешептываться, показывая пальцем на его лицо.  
Между тем, началось Распределение, во время которого Гарри ерзал и ожидал нечто экстраординарное от своих сокурсников, Затем начался пир. Гарри недавно поел и ждал десерта, поглядывая на профессора Снейпа. Тот едва притронулся к еде и пил только кофе. Он кивнул Гарри. Что бы это ни значило, Гарри кивнул ему в ответ.  
Рон и Гермиона были уставшие, но с удовольствием спрашивали Гарри о проведенных каникулах. Конечно, они переписывались, но ничто не может быть лучше живого общения.  
— Профессор Снейп тебя не обижает? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Я сам кого хочешь обижу, — сказал Гарри.  
— А как у вас… ну… с этим? — покраснев, как рак, спросил Рон, напихавшись пудингом по завязку.  
— Никак, — вздохнул Гарри. Он хотел большего! Но как к Северусу подступиться? К тому же не всегда было подходящее время. Разве что сейчас… Или позже, когда профессор Снейп поговорит с новенькими и отдаст распоряжения старостам.  
Гарри пропустил представление Дамблдором профессора Слизнорта, потому что об этом знал уже неделю. Но его друзья — нет.  
— Зельеварения? — вытаращился Рон.  
— Зельеварения? — ошеломленно спросила Гермиона. — Но ты говорил…  
— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри, — все правильно. Профессор Снейп стал учител ем ЗоТИ.  
— Вдруг Снейп умрет в конце года, что ты будешь делать? — спросил Рон.  
Гарри только отмахнулся.  
— Все это сказки. Ничего нет. Просто очевидная случайность. Все будет в порядке.  
Дамблдор выдержал паузу и продолжал свою речь, но Золотое Трио продолжало свой разговор.  
— Гарри, ты слушайся профессора Снейпа, — говорила Гермиона, — он плохого не посоветует и не сделает тебе ничего незаконного.  
— Я знаю, — шептал Гарри, — я хочу подойти к нему после отбоя. Вы не против?  
— Нет, если ты не задумал ничего страшного, — сказала Гермиона. — Не забудь мантию-невидимку.  
— Если мне напоминает об этом Гермиона Грейнджер, то я не забуду, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
После пожелания Дамблдора спокойной ночи, Гарри с друзьями отправился в Гриффиндорскую гостиную, и они посидели какое-то время в тихих разговорах. Затем из сундука Поттер достал мантию-невидимку, надел ее, и, не обращая внимания на остальных гриффиндорцев, отправился в слизеринские подземелья. Пароль остался тем же, как всегда, и Гарри прошел в гостиную профессора Снейпа.  
Северус сидел с бокалом вина в кресле, и, казалось, дремал. Гарри подошел сзади и, как будто так и должно быть, стал массажировать ему шею и плечи.  
— Да, хорошо… еще, — пробормотал уставший мужчина.  
— Может, вы снимете мантию и сюртук, — предложил Гарри, — я сделаю полноценный массаж.  
— Отличная идея, — ответил Северус и немедленно произнес раздевающее заклинание. Он остался лишь в тонкой черной рубашке. Гарри облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы. Не смея радоваться внезапному счастью, он расстегнул несколько пуговиц. Снейп не возражал. Юноша, удивляясь собственной наглости, расстегнул всю рубашку, и ему предстала молочно-белая кожа мужского торса. Гарри стал сзади мужчины и принялся разминать плечи и шею. Раздался невольный стон.  
— Как я устал, — пробормотал Северус.  
— Я могу каждый день приходить делать массаж, — предложил Гарри, отчего-то шепотом. — Я хочу сделать вам приятное.  
— А уж как я хочу, — ответил мужчина, расслабляясь в руках молодого массажиста.  
— Так чего мы ждем? — змеем-искусителем шептал Гарри в ухо и неожиданно лизнул за ухом. Северус вздрогнул и, повернувшись к Гарри, усадил его себе на колени. Юноша только сильнее прижался к груди мужчины, и, осмелев, прикоснулся губами к его губам. Возражений не последовало, и поцелуй углубился до умопомрачительно страстного почти мгновенно. Казалось, Северус только ждал, когда Гарри проявит инициативу.  
— М-м-м, какой вкусный, — мурлыкал Гарри, сцеловывая остатки вина с губ.  
Северус очнулся и с неудовольствием отстранился.  
— Подожди, не слишком ли ты торопишься? — пробормотал он.  
Мужчина взглянул в зажмуренное лицо юноши. Гарри, с трудом переводя дыхание, потихоньку приходил в себя. Когда он открыл глаза, в них плескалось неприкрытое вожделение.  
— Хочу большего, — простонал он, пытаясь тереться своим членом о эрекцию старшего мужчины.  
— Не спеши, — шептал Северус, поглаживая спину юноши. — У нас все будет. Выучи хотя бы один урок Защиты.  
Напоминание об уроках подействовало на Гарри как ушат холодной воды. Он замер, не смея продолжать любовные игры. Затем встал и медленно подошел к брошенной на пол мантии-невидимки.  
— Хорошо, — в голосе Гарри дрожал вызов. — Но ты от меня никуда не денешься. Я добьюсь своего!  
С этими словами Гарри накинул на себя мантию и вышел в коридор. Как был красив Гарри в своем порыве! Ошеломительно яркие глаза, дрожащий от возбуждения голос и неприкрытое желание… Северус вздохнул и поспешил в душ снять напряжение. Он долго не выдержит!  
На следующее утро, на завтраке Гарри был хмур и недоволен. Его даже не развеселил взмах руки Хагрида, который радостно посматривал на гриффиндорский стол. Гарри интересовал профессор Снейп. Но учитель был сосредоточен и не смотрел на Поттера. Казалось, он был настроен только на учебу. Ну уж нет, Гарри добьется своего!  
После завтрака подошла профессор Макгонагалл, чтобы вручить гриффиндорцам расписание. Пришлось согласовать оценки по СОВам, чтобы дать необходимое расписание уроков. Декан Гриффиндора уверила Гарри, что для дальнейшего изучения Зельеварения профессор Слизнорт обязательно одолжит и ингредиенты, и весы, и учебники. Гарри с тоской вспомнил, что профессор Снейп одолжил ему какой-то учебник. Гермиона убежала на нумерологию, а Гарри с Роном первый урок пропустили, которого у них не было, и отправились в класс Защиты от Темных Искусств.  
Снейп уже ждал.  
— Заходите, — велел он, и ученики тихо вошли в класс. Он произнес впечатляющую речь, добавив, что они будут изучать невербальные заклинания, и велел разбиться на пары, чтобы попробовать (невербально, Поттер!) проклясть друг друга.  
Рон покраснел от натуги, пытаясь проклясть приятеля, а Гарри мысленно приготовился отбить заклятия.  
— Уизли, твое рвение жалко, — изрек Снейп и поднял палочку, чтобы проклясть Поттера.  
Гарри, за миг к которому летело красным лучом проклятие, мысленно произнес: «Протего!», из его палочки вырвался зеленым луч защиты. Его заклятие вышло таким мощным, что профессор Снейп потерял равновесие и ударился спиной о письменный стол.  
— Отработка, Поттер! — взревел Снейп. — За нанесение повреждений учителю!  
— Гарри, у тебя получилось! — обрадовался Рон.  
К концу урока получилось только у Грейнджер и Поттера. Снейп недовольно зыркал на них, а Гарри сиял. У него есть законный повод придти к своему учителю! Поэтому на Зельеварение он шел с необычайным воодушевлением.  
Подвал полнился испарениями и удивительными запахами. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сели возле маленького золотистого котла, из которого шел соблазнительный аромат: запах метлы, пирожков и терпкого мужского пота. Гарри смутился, стараясь прикрыть не вовремя возникшую эрекцию, и вытащил учебник профессора Снейпа.  
— Профессор, — начал Рон, — у меня нет ни учебника, ни ингредиентов… Мы с Гарри не знали, что имеем право сдавать ТРИТОНы.  
— Да, да, — пробормотал профессор Слизнорт, — мне говорили. Мистер Уизли, возьмите учебники в том шкафу, а ингредиенты вот в этом.  
Начался урок. Узнав в одном зелье Феликс Фелицис, ученики с удивлением узнали, что профессор Слизнорт собирается вручить его в качестве приза за правильно сваренный «Глоток Живой Смерти». Гарри открыл свой учебник Зельеварания и с неудовольствием отметил, что практически все страницы исписаны четким убористым почерком. Он плюнул на рецепт, написанный в книге, и решил следовать рекомендациям неизвестного владельца. В конце урока именно у Гарри зелье приобрело светло-сиреневый оттенок, даже лучше чем у Гермионы.  
— Чистая победа! — с восхищением воскликнул профессор Слизнорт. — Похоже, Гарри, что ты унаследовал способности своей матери. Очень талантливая девочка… была… Бутылочка феликс фелицис по праву твоя!  
Малфой заскрежетал зубами. В последнее время не было ненависти к Поттеру, но победа «Избранного» его удивила, и ему удача тоже не помешала.  
Гарри, радостный и удивленный, поспешил к профессору Снейпу. Он собирался рассказать учителю, что учебник оказался настоящим кладом премудрости.  
Профессор не ждал его так рано. В апартаментах Снейпа никого не было, когда зашел Гарри. Только через полчаса явился его учитель.  
— Похвально, похвально, — произнес Снейп, когда Гарри рассказал о неизвестном владельце книги, который принес ему победу на уроке.  
— Теперь я готов к массажу, — промурлыкал Северус, наклоняясь к уху Гарри и поглаживая его спину. — Поясница довольно сильно болит, так что принимайся за работу, Поттер.  
Гарри покраснел от удовольствия. Снейп отправился в спальню и там разделся до пояса. Гарри с нескрываемым вожделением принялся гладить спину Северуса. Тот замычал, одобряя действия парня. Через какое-то время мужчина перевернулся и впился в губы парня, сминая их и покусывая. Гарри застонал. Язык Северуса проник в Гаррину теплую и влажную пещерку рта, не спеша исследуя, наслаждаясь и вкушая. Поцелуй становился все страстней, и, наконец, языки просто поглаживали друг друга, не желая ничего другого. Руки, казалось, жили своей жизнью, и прижимали Гарри все сильнее к груди. Между тем, любовники, только начинающие свой путь отношений, все смелее и смелее прикасались к более интимным местам. Гарри вздрогнул, когда руки Северуса проникли под ремень штанов и крепко прижали ягодицы, поглаживая и пощипывая. Юноша не заметил, что его торс тоже обнажен, и они прижимаются друг к другу, и ничто не стояло между ними.  
Гарри возбудился и чувствовал эрекцию своего любовника, но не знал, что ему делать. Он просто наслаждался, не пытаясь все быстро закончить. Как ни странно, Северус был такого же мнения, но все же счел нужным сказать:  
— У нас проблема…  
Гарри только потерся.  
— Замечательная проблема, — и начал покачиваться на волнах наслаждения, трясь через два слоя ткани. Северус только сжал зубы и попытался отстраниться. Но молодой любовник не дал этому случиться, и вот уже два человеческих существа как одно двигались в ошеломительном танце. Глаза, одни черные, другие — зеленые, закрылись, чтобы сосредоточиться на телесных ощущениях. У кого-то из них из груди вырвался стон. Слишком хорошо, замечательно, чудесно. Не осознавая себя, Гарри вцепился зубами в шею Северуса, и в этот же момент мир разорвался и вспыхнул тысячью молний под глазами. Еще некоторое время спустя Гарри пришел в себя, осознавая, что обнимает Северуса крепко-крепко. Сам же Северус глубоко и часто дышал, с изумлением уставившись на молодого любовника.  
— Ты удивительный, — прошептал старший мужчина и коротко поцеловал в уголок рта Гарри. — Спасибо.  
— За что?  
— За то, какой ты есть, — коротко сказал Северус. — Идем.  
Одевшись, они отправились в Выручай-комнату отрабатывать невербальные заклинания, потому что отработку никто не отменял. Ни Гарри, ни Северус не хотели пропустить ни дня, обучаясь Защите от Темных Искусств.


End file.
